


Pakstoka Rising

by vmplvr1977



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raven Reyes, Blodreina Octavia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Miscarriage, Most Arkers are assholes, Nia is Lexa's step mother, Nia is good, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Nia, Omega Octavia Blake, Ontari is Lexa's half sister, Original Character(s), Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Starts out rough ends in fluff, True Mates, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wolves that turn into actual wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: Omegas Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake don’t submit to any alpha, causing a wave of anger and resentment through the Ark alphas. For years, the omegas dream of their true mates that live on the ground. To protect them, the Griffins send them and Bellamy to the ground in hopes they will find their true mates.They are later captured by Maunon under the premise of learning what makes them different. Frustrated by their inability to control the omegas, Maunon offers peace to the Coalition with one stipulation. Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake must die or every village in the Coalition will be bombed.In a desperate attempt to save everyone, their friends are forced to make a bold move and send them to a group of wolves that can shift into actual wolves. Is the legend of Wanheda and Blodreina true, can they lead an army of wolves to save the Coalition from the monsters inside Mount Weather?
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 206
Kudos: 474





	1. In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and figured since another one of my series is coming to a close later this week, I'd post this ahead of time. I haven't done an ABO before and it's a little different. 
> 
> For the sake of clarification, there are two timelines. I put dates on everything to make it easier to follow. Each chapter will be from one POV, telling the present fight with Maunon, followed by how we got to this point. I currently have 8 chapters that need some polishing before I post. Plan on once, maybe twice a week updates.
> 
> There is mention of past torture and abuse but I did not go into detail at all. If there are any trigger warnings, I will add in notes before each chapter.

**Commander's Tent**

**Outside of Arkadia**

**November 5, 2150**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


"Absolutely not!" Lexa was shouting, she was done being calm and collected about this. Clarke was captured three weeks ago and it happened right under her nose, she was **not** backing down. No one knew who was responsible for Clarke’s kidnapping at first, until Azgedan spies found a piece of the blonde's clothing with her wedding ring attached. The blonde would never let them take her ring and Lexa knew that Clarke left it purposely so they would find her trail and follow it.

Nia sent every spy she had to comb the area and found that Wanheda had left several pieces of clothing, ending at Mount Weather. The ripas killed several of her spies on the way to warn Heda’s armies who were responsible and dozens more died as they tried to find Wanheda. Heda and the armies of the Coalition launched dozens of assaults, yet proved no match against their technology. They had assault rifles, grenade launchers, poisonous gas and most troublesome, missiles.

There was no mistaking their terms, stand down or we bomb all of your people. The only requirement to maintain peace and avoid the deaths of nearly twenty thousand people… Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake must die at the hands of their own people. _Because they don't submit and it is an affront to their fucked up sense of superiority._

"Leksa, this is the only way that we can save both Klark and our people. Maunon has been ten steps ahead of us at every turn and we need to turn the tables." Nia offered calmly.

It was her idea to fake their deaths so their people would be safe and under any other circumstances, the brunette would agree with her. However it had been three weeks since Lexa had laid eyes on her mate and Clarke was being tortured by monsters that brutalized their other prisoners. _They want me to fake her death and send her to live in hiding until we find a way to defeat Maunon. It could take weeks, months, even years before we defeat them._

"I **will not** abandon Klark!! You heard what Abby said, there is a high possibility that she will lose the pups after being tortured and starved for so long. You want me to let her face that alone and I can’t do that!! We find a way to rescue her and..." Lexa argued, determined to have her mate back and refusing to listen to any idea not involving seeing her. _If she doesn’t lose the pups, she will still need help and I_ **_will not_ ** _abandon her to raise our pups alone, it will crush her soul after everything she has been through._

“And then what, Lex? They have missiles pointed at every village in the Coalition and you know they will use them! They have proven to keep their word and Klark would never want you to let tens of thousands die to save her! Klark fought to protect everyone that was in Mount Weather with her. If they die after she willingly stayed behind to protect them, her sacrifice was all for nothing! We need time for Raven to figure out how to take control of their missiles, so we can blow up the Mountain and end this forever.” Anya argued and Lexa wondered how her old friend managed to stay strong, despite Raven’s injuries.

The engineer would likely never walk again as a result of Maunon's horrific acts of torture and yet she began working on a way to stop them the day she was released. _I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for Raven, they mutilated her and she is still trying to fight for Clarke._

“All of the lives that have been lost in the last year have been in the search for my daughter and Octavia, to see how they can do what they can do. They’re special, we all know that and so do Maunon. If we do find another way, who's to say that Maunon won't start hunting **the pups** down trying to figure out what makes their mothers different? They already think Octavia is dead and we can do the same with Clarke, only we have to stop her heart to fool the tracker." Abby argued and though rationally Lexa knew the doctor would do absolutely anything to protect her daughter, this felt wrong. _She will be on her own until we defeat Maunon with this plan. What if she loses the pups and I'm not there for her?_

"Linkon is **with** Octavia, he has not abandoned his family and yet you are asking me to do so! I can protect Klark and our pups in Polis, we can hide them there!" Lexa nodded, mostly as encouragement to herself and ignored the part of her that knew the others were right. _They’ve been watching us with flying objects and always seem to know where we are._

"All due respect Heda, but they took her **from** Polis. I'll take responsibility for that because I was supposed to protect her, but she had thirty guards that were no match for guns." Bellamy argued and gave her a cautious look, they had been fighting a great deal over the last few weeks. 

Lexa knew that it wasn’t his fault, Bellamy was severely injured trying to protect Clarke and yet she took it out on him anyway. The men had guns and knew exactly where Wanheda would be, though at the time they didn’t know how. It wasn’t until Clarke helped the other prisoners escape that they realized Maunon were using drones. _I know it’s a risk to bring her home, but I don’t want to be away from her any longer!!_

"Bellamy is right, she isn't safe in Polis. Clarke will only be safe if Maunon thinks that she's dead and we can hide her in Azgeda with Octavia. I’ll go to Azgeda with Dr. Jackson to help Clarke with the pups, Eric was already going to help with the pox situation. Maunon will expect me to leave Abby after she kills our daughter and will think they’ve won when I stay in Azgeda." Jake offered and the Ice Queen nodded her agreement without hesitation, as Lexa expected. The two omegas were close friends and Nia cared deeply for Clarke. _She will have her father and friends with her. I still don’t like this, but it is the smartest option._

"How do we convince them that she's dead if they still have her? They watched Octavia’s fight with Echo from the drones, but they won’t let Klark out of their sight." Lexa asked after a long moment of silent consideration. 

"Tetrodotoxin on the end of the knife. It is a chemical that will make her seem dead and it is **very** convincing. Bellamy will use a knife coated with it to kill her and their doctor will be convinced she is dead. You **will** feel Clarke’s death, but I promise that it isn't real." Abby stated in a matter of fact way that brought on a fear that was too much for the brunette to accept and she shook her head adamantly. _How will I know that she isn’t dead? What if I don’t know and..._

"No, no I can't do that!" Lexa didn’t even bother fighting the tears, she was in the presence of those she trusted most and was so tired of being strong. She could feel her mate’s pain and fear, for almost a month. Everyday, she stood in front of her armies proudly and it was so difficult to maintain with her heartbreaking. Nia stepped next to Heda, placed a hand on her back and started pumping soothing pheromones to calm her. _What if it does kill her? Will I ever be able to feel her again? Will she think I broke the bond?_ As always, Nia seemed to read her mind and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she spoke.

"It will not be real, Leksa. I have used this poison before and it will not dissolve your bond. If I may, there's something else we need to figure out. You can't act like you're alright with Belomi killing your mate and the clans will expect blood." Nia interjected and she was right, the Coalition would be in uproar after they hear of Clarke's death. _She is loved by all and now we have to fool everyone into thinking she's dead. They'll want blood and a lot of it._

"We bury our dead, so you can send me to hide Clarke under the premise of burying her body. Then Heda can make a big production of hunting me down for Wanheda's murder." Bellamy offered and it all seemed to be coming together, though Lexa was still not happy about not being with her mate.

"Belomi, you will be beaten badly... I’m afraid there's no way around that if we want to keep up appearances. Heda will have to parade you around in front of the clans as a Natrona and then I will bring you to my castle to be slowly tortured to death. I will send Ontari to sneak Klark into Azgeda while we make a show of killing Belomi. Is there someplace we can hide Klark until Ontari can get to her?" Nia let out a deep sigh once she finished and none could blame her, this was an impossible situation. _She’s right, this is the only way to do this and I hope Bellamy can take it._

"Sha… Belomi, is your arm strong enough to carry Klark to the shelter in the woods?" Lexa shifted her gaze to the male alpha and he nodded. He was no longer wearing a sling for his bad arm and seemed to be steady on his feet once again. _Those monsters hurt everyone that stood between them Octavia and Clarke. They're right, this is how we save everyone._

"Yeah, I'll explain what we had to do. Clarke will understand, Heda. She won’t blame you for not being there and she’ll be safe with us in Azgeda." Bellamy promised and the brunette gave him a sad smile in return. _This is not how this was supposed to be, we were so happy and those assholes took all of that away from everyone._

"Mochof, Belomi en Azplana."

"Thank us when you have your mate safely in your arms again, Leksa." The Ice Queen replied with a sad smile and everyone stood in silence for a moment, considering the plan. _It is a solid plan and Clarke will be safe with her closest friends and her father._

"Alright, Jake and Dr. Jackson should leave for Azgeda before we go to the meeting with Maunon, Nia will escort them. Abby and I will agree to their terms, Bellamy will kill Wanheda. Anya, you will stay in Arkadia with your mate and help her figure out how to shut down the missiles. I want the Mountain destroyed as soon as possible so I can get my wife and pups back home." Lexa straightened her back and collected herself so she could face the monsters that caused all of this, the others gave her a respectful nod. _I will get you back, my love._

  
  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Six Years Ago**

  
  


_Two wolves ran through a tight corridor made of metal, one golden with blue eyes and one brown with green. It made the brunette feel claustrophobic, unable to smell the trees and grass of home. It felt cramped, smelled of harsh metallic and stale air. The golden wolf had deep blue eyes, unlike any Lexa had seen. Lexa chased after the wolf, almost as if it were a game. They arrived in a room made entirely of glass, far below them was a glowing orb of blue, green, brown and white. The golden wolf had a strange aura around her and then a_ **_crack_ ** _filled the air, before she shifted into a woman. She was unbelievably beautiful and looked down at the glowing orb, surrounded by a darkness that reminded Lexa of the night sky, only more vast._

_"I'm up here, but I will meet the ground one day… be ready." The blonde stated vaguely as she looked down on the planet. Lexa felt a sharp pain and her brown wolf turned into her human form. She looked a few years older than she was now, there were scars on her body she did not have now. One long one on her cheek and another from above her left eyebrow to just below her eye._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm yours, Lexa. I will find you once I fall from the sky, smoke and fire come with me." The blonde woman replied and then a loud roar filled the air, before everything faded away into darkness._

  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Polis**

**October 24, 2144**

  
  


"I don't want her, Titus! I don't even like her!" Lexa argued as she paced the throne room, growling and furious that Titus would suggest something like this. _I already have a mate, we just haven't met in person yet..._

"Heda, beja. We need this marriage for the Coalition treaty, Trishanakru will not join unless you take Costia as your mate." Titus begged and though normally Heda would consider the offer in an effort to make peace, the brunette was determined to wait for her blonde omega. Every night was the same, she ran in wolf form with the blonde through a strange tight corridor that reeked of harsh metal. 

"Who are they to tell me who I must choose as my mate? Ai laik Heda, non na sad in gon ai! ( _I am Heda, no one chooses for me!)”_ Lexa shouted at her Fleimkepa, though she somehow managed to refrain from bringing him to his knees in submission. _Don't lose control, but don't let him keep pushing for this…_ The blonde always said the same thing, ‘I will find you when I fall from the sky. I’m yours, Lexa’. Lexa had no idea what that meant, other than her beautiful mate might one day fall from the sky. She knew it sounded ridiculous, yet she also knew that her mate would find her. Countless nights she stared up at the sky, silently begging her true mate to arrive.

"You are seventeen summers old, Leksa. If you do not take a mate and have pups, the clans will doubt your ability to lead." Titus argued and Lexa shook her head in defiance, looking her Fleimkepa in the eyes.

"I will never love Costia and I refuse to take a mate that isn't meant to be mine! I have a true mate already." Heda countered and her Fleimkepa let out a sigh of frustration. This was not the first time they had this discussion and the brunette was tired of hearing it. 

"Doesn't that make it easier? You don't have to love her Heda, you just have to knot her and give her pups. When your true mate shows herself, make Costia your second mate and only share her bed when she is in heat." Titus replied and then fell to his knees, baring his neck in submission as waves of angry pheromones struck him. The last Heda became power hungry and claimed that he could take as many mates as he wanted. His first mate was crushed by his actions and the brunette was still dealing with the consequences twenty years later. 

"I am **not** my father and I **never** will be! Ban au!" Lexa shouted at the top of her lungs and the beta gave her a respectful nod, then exited the throne room. The previous Heda had over thirty children and seven mates, most of whom hated him. Lexa was the youngest of his pups, born to a servant girl and the only one born a Nightblood. _I will never do that, never be like him..._

"What an asshole! How could he even suggest something like that? He knows what your father did and the ripples it caused through the clans. If Nia hears what he said, she'll probably kill him slowly over a decade." Anya shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms in front of her. Her father dissolved his bond with his other mates, stating that Lexa’s mother was the only one worthy of him and it caused a war. That war ended with her father and mother being killed by one of his former mates. Nia took her in as her own, never blaming her for her father's actions.

"I know. What would you do, Anya?"

"Tell everyone to fuck off until my true mate shows herself. Your wolf has been so fucking obsessed with your true mate, I'm surprised Titus even had the balls to suggest another. I guess he's braver than I thought." Anya smirked and Lexa nodded her agreement, knowing that she had never kept her true mate a secret. In fact she had sent countless envoys and visited every clan herself to search for her omega since the first day she was named Heda. Part of her knew her mate would not be found among the clans and yet the thought of the blonde falling from the sky seemed impossible. Half of the Coalition knew that Lexa had a true mate, so why push for another pairing?

"That is exactly why I don't want to do this, I dream about her every night and have since I was a pup. I know without question that she is my true mate. We will meet eventually and when we do, I will be forced to dissolve the bond with Costia. I won't do to her or anyone else what Nontu did to his mates. It was selfish and cruel, it caused pain throughout the clans. It would destroy her and that isn't fair to Costia." Lexa plopped down in her throne and rubbed her temples to fight the headache that was coming. _I won't be like him, it doesn't prove strength and virility, it shows weakness of the will. A truly powerful Heda and alpha has the strength to keep his wolf under control._

"Then tell the clan leader the truth upfront and refuse to do it. If he truly loves his daughter, he'll understand that you are protecting Costia by turning her down." Anya suggested and the brunette shot her old friend an appreciative smile. _She always knows how to talk to me..._

"This is why I talk to you and not Titus about these things, you're reasonable." Lexa replied and the copper eyed alpha shrugged in response.

"That's what friends are for. I wish I’d find my true mate already, the priests say we each have one and I'll know it when we meet. Not all of us are lucky enough to dream of ours from the time we're pups." Anya let out a sigh and the brunette felt sorry for her old friend, who was five years older. 

"Be patient, Anya. Whoever they are, they will eventually find you and you can drive him or her crazy with your grumpiness." Lexa smirked and the copper eyed alpha let out a joyful laugh. _Will I have to wait until I'm in my twenties to meet my beautiful omega? We’ve always been adults in my dreams, does that mean we won’t meet until we are both that age?_

"Goddamn right I will!"

"Gustus! Send for the Trishanakru Clan leader and tell him I wish to discuss his offer." Heda commanded and the large beta gave her a respectful nod. _Hopefully he understands and doesn't demand a war because I'm turning down his daughter._

"Sha, Heda."

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**TonDC**

**October 24, 2147**

  
  


"Heda, I thought you might be in bed at this hour." Lincoln offered as she approached and the brunette gave him a soft smile. _I came to look for my mate, but I can’t tell him that without him thinking I’m insane._

"I like to look up at the stars at night." Lexa replied and sat on a fallen log, then gazed up at the stars. _Where are you? Are you really up there?_

"Me too. It's so beautiful up there. Do you ever wonder if someone is looking down, while we look up?" Lincoln asked with hesitation and the brunette nodded in agreement, certain of her answer. _Yes, my true mate does..._

"I do." Lexa replied, smiling up at the night sky and the two sat in silence for several minutes. Lexa had done this every night, for as long as she could remember and found it to be soothing. Anytime the responsibilities of Heda were too much for her, Lexa would talk to the stars and her mate, who she hoped could hear her somehow.

"I think it looks different… to look down. Like from here, you'd think the earth was flat but what if it's... round? Like a ball… I know it sounds crazy." Lincoln suggested and the brunette scanned him closely, his choice of words immediately caught her attention. _He just described what I see each night… has he seen it too?_

"No Linkon, it doesn't sound crazy. I've believed that for many years, I think it looks almost like the Earth is glowing and round, surrounded by the stars." Lexa smiled at the thought of the beautiful orb from the glass room and the beautiful blonde that gazed down on her. _Does she talk to me too? Does she have the same dreams?_

"Exactly. I have to admit Heda, you're the only person that doesn't think I sound crazy for suggesting it. When I was a pup, I told my parents that my true mate was looking down at us from the sky and Nontu said if I ever repeated it, he'd lash me." Lincoln chuckled and the brunette straightened her back, narrowing her eyes. _Did he just..._

"Wait… did you say your true mate was looking down from the sky?" Lexa gave him a hopeful smile and the male alpha nodded, though it was clear he was embarrassed to tell her. _Please say yes… it will mean that it’s true and not just me!_

"Sha, Heda. I dream of her running through metal boxes as a wolf and then she stops, turns human. Then we both look down at the ground from a room made…" Lincoln was cautious in his reply and the brunette's heart sung at the realization that she wasn't alone. _It's real… she's real!!_

"Of glass?" Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and the male alpha nodded, searching her face for an explanation. _My mate is real, not just a dream or a hope. She’s real!!_

"Sha, Heda. How did you…"

"I have had similar dreams...very similar. What does she look like, your true mate?" The brunette was hoping that he didn’t describe her blonde and didn’t know what she would do if he did. _What if it isn’t about true mates… They're actual wolves that turn into humans, does it mean something else, like a warning? No she’s my true mate, I know it!_

"Dark hair, beautiful and wearing strange clothes… there's these long hallways made of metal." Lincoln might as well have been describing the brunette's own dreams, only of a different woman and a wide smile filled Heda's face. _My mate is real, she's in the sky!! It isn't just a dream!!_

"She's real! Our true mates are real and this is the proof. They will come to the ground and find us, Linkon!" Lexa was getting excited, her heart was thumping hard and she smiled brighter than she ever had before. _Now there is no doubt, we will meet them!_

"She keeps saying that she will fall from the sky and something about a fire. I have to admit, everytime I see smoke I get excited." Lincoln gazed up at the stars with a smile, likely as excited as Heda and feeling hopeful that his mate was real as well. _She's real and more than one will come from the sky. I wonder if there are others in the Coalition that dream of sky people..._

"Mochof, Linkon. I cannot tell you how much it means to know for certain that it isn't just a dream." Lexa closed her eyes, imagining her mate falling from the stars and wondered how that would work. _Will they just fall or will the metal box come with her?_

"Agreed, Heda." The two alphas sat in silence after that, considering their true mates and finally meeting them. _I am waiting for you my love, please come find me..._

  
  
  



	2. On the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV. We learn Clarke and Octavia's past on the Ark, as well as the escape from Maunon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I have some time off until the virus mess blows over so you'll get more regular updates until I go back to work. Yay for you guys... lol.
> 
> TW: Mention of past abuse and attempted rape... absolutely no details.

**Trikru Lands**

**November 8, 2150**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


The last three weeks were fuzzy at best… kidnapping, senseless torture and then a long blur of fuzzy images. The omega was aware that she was in motion, but was unable to make any sense of the images she saw. In and out of consciousness, for who knows how long. She thought she smelled blood and at one point, perhaps the sound of bullets.

When Clarke’s mind was less foggy, she realized that Bellamy was running through the forest with her in his arms. The moment they came to a familiar clearing, the alpha knelt down and placed the omega on the ground. _The fallout shelter… Why would he take me here and not home?_

“Listen to me, Clarke. Maunon sent a sniper to follow me and we didn’t expect that so I have to be brief.” Bellamy told her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear causing her to realize that her long golden hair was cut above her shoulders.

She was still clothed in only her undergarments, her body was covered in bruises and a fresh, deep cut on her chest over her heart. Clarke set both hands over her swollen belly to check on her pups, letting out a breath of relief when she felt a movement. Bellamy had blood on his hands and face, sweating so much that his hair was drenched. The blonde tried to go through her memories and found it impossible, her head felt... _What is going on?_ _Am I high?_

"Bell… where's… Lex?" Clarke's voice was scratchy and raw, she couldn't remember the last time she drank water. Seeming to have read her mind, the alpha pulled out a canteen and helped the blonde sip it. Her hands didn't seem to be working properly and everything was so… foggy. _Am I dreaming? Am I actually free?_

“I know it's confusing because you’ve been heavily drugged and I wish we had more time. I’m supposed to be burying your corpse right now, there's a bag with food and supplies in the fallout shelter. The people you need to worry about don’t know about this place yet, so you can stay here safely until Ontari can bring you to Azgeda. Right now, everyone thinks you’re dead and Heda is hunting me for your murder. I was supposed to explain everything, but now there’s no time. I can’t risk Maunon capturing you again, Ontari will be here tomorrow. **Do not** leave the shelter until she gets here.” The alpha motioned for her to enter the shelter and the darkness of the entrance caused a wave of fear in the omega.

Bellamy and Ontari had never given her any reason to fear them, in fact they protected her at every turn. Lexa assigned Bellamy as Wanheda’s official bodyguard, knowing that he would protect her with his life. Ontari was Lexa’s half sister and had treated Clarke like part of their family from the day they met. However the battered, confused and heavily drugged omega feared being left alone with another alpha after her nightmarish stay in Mount Weather. _I’m only safe with Lexa._

Her friend instinctively pulled her into his arms and she could feel the tickle in her nose suggesting he was attempting to calm her with pheromones, though he knew it was no use. _Thanks for trying, but pheromones still don’t work on me, Bell. That’s why Maunon hates me and Octavia so much. Only Lexa and Lincoln can calm us down… I would give anything for her to be here now!_

"I'm scared, Bell…" Clarke whimpered, any other time she wouldn’t be so weak and would face this bravely. However after nearly a month of being tortured daily, her spirit was weak and the blonde wasn’t certain if she would ever be the same again. _Why isn’t Lexa here? I won’t feel safe until I see her..._

“I know, I'm sorry but I have to go. Ontari will protect you until you get to Azgeda and I will meet you there. Do not believe the rumors you hear, we're playing a mind game to keep you safe. Ai shil yu op feva, Wanheda. _(I will always protect you.)_ ” Bellamy helped her until she was down the ladder, then gave her a sad smile and ran towards Arkadia in a sprint.

The shelter had been covered in her mate’s scent, which the blonde was grateful for and yet she wondered when Lexa had done so. _We haven’t been to this shelter since right after we first met, but it smells like she was here recently._ It wasn't the same having Lexa near, but it was enough to make Clarke feel safer than she had in weeks.

On the bed sat an oversized duffle bag that held Azgeda clothing, Bellamy's handgun, Anya's knife, Raven's compass and two furs from their bed that had been heavily scented by Lexa. At the bottom of the bag was her father's watch, Nia’s poison kit, a braided lock of Lexa's hair and an emergency med kit with a note written in her mother's handwriting.

_I'm sorry, it was the only way to keep you safe. We love you more than anything, never forget that. Once it is safe, we will bring you home. May we meet again, my sweet baby girl._

Clarke crumpled her eyebrows and stared at the note for what seemed like hours trying to make sense of it. Her memories were so fucking fuzzy that she wasn’t certain what was real and in her head. _He liked mind games… maybe this is one of them._ She recalled seeing both Lexa and her mother, the day everything went dark.

The blonde put on the clothing and she was relieved to be wearing something other than just her undergarments for the first time in weeks. The bag also had red hair dye, the change combined with her emaciated and bruised body from her imprisonment, made her almost impossible to identify. _Only Lexa will be able to recognize me..._ The blonde looked down at her swollen belly, terrified to be left alone and wishing she had another person nearby to ease her fear.

Clarke was still unsure about what had caused her loved ones to send her into hiding, but she trusted all of them completely. Once clothed and hair dyed, the now red headed omega sat down on the bed. She was exhausted and sore, completely confused as to what happened. Clarke grabbed the furs from the bag and buried herself in them, finding safety in the rich scent of her mate. She curled into a warm ball clutching Lexa's braid, finally feeling certain that everything would be back to normal in a few days and it was only a few moments before she fell into a deep sleep. _Find me, my love..._

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Six Years Ago**

  
  
  
  


_Two wolves ran through the forest, a brown wolf with green eyes and a golden wolf with blue. They ran almost as if it were a game and she never felt so free, so safe. The trees were lush and green grass was trampled under their feet. The brown wolf seemed to be leading the way, not that Clarke minded. She'd never seen trees or grass or any of the small animals that seemed to ignore the two wolves as they ran. It was beautiful here, unlike anything Clarke had seen and it was much more peaceful than she had imagined. They came to a clearing with a large pond and the brown wolf stopped. Looking around, Clarke saw rocks covered in green moss, tiny fish swimming in the pond and the sounds of life all around them. She didn't recognize the sounds, never hearing the chirps, croaks and hums before. As she took in the sights, the brown wolf's body began to contort and there was a strange aura around her as she shifted into human form. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman Clarke had seen before. Green eyes, long brown hair that was held in intricate braids, plump lips and high cheekbones._

_"Come find me, Klark. I'm waiting for you on the ground." The woman said, making emphasis on the ‘K’ at the beginning and end of her name. Her own body began to contort and there was a sharp pain that accompanied it, the sound of bones cracking filled the air. When it was over, Clarke was older and her hair was cut above her shoulders, a hint of red at the ends. She had tattoos, scars on her belly, like claw marks and similar scars on her back._

_"Who are you?"_

_“I’m yours, Klark. Follow the wolf with copper eyes, she will bring you to me and I will keep you safe. Find me, ai hodnes..." The woman replied vaguely and before she could ask, a roar was heard in the distance. Her surroundings changed, the forest and pond fading away._

  
  
  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**Ark**

**October 24, 2144**

  
  
  


Clarke scrambled out of bed to find the source of the roar that woke her and found her alpha mother pacing frantically, while her father had his face in his hands. Their family quarters reeked of distress and rage, confusing the blonde at first. That was until her nose caught another scent… omega, only it wasn’t coming from her father. _NO!!!_ The Ark was dying. Not because of a malfunction or damage, but that pups were no longer being born. 

The youngest child on the space station was eleven years old and no other pregnancy since had made it past one month. The doctors had no explanation, medically every beta and omega on board was fertile yet no pregnancies. The alphas on the Ark blamed everyone and everything. From the horrible tasting paste they ate, to radiation from the sun and a century of inbreeding. When Abby suggested they test the alphas, they became angry and most refused. Now the whole station was teetering on civil war, following a controversial vote two days before.

“No, maybe the pheromones are wrong...she just needs more time… she was supposed to be an alpha! Every test and medical exam suggested it… Clarke has **never** submitted to anyone in her life, how is this even possible?” Abby looked furious, while Jake looked like the whole station was about to explode and kill everyone. _I know what this means for me and so do they._ The vote wasn’t even close, the council had only one beta, Marcus Kane and the rest were alphas. Only Marcus and Abby voted against mandatory multiple mates for all omegas in addition to omegas no longer having rights of any kind.

“I don’t know, babe… everyone thought she would be alpha. I’ll talk to her and try to ease her into it. Clarke’s not going to take this well when she wakes up and realizes…” Jake sighed and shook his head in defeat before his blonde daughter cut him off. 

“That my life is over and I’m forced to have multiple mates for the rest of my life?” Clarke interjected coldly with tears threatening to escape and both her parents looked at her in complete panic.

Clarke was now the only breedable omega… not just in her class, in the entire age group of 11-38 year olds and it was now the duty of the handful of omegas on the Ark to further their species. Desperate times call for desperate measures, that’s what people keep saying over and over. _This isn't supposed to happen to me! My dreams… I'm supposed to be hers!_

The blonde couldn't say exactly when it started, but for as long as she could remember she dreamed of a beautiful woman with green eyes. By law they had to wait until she was eighteen, but the blonde could see that her mother was determined to fight it. _I have to find her before then, my mate won’t let this happen to me!!_

“I have to talk to Theolonius… this is **not over** , Clarke. Your life is **not over** !! I promise you!!” The alpha replied with a massive wave of authority and stomped out of their quarters. _Mom looks like she’s going to kill every alpha on the station._ Clarke spent the entire morning screaming and crying over it in her father’s arms before going to school. _All this work and preparation… apprenticing with her mother to become both a doctor and leader was for nothing._ The last thing the fourteen year old blonde needed was Finn fucking Collins reminding her of that fact. 

_“_ You’re just a filthy omega, whose only purpose is to be bred by Alphas and raise their pups. You’ll never be anything else… so get ready to spread your legs and be fucked by the whole space station, Princess.” Finn snarled at her when she told the class that her birthday wish was to become Chancellor one day and lead them to the ground.

This particular alpha had tried countless times to make the blonde submit and like everyone else, failed. He should have known better, omega or not. Her mother couldn’t explain it, but pheromones had little to no effect on Clarke. Her parents couldn’t calm her with them and so far, no one could force her into submission. So here she was, beating the shit out of her classmate and hating her life. 

“Take it back!!!” The blonde was straddling Finn, punching him in the face again and again. Fury and rage pumping through her veins, causing her to shut out everything around her. Clarke had no idea that the entire classroom had been forced to their knees, including their teacher Mr. Pike and the other adult alphas that entered the classroom to intervene. 

“Clarke!! Stop it!! NOW!!” A familiar voice roared and the blonde was unable to feel the shockwave of pheromones that filled the room, only registering a tickle in her nose.

Hands and arms grasped her, pulling her backwards as she flailed all four limbs around screaming. Finn Collins was unconscious on the floor, the rest of the people in the room had blood dripping from their noses and ears. The blonde was too distraught and angry to give it any thought as her mother pulled her into a hug. 

"Dr. Griffin, perhaps you should take her home." Mr. Pike suggested, though his voice sounded weak and all the blonde could think of was that her life was essentially over. 

The bossiest, most stubborn, demanding girl on the Ark would never be looked to as a leader or doctor again. The girl that many adults on the station believed would grow up to be the strongest alpha in recorded history, was meant to be a baby machine. Clarke sobbed uncontrollably in her mother’s arms and was only vaguely aware that she was being carried as she cried. She did however hear her mother’s whispers as she held her daughter close. 

“You are the most special girl that has ever lived, never forget that, Clarke. I love you, sweetheart. I don’t care what you are, you are my daughter and I am so proud of you.” The Alpha repeated in her ear until they arrived home and Jake threw his arms around both his girls. 

“I’m never going to be Chancellor…” The blonde sobbed and her father rubbed her back with soft circles, purring to calm her. The blonde began sobbing even more than before, feeling completely safe in her parents’ arms and let it all out. 

“I know baby girl, it’s okay. I’m so sorry…” Jake offered and Abby pulled back with a loud growl, glaring at her mate. The blonde, though distraught, stopped her sobs at her mother’s action and could not recall her mother ever scolding her father before. It was very clear that Abby Griffin was not going to just hug the girl and apologize for her fate, she was going to do something about it.

“NO! There is **nothing** for anyone to be sorry about! Look at me, Clarke.” Abby cupped her daughter’s cheeks and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. “You are **my** daughter and I will kill every alpha on this station if that’s what it takes to keep that horrific new law from dictating your life! Do you hear me? I **will not** let that happen to you, Clarke!” The alpha gave her daughter a serious look and the blonde believed her, Abby would do anything to protect her child. _Mom will protect me until I find my mate…_

“Abby, you shouldn’t get her hopes up, the council...” Jake gave his mate a sympathetic look and it only served to infuriate her more as Abby glared at him once again in response.

“NO, JAKE! Not her, not Clarke… we’ll find a way. You were meant to be a leader, to be strong and that is exactly what you are going to do. **I don’t give a fuck if you’re an omega,** you will grow up to be whatever you want to be, Clarke. I promise you!!” The doctor promised and Clarke nodded in understanding, feeling hopeful that her life wasn’t over like she previously believed.

“I believe you, mom.” Clarke replied with a shaky voice as her parents pulled her close once more, though their pheromones were wasted on her they did try and it meant a great deal to the blonde. _I wish it would work, the only time I ever feel a sense of safety is in my dreams. Her scent makes me feel like a normal wolf._

  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  
  


**Ark**

**Sky Cell**

**October 24, 2147**

  
  


Every inch of her cell was filled with images, drawings of her life, memories and the green eyed alpha from her dreams. The dreams were beyond confusing for Clarke, she knew the woman's face and her intoxicating scent, yet never met her. Even more confusing was the fact that her dreams took place not on the station, but Earth.

Her mother insisted it was subconscious, yet her father insisted there was a message in it. The blonde spent countless hours filling the walls with her drawings and then wiping them away, only to cover them again. Clarke had no idea that it was her seventeenth birthday, the days bleed into one another when you are trapped in one room all day, every fucking day for over a year. Not including the weekly medical check ups that her mother insisted upon to ensure the health and safety of the two young omegas. 

It had been three years since the blonde omega inadvertently became the center of the omega rights debate on the Ark. At first there was unrest, corridors filled with whispers wondering how an omega could have done that. Then as the newly adopted laws began to sink in, there was civil unrest. Some alphas demanded that she be sedated at all times, when none were able to make her submit and those that attempted to were often left with bloody noses.

Then word spread of another omega, a year younger than Clarke and she too was immune to pheromones. Their parents started equality marches, protests and eventually riots. Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake were the poster girls for all of it. Aurora Blake was killed during a riot and the Griffins took both Blake children in as their own.

Bellamy was older and quickly became like a big brother, while Octavia was Clarke’s best friend. They went everywhere on the Ark together and did their best to ignore the station’s alphas, until it went too far. They were both arrested and imprisoned on the same day, following a brutal attack by station alphas. Luckily, Marcus Kane was in charge of the guards and agreed to work with Abby to make certain the girls would be untouched, especially given the reason for their arrest.

“I know this is hard for you, but you’re safe in the Sky Cell, baby… at least until you turn eighteen…” Abby promised her daughter and Clarke wanted to believe her, though knew the other alphas wouldn’t stop until they won.

The Ark alphas decided if the omegas wouldn’t submit, they’d teach them a lesson of who was in charge and often physically attacked them. That is how Clarke and Octavia landed in solitary, they fought off their attackers. It was against the law for them to fight the superiority of alphas and solitary was punishment for their crimes.

The charges ranged from disrupting the peace, insubordination, assault and most recently, twelve counts of murder. Many worked in secret to make their lives as comfortable as possible and Bellamy had been assigned to keep any unwanted alphas away. He got into several fights protecting the two omegas and was often beaten up as a result, yet he **never** backed down. 

“Yeah and then what... I either get floated or chained to a bed to be mated by half of the station?” Clarke grumbled, shaking her head in defeat and her mother lifted her chin to meet her eyes. _Floated for murdering twelve alphas or to be forced to breed… pick one._

“I will **never** let that happen to either of you, Clarke!! We have a possible solution, but it will take time and a great deal of manpower to put it into motion. Until then, just please trust us. We will not stop fighting for you and Octavia, never.” Abby’s face was full of determination, she would do anything to protect her daughter and Clarke never doubted that.

Abby Griffin would fight anyone and anything to protect her daughter, but Clarke's murder charges might cost her life. Part of her hoped it would, floating had to be better than the alternative and Octavia seemed to agree through the notes they passed through Bellamy. _I haven’t laid eyes on O in almost two years and I miss her so much!_

“This is my fault… I fucked up…” Clarke shook her head with tears in her eyes and then rested her head in her hands.

Clarke and Octavia weren’t certain how it happened, only that they refused to be gang raped. The alphas all fell to their knees screaming, gripping at their heads in horror, with blood pouring from their noses and ears before they died. Abby said that their brains were essentially cooked and couldn’t explain it other than a harsh reaction to pheromones. _Mom said it was very painful, I know it’s wrong but I’m glad that it hurt…_

“No, you **did not**!! That Collins boy and his friends were monsters, what they did to you **was** **not** your fault! I don’t give a fuck that they were alphas, they had no right and I’m proud as hell that you killed them. If you hadn't, your father, Bellamy and I would have. You aren’t in this cell because **you** did something wrong, you’re here because the **world** is wrong, Clarke." Abby cupped her face and assured her daughter, before pulling her into a tight hug. A short knock on the door caught their attention and Bellamy stepped inside the cell, with a remorseful look.

"Time to go Abby. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her for you." The dark haired alpha promised and received a soft smile from both women. _What would I do without him? He’s saved me from being hurt so many times..._

"I know you will, Bellamy. I'll see you in a week honey. Stay strong for me, okay?" Abby gave her daughter a warm hug and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she pulled away.

"I will. Love you, mom." Clarke nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm her worries. _You can do this..._

"Love you too baby, happy birthday." The doctor kissed the blonde's forehead and headed out of the cell, sending a smile at the male alpha. 

"I'm sorry it's like this, Clarke. Don't give up, your parents and I will do everything we can to protect the two of you." Bellamy gave her a sad smile and the blonde let out a deep breath, then chewed the inside of her cheek. _One day, you won’t be able to and I’m not sure what to do then… can we do what we did to those assholes again? Do I want to kill more people? If it’s between them hurting me and killing them, I just might._

"I know, thanks Bell."

"So... you ever gonna tell me who she is?" Bellamy smiled, gesturing to the two walls that were covered in dozens of pictures of her beautiful, green eyed alpha. The woman never told Clarke her name, yet the blonde often spent hours talking to her. She knew it was silly, but talking to the drawings of the woman made her feel better. Her grandmother once told her that wolves often dream of their true mates before they meet and Clarke had hoped her true mate was real. _Why can’t I find her? She won’t let them do this to me… I know she won’t._

"I don't know her name, just that she's mine… or she's supposed to be. It would make all this shit a hell of a lot easier if she showed up right now, but in my dreams we're on the ground..." Clarke mindlessly stroked the face of the woman in her drawing and Bellamy narrowed his eyes. _Where are you, my love? I need your help!_

"You too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde scanned his face and the dark haired alpha sighed almost as if he were afraid to tell her. _No, seriously… I have to know that I’m not crazy!!_

"This sounds crazy, I know… Octavia says her true mate is on the ground and he turns into an actual wolf." The male alpha shook his head in disbelief and the blonde grabbed his arm, meeting him in the eye. _Please tell me he isn’t fucking with me!!_

"Wait… are you sure?" Clarke clarified and he nodded in affirmation, causing her heart to skip a beat. _Oh my god, that means it's not just a dream!!! She's real and on the ground!!_

"Yep, I know how it sounds…" Bellamy looked at her cautiously, as if waiting for her to judge him and it only made the blonde more certain it was true. _She’s real, I have to find her… but if she’s on the ground..._

"No, Bell… my alpha can turn into a wolf too! In my dreams I’m runn…" The blonde's face filled with a bright smile and Bellamy cut her off, with a surprised look. 

"You're running through a forest as a wolf?" The alpha suggested and the blonde nodded, enthusiastically. _Okay, so now all I have to do is figure out how to go to the ground… it will get us out of here!! I have to tell mom and dad… they have to send us to the ground!!_

"Yes!! Bell... that means it's not just in our heads, we're going to the ground!! You have to tell my parents, they have to send us to the ground!!" Clarke was getting excited now, finally having some hope for her future and that this nightmare would eventually end. _Get to the ground, follow the wolf with copper eyes and find my mate._

"It would make this mess easier to handle if we could just send you both to the ground, but it’s not safe down there, the radiation would kill you. I’ll mention it to your mom and dad, but I can’t promise it will work. Well, I better get back before I get accused of not doing my job. I'll see you later. Stay strong, kid." Bellamy gave her a hug and covered her in his scent to keep the other alphas in the cell block away. He'd been doing this for both omegas ever since they were arrested and so far, it worked. The other alpha guards made comments about both girls smelling awful and even questioned if they really were omegas.

"Thanks, Bell."Clarke hugged him back and tood a deep breath, hoping that they could find a way to the ground. _I will find you, my love!_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and dropping comments. I love getting feedback


	3. Follow the Copper Eyed Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy head to the ground. Ontari and Clarke make their way to Azgeda.

**Trikru/Azgeda Lands**

**November 9-13th 2150**

**Clarke POV**

  
  


"Klark, wake up! We have to go… now!" The Azgeda alpha shook the omega, who was curled up in a ball and completely buried in the furs. A burst of cold air hit her face when Ontari lifted the furs, Clarke let out a warning growl and the alpha stumbled backwards. "Easy, Klark… it's just me." Ontari threw up her hands to show she wasn't a threat and Clarke's cheeks went red with embarrassment. _Shit, sorry!_

"Moba, Ontari. What's happening? Are we going home?" Wanheda asked, eager for an explanation and still feeling groggy, the dark haired alpha shook her head. _What is happening? Where's Lexa?_

"There's no time, I had to kill some Maunon snipers to get to you so I'll explain on the way. We need to get you to Azgeda and fast, eat this. Can you walk?" Ontari helped the omega sit up and handed her some jerky to eat, the smell caused her stomach to growl. _I knew I should have eaten before I went to bed, but I was so tired._

"Sha." Clarke replied and quickly ate the meat, feeling better almost immediately. Once she was finished, the omega packed her things in the bag that was left for her, then followed the alpha out of the shelter. Once up the ladder, the alpha took the bag and chucked it over her shoulder with ease. _I'm glad someone has energy… I'm still so tired..._

“Remember, Onya’s stealth training… move quickly and silently. If you need my help, ask for it. This is all to save you, so don’t overdo it.” Ontari whispered and waited until Wanheda nodded in understanding, before she took off.

Clarke had trained with Anya for nearly two years… relentlessly. Yet being both six months pregnant and recovering from nearly a month of torture, made her slower than her norm… much slower. The Azgedan didn’t complain, though she normally would and it made the omega not feel so bad about being so weakened. _Any other day, she or Anya would be shouting at me to keep up…_ They ran… okay walked at a quickened pace, with several breaks until the sky grew dark. 

"I can keep going, Ontari." Clarke insisted breathlessly and the alpha shook her head in disagreement. _Thank god, I was about to collapse!_

"You need rest and food, sit." The Azgeda alpha insisted on no fires and the omega was thankful for the two furs from home, as the days were getting colder.

Ontari explained what all had happened and Clarke sat in silence as she recounted the last month outside of Mount Weather. Lexa tried dozens of different options in an attempt to rescue her mate and the others. Heda threatened to kill Octavia and Raven for leaving Clarke behind in their escape, not caring that Wanheda had ordered them to leave.

Heda wasn't eating or sleeping, she often lashed out on their friends and family. Nia decided it was best to stay by her daughter's side until they figured out how to free Clarke and Ontari said it helped Lexa's mood greatly. Hearing how broken and out of character Lexa was during her mate's imprisonment crushed the omega's heart.

The plan was ingenious and it was a massive team effort to fake multiple deaths. Bellamy should be on his way to Azgeda by now and the omega hated that he was forced to suffer in order to build the lie. Ontari assured her that Nia was giving him medicine to ease his pain and that Jackson was already prepared to treat him when he arrived at the Azgeda capitol. Raven was healing from her injuries, though may never walk again and the blonde sobbed for an hour over that piece of bad news.

"It's my fault… they took her because of me and now she can't walk..." Clarke muttered between sobs as Ontari hugged her and assured her it was Maunon who was responsible for all of it, not Clarke. _They hurt her because of me..._

"Leksa will defeat them, I know she will. My little sister has lost battles before, but never a war. Heda excels at outmaneuvering her opponent in the end, you know that. We just have to be patient, it's a five day journey at this pace… no offense. Get some sleep, Klark. We'll be safe soon, ai swega em klin." Ontari promised and the omega believed her, knowing her loved ones always found a way.

They were up by sunrise and made much better time the next day, Clarke was beginning to feel more like herself again. It was mostly due to Ontari's presence, the alpha decided to make a point to lighten the mood. She recalled humorous stories of herself and Lexa from when they were children, causing the blonde to laugh. Clarke was concerned at first that someone might hear them, but Ontari showed a radio transmitter bracelet on her wrist. 

"You're talking to our people." The omega crumpled her eyebrows and the Azgedan shrugged. _They thought of everything..._

"Not really, Raven hacked Maunon's flying machines and if this turns red, it means they are nearby. They can't see us, your father said it pings our location to Raven and she's using it to warn us. I have absolutely no idea what that means, but he said you'd know." Ontari searched the redhead's face for an explanation and Clarke put it in terms her sister in law would understand.

Lexa and her family were still adjusting to technology, which Clarke often found amusing. The look on Anya and Lexa's face when they first saw a holo was hilarious, they kept swiping their hands through it with wide eyes. Finally, Rae told them if they insisted on acting like pups instead of listening to her plan to defeat Skaikru, they could leave.

"She's tracking Maunon to make sure they aren't tracking us, like what Raven did with Skaikru last year. Fucking brilliant as usual Rae." Wanheda smiled proudly, recalling all the times Raven's brilliance got them out of a mess and was now certain that Maunon would be defeated. _You hurt her and she will find a way to destroy you for that!_

The next morning, it began to snow and Ontari was certain it would get worse, so they found a cave to make camp. They spent the night and in the morning the alpha decided to scout ahead. It was more difficult to hide your tracks in the snow and they didn't want to risk being seen crossing the border, by other Grounders. _I'm hiding from both my enemy and my people._

"I'll be back by nightfall, I need to make sure the border is clear. There shouldn't be any people for miles, so we will be safe here for a few days until the storm passes." Ontari instructed, making a point to cover the cave and Clarke in her scent before she left.

The red headed omega found a source of fresh water nearby then collected as much water and wood as she could, though she was winded rather quickly. It was frustrating for her to be so weakened, Clarke was determined to do things on her own and often complained when Lexa insisted on helping her. Now she would give anything to have her mate here doting on her and reminded herself to not complain going forward.

Clarke worked to make a bow and some arrows, then decided to hunt for dinner. She had gone hunting with Anya dozens of times and was an excellent marksman with a bow. Nia even suggested that she begin training with Echo, who was one of the Coalition's best and the omega was glad for the training. She considered hunting small game, but Ontari was afraid the snowstorm would last a few days at least.

Clarke was able to track a deer and made quick work of killing him, yet later realized that she could not carry the doe back to the cave. _I've always had a horse nearby in the past, not smart Clarke._ As she began to consider her options, she became aware of movement in the trees around her and let out a warning growl. Clarke turned to find seven wolves... actual wolves. They were surrounding the redhead on all sides and the omega acted on instinct, sending out a commanding wave of pheromones. To her surprise, the wolves stumbled backwards and then shook themselves. 

“I am **not** in the mood to fight you all off! I’m tired, hungry and pregnant, I didn’t kill this deer for you!!” Clarke growled and she knew it was ridiculous to talk to a pack of wolves, yet also knew this deer would give them enough food to get to Azgeda. The wolves growled at her as they circled and the omega sent out another wave of authority, knocking them off their feet. “ **My** deer, not yours... **MINE!** ” Clarke bared her teeth and the pack of wolves scampered off, causing the omega to let out a sigh of relief. _Okay, now what?_

She had a rope and remembered what Lincoln taught her, deciding to use a tree there to skin and clean her kill. _If I cut it up, I can get it back to the cave._ She went through the hours-long process, using the skin and a piece of her clothing to wrap the cuts of meat. Clarke was aware that the pack of wolves were still watching her from the trees and after a while, made a decision to make a peace offering. It was risky, if they thought she was weak they might attack and there was also the possibility they would try to steal her share. _Why the fuck not, they seemed to be affected by my pheromones and I can scare them off._

The omega counted seven wolves when they had her surrounded and cut up an equal share for each one. She hung her and Ontari’s portion from the rope, then headed to the trees. The wolves didn’t show themselves, but she could smell them. Clarke followed their scent and placed pieces of the meat in the general direction of each wolf in a wide circle. When the last one was placed and she returned to the tree to collect her portion, feeling proud that she at least fed the pack.

As she worked to prepare the rest of the meat for the trip to the cave, she spotted the wolves as they approached her gift. They each gave her a wary look, before they took the meat she left for them and seemed to ignore her as they ate. Clarke was about to leave with her portion of the meat, when the surrounding wolves began to growl and she hoped they wouldn't attack.

The omega prepared to send out pheromones when something heavy landed on her back and scratched at her clothing with razor sharp claws. Clarke ignored the pain and went into survival mode, clutching Anya’s knife with a strong grip.

The omega flipped on her back and stabbed the jaguar in the neck with one swift movement. The beast clawed at her belly and roared. The pain of her wounds and loss of blood began to lessen of her ability to function, yet she managed to stab the beast with her knife a second time. The jaguar slumped on top of her and the blonde's vision slowly faded to darkness. _Killed by a damn cat..._

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


**Ark**

**Sky Cell**

**October 22, 2148**

  
  


"Only a handful of people know the radiation levels are safe and none of them will turn on us. We'll keep the others distracted for as long as we can. Find other people, preferably your true mate's people and convince them to take you three in. If she is your true mate, she will protect you when the Ark eventually comes to the ground.” Jake instructed and the blonde gulped hard, then nodded in understanding. She was finally going to the ground, finally going on the search for her mate and part of her was suddenly terrified. _What if it is just a dream? What if she isn’t real?_

“I know she will… I just have to find her, assuming she's real.” Clarke replied and her father gave her a wide smile, then cupped her cheek. They had no choice, they were going to float Octavia and Clarke tomorrow morning. The Ark alphas were terrified after their most recent show of superiority, making their fate unquestionable. _No… she’s down there, no doubting yourself, Clarke. You’re just nervous. It’s this or die and you know you’ll be happy with her._

“She’s real, Clarke and you will find her. Do what she told you to do in the dream and look for any copper eyed wolf, it will take you to your true mate. This will allow you to send messages to us through Morse code, if you ever want to talk. I love you, kiddo and I know we'll meet again." Jake pulled his daughter into a tight hug after handing her the radio transmitter and kissed her on the forehead. _I can do this… don’t be scared._

The Ark alphas brought both of them in front of the council for a trial, after Abby and others demanded it. The two omegas didn’t mean to do it and had no idea until that moment, that they could. The entire Council obeyed the two teen girls' request and agreed to set them free... **without hesitation.**

The entire Ark was shaken by the dramatic reversal and when the alphas snapped out of it, they were furious. Death sentence, no exceptions or appeals… Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake were deemed too dangerous to live. _What if it is just a dream? We know it's safe to live on the ground and dad says he saw signs of life on the scanners, but what if they're bad people… worse than the ones on the Ark?_

"I love you too, dad." Clarke looked up at her father with a mixture of excitement and fear. _Stop it, Clarke!! Why are you doubting yourself?_

"I love you baby and I have every faith that you will be safe on the ground. When you **do** find people down there, don't back down. There's no one to enforce Ark law and therefore you can use your gifts without retaliation. Make sure they know how strong you are the first chance you get." Abby cupped the blonde's face, meeting her eyes as she spoke and Clarke gulped. _What if Octavia and I are only stronger than Ark alphas?_

"What if we can't, what if they're stronger than we are?" The blonde asked and her mother gave her a proud smile. The station alphas feared the omegas after they saw what they were capable of and now the two omegas were supposed to be heavily sedated, so they couldn't escape. Today, Abby was supposed to collect multiple samples from both girls to study and tomorrow, death. _First we are their property and now we’re dangerous criminals, go figure._

"No Alpha is stronger than the two of you, Clarke. I don't have a scientific explanation for how the two of you can control alphas, but it **will** save your lives. I have to sedate you and Octavia, to make the others think you are going to the Med Bay. Marcus is going to run interference to keep everyone away and Bellamy is already on the dropship. May we meet again, Clarke." Abby and Jake gave their daughter a tight hug before her mother injected her with a sedative. _This is going to work, I’m going to find her..._

"May we… meet…" Clarke was unconscious before she could finish and Abby stroked her face as Jake kissed her head.

"We're doing the right thing for our daughter." Jake assured his mate, who was filling the cell with distress pheromones and the male omega rubbed her back to calm her.

"I know, I'm just so scared that we won't see her again." Abby gulped as she stroked her daughter's face and Jake gave her a reassuring smile.

"We will. I believe that, babe."

  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**Dropship**

**Trikru Lands**

**October 23, 2148**

  
  
  


"Woooooo!!!! We’re back, bitches!!! This is so much more beautiful than I thought it would be!" Octavia was dancing around with a wide smile and though the blonde was relieved to be on the ground, she was on a mission to find her mate.

Logically, she knew they needed to prepare to survive long term and staying by the dropship was their safest bet, yet it took all she had not to run through the forest to find her mate. _Find my alpha… she tells me to follow a copper eyed wolf, so... find some wolves, maybe?_

"Don't get too excited, O. We still have to find food and water, we can use the dropship for shelter. It will be dark soon, we can look for other people in the morning..." Clarke sounded like she was on task, but she wasn’t at all.

All she could think of was that this forest looked exactly like the one she ran through every night and that meant her alpha was here somewhere. The forest made the blonde feel at home, for reasons she could not explain.

In her dreams she could smell the plants and wildlife however in person, it was very different… more intense. There were sounds all around them, chirps, hums and other sounds that until now, Clarke had only dreamt of. _It’s so beautiful and peaceful… The smell of the forest reminds me of my mate..._ _I kinda hoped I’d see her the second we landed..._

"Clarke… we're free and on the ground, so lighten up! I know this forest and I’m pretty sure you do too. We made it, we just have to find our true mates and then we can beat the shit out of the Arkers when they land. That’s the whole point of coming down here!!" Octavia exclaimed happily and she had a very good point, they were free on the ground. _She’s out there… I just have to find this copper eyed wolf, assuming she exists._

"O has a point, Princess. No more alphas demanding they’re better than you… just us and this incredibly beautiful place. I had no idea it would look like this! It’s so green and the smell… I don’t know, it feels like home." Bellamy interjected, looking around with a wide smile and the blonde took a moment to take it all in. _It is beautiful, like my alpha… the forest smells a lot like her._

"Don't call her that, Bell!! That's what Finn called her." Octavia slapped her brother’s arm and he grimaced, giving Clarke an apologetic smile. _He’s dead… can we not bring him up… ever?_

"Sorry, Clarke."

"It's okay Bell, you're nothing like… shit, do you smell that?" Clarke smiled widely and sniffed the air, before her eyes went wide at the scent she caught. _It’s not my alpha, this one smells nothing like her… maybe it's Octavia’s mate._

"Alpha... get behind me." Bellamy instructed, but the blonde omega remembered her mother's words. _Show them how strong you are the first chance you get!!_

"I have a better idea, O be ready. Come on out! We can smell you and we’re not afraid!" Clarke stepped forward bravely and the younger omega joined her, while Bellamy was panicking. _Be strong… maybe it’s this wolf I’m supposed to follow. If not, they may lead me to her..._

"Guys! What are you doing?" The male alpha asked and let out a warning growl towards whoever was approaching, though the blonde paid it no mind. _Don’t be afraid, show them what we can do..._

"What are you waiting for? Scared??" Octavia shouted, giving the blonde a smirk, then the three of them turned and growled at the sound of movement in the trees.

Clarke ignored the distress pheromones that Bellamy was giving off and stepped forward. The strange alpha stood still as the blonde inched closer to her, watching Clarke carefully with copper eyes. _Copper eyes… my alpha said to follow her..._

She was tall, beautiful, had a commanding presence and Clarke was certain this alpha would bring her to her mate. The woman stood confidently before them, not seeming to care that she was outnumbered and narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

"Chon you bilaik?" The female alpha asked with authority and Clarke had absolutely no idea what she said. _Do they speak another language?_

"Sorry? I don't understand..." The blonde shook her head and crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. _Oh god… what if my mate doesn’t speak english??_

"Who are you?" The copper eyed woman seemed unimpressed by Clarke and her friends, making the blonde feel desperate. _Yes! She speaks english... now_ _I have to follow her, so be nice..._

"I'm Clarke Griffin. That's Octavia Blake and her big brother, Bellamy." Clarke gestured towards her friends, then outstretched her hand to shake and received a glare in response. _Okay, so she’s obviously not friendly..._

"Where did you come from Klark Griffin?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes when Octavia stepped next to Clarke and gave her a nod. _We’re ready to knock you on your ass if we have to. Please just play nice so I can follow you to my true mate!!_

"The Ark Space Station… up there." The blonde pointed to the sky and there seemed to be some kind of recognition on the woman’s face. _Has she heard of us coming from the sky, or did my mate tell her about me?_

"Do you speak the truth, Klark?" The woman stepped forward, looking down menacingly at the blonde and seemed surprised that the two omegas would not back down. Immune to pheromones or not, Clarke was aware that the alpha was trying to force them into submission. _That doesn’t work on me and Octavia, try again..._

"Yes, we came down from the sky in that dropship there." Clarke shifted her gaze to the dropship and the alpha narrowed her eyes once again at the blonde. _She’s used to people being afraid of her..._

"What are you, Klark of the sky people? Your alpha friend is on his knees, you and the other omega stand tall." The copper eyed alpha nodded her head at Bellamy and Clarke's eyes went wide as she turned her head. As the woman said, he was on his knees and baring his throat, Octavia moved to stand protectively in front of her brother.

"Stop it!" The blonde commanded and the alpha stumbled backwards with a confused look on her face. _That’s right, bitch… we aren’t like the omegas you’re used to..._

"What are you??" The copper eyed alpha looked almost afraid now, looking between the blonde and Octavia with confusion. _This better be the wolf that I’m supposed to follow!!_

"I told you, I'm Clarke Griffin. You okay, Bell?" Clarke looked at Bell, who Octavia was helping to his feet and the alpha nodded in affirmation. _This isn’t exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for… why isn’t my true mate here?_

"I must bring you to see Heda." The woman offered coldly and the blonde shook her head in confusion. _Who? Is that a name or something from that strange language?_

"Who is that?" Octavia interjected and the blonde was glad to see Bellamy back on his feet, seeming to be fully recovered from whatever pheromones the alpha was using.

They were difficult for Clarke and Octavia to gauge, being immune to them. Countless times on the Ark, alphas tried to bring groups of people to submission and the two girls barely registered a tickle while others had bloody noses. They still didn’t know why, Abby didn’t feel comfortable running any type of experiment and said that if she did, it would open Pandora's box. 

"The Commander, she is the leader of our people…" The woman explained and the blonde fought the excitement that flooded her senses, hoping the woman was speaking of her alpha. _She?? Is she talking about my mate? I have so many questions!!_

"Does she have green eyes and brown hair in braids… perfect cheekbones and long legs? Her voice sounds like...” The blonde was babbling and desperate for more information, only to be cut off by Octavia, who was pointing at the forest with a panicked look. _I could swear this alpha reacted to my description… she must know my mate!!_

"Uh, Clarke… look, smoke!"

"Jok!" The woman growled and then ran towards the smoke at an incredibly fast pace, causing the blonde to panic. _No! I can't lose sight of her, she's supposed to lead me to my mate!!_

"Wait!!" Clarke burst into a sprint, focused on following the scent of the alpha and finding her mate. She ran for several moments before Bellamy caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Clarke… what the fuck are you doing??" The alpha looked scared and confused, the blonde was **not** going to let him keep her from her alpha. _If you make me lose this wolf, I will never forgive you!!_

"If there's a fire, they need help and if we help them they may help us find our mates! For all we know they are in danger and we're supposed to help them!!" Clarke insisted and looked to Octavia for help. _Please be on my side on this one..._

"She's right, let's go big brother!!" Octavia smiled at the blonde who gave her a grateful smile and hoped they wouldn't lose the copper eyed wolf's scent. 

"This is stupid! We don't know them!" Bellamy argued and the blonde had no more patience for this discussion. 

"Our true mates are one of her people and I plan on finding mine, stay if you want!" Clarke turned on her heel and the two omegas ran after the copper eyed wolf, following her towards the flames in the distance. _I'm coming… please be there!!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lexa and Clarke meeting for the first time.


	4. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa meet for the first time.

**October 23, 2148**

**TonDC**

**Lexa POV**

  
  
  


The fires blazed throughout the village and gonas worked desperately to rescue those trapped inside their burning homes. All of TonDC was in chaos, so much so that at first, none noticed that they were not alone in their rescue efforts.

Lexa however, spotted their unexpected helpers the moment a familiar scent caught her attention and turned to see her true mate in the flesh. The omega's scent caused a shudder through the alpha, it was a mixture of sweet fruit, harsh metallic, a freshwater stream and spring flowers. _By the spirits, I could get drunk on her smell alone…_

Lexa wanted nothing more than to abandon the rescue effort and hold her mysterious mate in her arms. However, the screams of her people shifted her focus back to rescuing them and the fact that her omega seemed driven to do the same, made Heda’s heart sing. 

The blonde and the dark haired omega paid no mind to whom they ordered around, regardless of status. Yet at the same time, none in the village had seen Lexa’s true mate and her two friends before. The three newcomers worked to free those trapped in the rubble of their homes and charged into the flame ridden buildings without fear or hesitation.

They gave Lexa’s people commands and though they were strangers, none disobeyed them. These three wolves were smart and were able to predict how a building would fall before it did, pointing out weak points. They seemed to truly care about Lexa’s people and fought hard to rescue each new person they found trapped in the rubble.

Once the victim was free of the flames, the blonde went to work on healing their wounds. After the flames were out, the people gathered to watch the blonde omega and her friends work with the healers. Nyko proclaimed three gonas dead, yet when the blonde pressed her mouth to theirs and pumped their chests, they came back to life.

The first one to be brought back from death was the stoic, dark skinned Wormana. Once Indra was awake and gasping, the blonde omega moved to the next patient without skipping a beat. It was strangely comforting to watch her omega work and it was clear that Lexa was not alone in this feeling.

Whispers filled the air, people in awe of their unexpected guests ability to effectively rescue their gonas and questions about their origins. Questions that Lexa had asked countless times throughout the years, though one had been answered the moment they arrived. _Smoke and fire come with me… just like she told me thousands of times in the past._

“Who is she, Leksa?” Indra asked, as she carefully watched the blonde omega and her comrades working passionately to save their wounded.

Lexa's true mate, whoever she was, truly cared for each gona that she examined and leading people seemed to be in her blood. If it were not for her intoxicating scent, Lexa would have assumed that her true mate and omega friend were alphas.

In the distance, Lexa spotted Lincoln and noticed that he was watching the other omega with the same intensity as Heda watched the blonde. He shot Lexa a wide smile and nod, knowing that both of their dreams had finally come true. _They're real and they're saving our people as if they have lived among us all this time. I didn’t think it possible to love my mate more than I have for so long, until this moment._

“It's her, Indra. My omega, my true mate… the one I've dreamed of for so long..." Lexa replied, almost breathless and her wolf howled like never before. _Our people will not hesitate to accept them after such heroics and will gladly call my mate their queen._

"Are you fucking serious... **Klark** is your true mate? I guess that explains a lot, she doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything or anyone." Anya interjected as she approached and Lexa gave her a hopeful smile. _How does Anya know her? What else does she know about her?_

"You know her?" Heda’s heart was thumping rapidly, a mixture of excitement and relief that the moment she had waited so long for was finally before her. 

"Not really. I should warn you, Klark and the other omega Octavia, they don't submit. The alpha with them submitted immediately, but the two omegas are... different. I was going to bring them to you when the dark haired omega saw the smoke." Anya explained and her choice of words suggested there was more to it than not submitting.

Both Lexa’s and Lincoln's omegas had been pumping out calming pheromones, accompanied by an incredibly powerful wave of authority from the very moment they arrived. Lexa herself was wise enough to keep her distance, both in an effort to maintain a clear head and to not scare her omega away, now that she was finally here. 

"What do you mean, Onya? What makes them different?" Lexa asked, searching her former fos’ face and finding her seemingly hesitant in her response. _What is Anya afraid to admit to?_

"Their alpha friend was on his knees and baring his throat. Klark told me to stop forcing him to submit and I felt… compelled to obey her. The pheromones they used were different from anything I’ve felt or smelled before and in truth, it almost knocked me off my feet." Anya replied and the brunette wasn't surprised in the least, given the way Clarke carried herself now. 

"Our teachings speak of such two omegas, they are immune to pheromones and can shift into wolf form. Are you certain about this, Onya?" Indra asked with a shocked look and Lexa couldn't help the proud smile that threatened to escape her lips.

All of their people had heard the legends of Wanheda and Blodreina. Two omegas that will never submit and can change their skins to show their wolves, they were why their people held omegas in such high regard. According to legend these omegas would bring their people to greatness and destroy their enemies, leading an army of actual wolves. Now, two such omegas stood in front of them and one was Lexa's true mate. 

"Sha." Anya gulped, seemingly embarrassed to admit that this amazing, beautiful omega had bested her and yet it only made Lexa more prideful. **_My_ ** _mate is one of the omegas our people have been waiting for!!_

"You said that her name was Klark?" Lexa looked to her old fos for any information she might have on her blonde omega. _I have to learn everything there is to know about her!!_

"Sha. Her name is Klark Griffin and she says that they came from the sky. Up there. Guess you aren't crazy after all, Heda." Anya informed them, pointing up to the sky and it made the brunette smile more widely, if it were even possible.

If the alpha was correct, the blonde would be in heat soon and there was a battle in Lexa's mind, trying to decide what to do about it. Part of her wanted to growl at the whole village, toss the blonde over her shoulder and take her to the Commander's tent to mate her. Yet another part was determined to let the blonde stay focused on saving Lexa's people and help her anyway she could. _Is it because we've finally met? Clarke doesn’t seem to know that she’s about to go into heat…_

“Do not speak of this to anyone, either of you. Only tell others that because of Klark and her friends, many of our people live. Our people are gravely injured and Klark's people seem to be more skilled than any of our healers. I will speak with Klark and her friends once things have calmed down. For the moment, let them work and help them anyway that you can.” Lexa ordered, with her green eyes fixed on the omega’s every movement and expression. _She's so beautiful, so strong and compassionate, so focused on helping complete strangers. In the name of the Spirits, where has she been all these years?_

“Sha, Heda.” Both Wormanas replied in unison with a nod and moved to the blonde’s side offering to help. The omega didn’t bother with formalities as she barked instructions at both generals as if she were Heda herself and they complied. Likely driven to do so by the powerful pheromones the two omegas omitted, demanding the attention of all present. 

By the time the last patient was cleared, the blonde omega took a deep breath and stood up, looking around at the half destroyed village in horror. The blonde met eyes with her alpha for the first time and the sweet calming aroma was quickly replaced with the sour smell of distress. Without thought, Lexa rushed to the girl’s side to comfort her as tears escaped her oceanic eyes.

The blonde’s legs gave out, likely from exhaustion as the adrenaline that fueled her actions dissipated. Heda effortlessly caught the blonde before she hit the ground and carried her directly to the Commander's Tent. Even an alpha as powerful as Lexa would be exhausted from scenting an entire village into a calm submission, like these two omegas had. To maintain it for hours, with no sign of it draining them was remarkable if not unheard of, even in alphas.

Lexa sat down on her throne, with her omega cradled in her lap and wrapped her strong arms around the blonde, holding her as closely as she could. Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s neck and cried uncontrollably. Every sob, whimper and heavy breath tore into the alpha’s heart, her wolf wanting desperately to ease the blonde's pain. The brunette tried to calm her with soothing pheromones and yet it did not seem to have any effect on the omega. Lexa wasn't certain how long Clarke cried in her arms before she broke the silence with a shaky voice.

“It’s my fault. Your people died because of me, a piece of the ship we came down in caused the fire, all because my parents were trying to save us! I’m supposed to be yours and I killed ten of your people. You probably hate me now!” The blonde's eyes swelled with more tears and she reeked of fear, causing Lexa to begin purring to calm her true mate. _By the Spirits, she’s so frightened..._ The purring seemed to ease the blonde's pain and fear, her body relaxed into the alpha's. Heda pulled back after a few moments to meet the girl's watery eyes and lifted her chin. 

“I could **never** hate you, Klark.” Lexa wiped the sky girl’s tears as she spoke and pressed her forehead against Clarke’s, smiling when the distress in the air settled back into the sweet aroma the brunette knew so well. _That’s the scent of my true mate..._

“Is your leader gonna punish me? I'm an omega and I should probably confess, but I’m af…” Clarke stopped as Heda pressed a slender finger to the omega’s lips and gazed deep into her oceanic eyes. _By the Spirits, I could get lost in those eyes..._

“No, Klark. Ai laik Heda, the leader of my people and I promise that no harm will be brought to you. You saved fifty three of my people, you have more than made up for the ten lives lost today and I forgive you for their deaths. You are safe, ai houmon… you will **always** be safe with me." Lexa held Clarke closer and the blonde pressed her nose against the alpha's neck, sending a shudder through Lexa's body. _She's just scared, it doesn't mean anything..._

“I’m sorry, you never told me your name in my dreams...” Clarke offered after a few moments and the brunette smiled apologetically, not considering until now that she had her at a disadvantage. _So she_ **_did_ ** _dream about me… I wonder if it was the same..._

“Leksa kom Trikru. Would you like some food, Klark? You are nearing your heat and will need the food, I can send for some if you’d like.” Lexa replied, considering what Nia taught her about omegas in heat and that they needed copious amounts of food. _Not that I expect that we will mate right this second…_

The blonde crumpled her eyebrows in confusion for a moment and then her sapphire eyes went wide, seemingly unaware of her heat until now. _Shit, she probably thinks I expect us to mate now by suggesting it… Not smart, Lexa, are you trying to scare her off?_

“I should be hungry enough to eat a horse right now, but I’m too wired to eat. Can I have a raincheck?” Clarke offered and though she had no idea what the sky girl was talking about, Lexa nodded her agreement. _Her people eat their horses and she wants to check if it’s raining? Is it a mating custom of her people?_

The brunette turned her head at the sound of movement to find Anya entering the tent, with Lincoln and Clarke's two friends in tow. The omega and Lincoln seemed completely distracted by each other, while the other male alpha seemed very nervous. Not that Lexa could blame him, both omegas smelled like they were nearing their heat. _He is probably terrified he will have to fight all of us off to protect them..._

"This is Octavia Blake and her brother Bellamy, they wanted to make sure that Klark was safe." Anya explained and the dark haired male alpha with her gave the brunette an inexplicable look. It was almost as if he recognized Lexa, which should be impossible. _He does seem to recognize me, please tell me that he doesn’t dream of me too..._

"You okay, Clarke?" The one called Bellamy asked and the blonde nodded with a wide smile, the alpha seemed to be protective of Clarke. _Who is this alpha and why does he demand_ **_my mate’s_ ** _attention??_

"I'm okay Bell. This is Lexa, she won’t hurt me… I promise." Clarke reassured her friend and the brunette shivered at the sound of her name leaving her omega's lips. _Her voice is so..._

"Uh… Clarke, can I have a word?" The male alpha asked with hesitation and the blonde scooted out of Lexa's lap to speak with her friend.

Clarke looked back at Lexa when she let out an unintentional whimper at the loss of contact and Anya gave the brunette an amused smirk. _What the hell, Lexa… you're acting like a needy pup!_ Lincoln and the one called Octavia seemed so enthralled with each other, that they completely ignored the others. 

"Is that who I think she is? I mean she looks exactly like the drawings in your cell." Bellamy asked quietly and her omega nodded in affirmation, causing the brunette to listen more carefully. _Drawings? Cell? Was she a prisoner?_

"It's my alpha, the one I've been dreaming about. We’re safe with Lexa and her people, they’ll protect us." Clarke answered, glancing at the brunette for approval and Lexa smiled, then nodded her agreement. _She said_ **_my alpha_ ** _… Thank the Spirits!!_

"You're sure about that? I mean they look like something from an old movie about the dark ages and we don’t know them yet." Bellamy objected and the blonde took the male alpha's hand, then smiled up at him. _Who is he and why is he so familiar with_ **_my_ ** _mate?_

"Lexa would never hurt me and will kill anyone that tries, I’m safe with her. I’d say that you were safe too, but I'm pretty sure that she’s jealous of you right now." Clarke glanced at the brunette, who was unintentionally snarling at the sight of **her** omega holding another alpha’s hand and Lexa ceased her growls instantly. _Shit! Don't scare Clarke away, he's her friend..._

"We found them, big brother… our true mates are real and their people will protect us from the Ark." Octavia interjected and gave Lincoln a dreamy smile, the gona nodded his agreement. Bellamy let out a sigh and nodded to himself, then straightened his back.

"It’s been a long day, we should get back to the dropship and set up camp. We can discuss this in the morning, after everyone’s had some sleep." The dark haired alpha suggested, trying to protect the two omegas and the brunette respected that he was distrustful of her people. _Omegas can sometimes be irrational during their heat and latch on to the first alpha that offers comfort._ _He must be scared shitless, worried that they aren’t thinking this through and he will have to protect them from us._

"The three of you can stay with my people, we will protect and feed you. I swear to you Belomi, that no harm will come to Klark and Octavia. Anya will find you a tent to sleep in, Octavia will be safe with Linkon and Klark will stay with me." Lexa put a heavy emphasis on Clarke staying with her and did not care if it seemed too forward. _Now that she's finally here, I will not be parted from her!_

"What are you playing at? I'm not leaving them alone with alphas that they hardly know this close to their heat!" Bellamy growled loudly, under any other circumstances Lexa would rip his throat out for standing between her and her omega. Yet she was certain that this man only wanted to protect Clarke and his sister, putting him in a very dangerous situation. _Any other alpha would back down and leave the two omegas to their fate, especially surrounded by hundreds of alphas. He will die to protect them, I see it in his eyes… he's had to fight off alphas from them before._

"I promise to keep Klark safe and I know Lincoln will do the same for your sister, we are true mates. I think you already know that, so why are you fighting this?" Lexa asked him, careful to meet his eyes and fighting the urge to attack him. _You are trying to take_ **_my_ ** _mate away from me and I will fight you for Clarke, if I have to!_

"I'll be okay Bell, I promise." Clarke smiled up at him and the male alpha only seemed more agitated, likely from the harsh pheromones the brunette was pumping into the air. Lexa didn't intend on acting so territorial, but her mate was giving way too much attention to this alpha. _Back off, asshole... she's mine!_

“What if you go into heat? Will she be able to control herself?" Bellamy gave Clarke a concerned look and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, causing Lexa to let out a loud growl.

The tent suddenly filled with an intoxicating scent, different from any other she had smelled before. It was beckoning her to stay still and calm, even the brunette’s body began to feel heavy. Lexa looked to Anya and Lincoln, both of their faces were filled with confused looks. _Are Clarke and Octavia doing this to keep us from attacking Bellamy? I don’t think I could attack anyone, even if I needed to…_

"You've seen her face, Bell and you know who she is… you don't have to worry. We’re meant to be, like O and Lincoln are." Clarke replied calmly and the brunette was glad to have been seated, because she was beginning to feel dizzy. _What is this??_

Lexa looked to the blonde for an explanation, meeting her eyes and the feeling ceased immediately. The blonde crossed the tent to check on her alpha and the dark haired omega did the same.

“I’m so sorry, we can’t always control it. Especially when O and I are together, you okay?” Clarke asked her alpha with a concerned look and stroked her face, causing Lexa to smile up at her. _They_ **_are_ ** _the two omegas the priests spoke of, they can control alphas._

“I am fine, Klark.” Lexa nodded and took a deep breath to center herself, then looked at Bellamy. _Reassure him… be honest, let him know you do care about her…_ "Klark and I are true mates, I will **never** harm her. I am the leader of my people and my armies will protect all three of you. You are welcome to live among my people and we will kill any that threaten you, ai swega em klin." Lexa promised and made a point to meet his eyes to put him at ease.

There was no mistaking the look on his face, Bellamy has been protecting them from alphas for sometime and doesn’t trust any other than himself. It concerned Lexa deeply, wondering who they feared and what happened to them. _Did someone hurt Clarke and Octavia before? Who are they running from?_

“You can trust Lexa. I promise, Bell… we’re safe with these people. You’re right, it’s been a stressful day between escaping and then rescuing people. Let's get some rest and talk this out in the morning, okay?” Clarke gave the male alpha a smile and then pulled him into a hug, causing Lexa to tense up. _Why is she so familiar with him??_

"Sleep well, Clarke. I'll come by to check on you in the morning.” Bellamy kissed the top of Clarke's head, bringing a loud growl from the brunette and he shot her a cautious glance. 

"I think it would be wise to leave these two alone before Heda rips your throat out, sky boy." Anya chuckled, shook her head and herded the others towards the tent exit, winking at the brunette as they exited. _Clarke needs a sanctuary, she needs to feel safe…_

Lexa stood and went to a trunk, pulling out fresh clothing for her omega. The blonde's clothes were stained in a mixture of ash and blood. Clarke watched her alpha carefully as she gathered clothes and set them on the bed. Lexa knew deep down that she was marking her territory by suggesting Clarke wear her clothing and normally, she would be put off by such behavior. However she had waited so long for the blonde and her omega was still hugging strange alphas. _I’m not being over protective… I just want everyone to know that she’s mine._

“These should fit you, Klark. I assume that sky people do not sleep in bloody clothes, the water in the tub should be hot. You can bathe and change, I will be on the other side of the tent, if you need anything.” The brunette offered and received a genuine smile of gratitude in return.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“You are welcome, Klark.” Lexa replied with a wide smile and loosened a tent flap so the omega would have privacy.

She popped her head outside the tent entrance to send for food and wine. Lexa also requested a basin and rag so she could clean herself off from the ash that covered her clothing and face. The alpha grabbed a book and took a seat on her throne, though she never actually opened the book.

Instead, she closed her eyes and focused her senses on the omega on the other side of the tent flap. Listening to her breathing and heartbeat slowing down as she relaxed in the warm bath. The food arrived and the alpha quietly arranged it on the table for them.

The brunette wiped the grime from her hands and face, then quickly changed into clean clothes as Clarke bathed. Lexa silently considered her omega and the conversation Clarke had with her friends. _Bellamy mentioned a cell and Clarke said something about an escape._

She heard her omega get out of the tub, then get dressed and Lexa poked her head around the tent flap that separated them. She couldn't help the proud smile that filled her face when she found the blonde rolling around on her bed, inhaling the alpha's scent.

The bath had washed away the grime, making Clarke look even more beautiful than before. Her golden hair seemed to shine in the candlelight, her exposed skin was surprisingly pale and unscarred. _Clarke had shorter hair, tattoos and scars in my dreams. Why does she look so different, is it some kind of sign for the future?_ The brunette cleared her throat and the blonde snapped up with rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Clarke chewed on her bottom lip nervously and the brunette shook her head, then gave her a kind smile.

"Don't be, your heat is coming and your instincts are telling you that you're safe covered in my scent. I know that you said you weren't hungry…" Lexa offered and hoped that she had interpreted Nia’s lessons appropriately.

Nia fully supported Lexa's mission to find her true mate and threatened to cut out Titus' tongue if he brought up her taking another mate again. There was a very obvious catalyst behind Nia’s actions, having been the first mate of Lexa’s father. The brunette herself swore to never be like him and went to Nia for advice on what to do when she finally met her mate. _Who better to learn from than an omega that was mistreated to teach me the right way to act with a mate._

"I'm starving actually… I should've known I would be after a hot bath..." Clarke gave the brunette a bashful look and Lexa smiled proudly, relieved that she did the right thing by ordering food. _Well done, Lexa… now what else did Nia teach me about omegas..._

"Then I am glad that I had some food brought to the tent for us, we can eat by the fire." Lexa suggested and the blonde gladly went to the next room, immediately sitting on the floor next to the fire pit. "Klark, don't you want to use a chair?" Lexa asked with wide eyes at the blonde’s actions and was met with a face full of confusion.

"Y-you don't mind?” Clarke asked cautiously and it disturbed the brunette that her mate was afraid of anything, much less sitting in a chair. _First her alpha friend acts like he’s had to fight off a group of other alphas to protect her before, now she’s afraid to sit in a chair?_

"Of course not, why would I?" Lexa offered her hand to lift the blonde and smiled when Clarke accepted her help.

"Only my mom or Bellamy let me sit in a chair and even then I could be arrested for it. Then again, I already had a death sentence..." The blonde explained and it shocked Lexa, it was unthinkable. 

"Your people kill omegas for sitting in a chair?" The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow and gestured for her to sit, to reassure Clarke of her sincerity.

"My people think omegas are only as good as the number of pups they have." Clarke’s cheeks flushed as soon as she sat down and Lexa gave her kind smile, to put her at ease. 

"You are my true mate, you can sit anywhere you like and I will kill any that say otherwise! Omegas are praised among my people, some are even worshipped and I believe that my mate should be one that is worshipped." The brunette replied, as she handed Clarke a plate full of food and was met with wide eyes. _Omegas are far superior to alphas… Clarke and her friend have proven that in a few short hours._

“This is what your people eat?” The blonde asked and Lexa crumpled her eyes in confusion, hoping she didn’t offer Clarke something she disliked. “Back home, we eat this… paste made up of nutrients. It tastes and smells awful, but **this** smells amazing!” The omega smiled and grabbed a piece of meat, moaning as she chewed it. _Okay, so she seems to approve._

“Bellamy seems very protective of you and his sister, is it just the three of you?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow, pleased that she worded it without seeming too jealous.

"He's like my big brother and Octavia’s like a sister, my parents took them in after their mom died. Bell has been protecting us from alphas for over two years and I feel safe with him. He's gotten his ass beat plenty of times trying to protect us. If not for him and my parents, we’d both be dead. They sent us to the ground to save us from our people." Clarke explained and it was clear that there was more to the story, the brunette sensed a hint of fear from her omega. _What did they save them from?_

“Did your people hurt you, Klark?” Lexa took the blonde’s hand, giving her a concerned look and Clarke took a deep breath as she nodded. _They did hurt her!! I will kill them for this… whoever they are!!_

“I… yes, but the ones that actually physically hurt us are dead, we killed them.The rest of the alphas on the Ark hate us because we don’t submit and can do what we did a few minutes ago. We were supposed to be executed at midnight tonight, so my parents sent us down to find you. They were hoping that because I’m your true mate and Lincoln is Octavia’s, you would protect us from our people. My parents are stalling the others until they know we're safe, but they will come to the ground eventually. I'm sorry Lexa, we just met and I'm asking you to protect us from our own people.” The blonde gave the brunette alpha an apologetic expression and Heda shook her head. _Her people are monsters… we have to protect them and any others like them._

"Do not be sorry, Klark. You are not asking me to do anything I wouldn’t already do for my mate. You and your friends are my people now, as are any others that need our protection when they arrive. Will you tell me about yourself? The dreams were always the same and I know nothing about you, other than you are meant to be mine." Lexa reassured the blonde, then gave her full attention as her omega told stories of life among the stars.

The brunette had to contain herself as she listened to Clarke’s stories and found herself often clenching her jaw in anger. _They treat omegas worse than my own father did… forced multiple mates for omegas??_ Her omega seemed at ease in Lexa’s presence and took the brunette’s hand whenever she growled, to calm her. Clarke eventually suggested they switch subjects to Lexa’s life on the ground and smiled as she listened to the brunette recall stories. They talked for hours and it wasn’t until the blonde yawned that Lexa realized how much time had passed. _She must be exhausted!!_

“It’s very late and you look exhausted, we should get some sleep.”Lexa stood and offered her hand to lift the blonde, then walked with her to the bed.

"Sleep sounds great, right now. You are so good to me, thank you." Clarke gave her a sleepy grin and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, Klark." Lexa replied with a warm smile and helped the blonde get under the covers, then turned to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"I will be on the other side of the tent, if you need anything." Lexa gave her kind smile that quickly dropped at the blonde's heartbroken reaction. _Oh no… what did I do wrong?_

"You don’t want me, of course you don’t. You’re amazing and I’m a mess… a criminal." The blonde sobbed, causing Lexa to sit on the bed and pull her omega into her arms, trying to calm her with soothing pheromones. _It’s not working, why isn’t… dammit Lexa, she said pheromones don’t work the same with her._

"Shh, my sweet omega. I **do** want you Klark, you and no other. I have dreamed countless times of the day you finally came into my life and now that my dream is a reality, I will **never** let you go. I am yours, Klark and you are mine, if you'll have me." Lexa promised and smiled when the blonde seemed to relax, yet pulled her impossibly closer. _To be strong enough to force hundreds into submission for hours and yet be so frightened to be parted from me._ _Is it because of her heat?_

"I’ve always been yours and always will. I’m sorry, I’m feeling really emotional today for some reason. Will you hold me until I go to sleep?" Clarke asked nervously and the brunette did not hesitate in her response, tossing her boots on the floor. 

"Sha, ai houmon… ai hod yu op feva. (I will always hold you.)” Lexa replied with a grin as she scooted under the covers and pulled the blonde into her body, finding the contact exhilarating. _I really could do this forever..._

"I have no idea what that means, but I love hearing you say it." Clarke whispered and tucked her nose into the brunette’s neck, causing the alpha to purr in response. The blonde seemed to relax at the sound of Lexa’s purrs and hummed in approval. It was only a few moments before the alpha and omega fell into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Oso laik Pakkru (We are Pack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Ontari returns to the cave.  
> Flashback: Clarke meets Lexa's family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Next chapter is in the proofreading stage and I will post probably tomorrow. Hope everyone is healthy and safe!

**Cave**

**November 13, 2150**

**Ontari POV**

  
  


It took far longer than Ontari expected to return to the cave, thanks to the snowstorm that blew in. The storm started around midday and was practically a blizzard, Ontari was grateful they found a cave before the storm. Clarke would be safe and warm until the alpha made it back, she was certain of that.

The way to Azgeda seemed to be clear of trouble and the alpha managed to gather news from a trading post just north of the border. Belomi kom Trikru had been captured and brought to Azplana to pay for his crime of murdering Wanheda. The trader and his wife were heartbroken to hear that Klark kom Trikru was dead. They planned to go to Polis to offer their condolences, but the snow kept them in Azgeda.

The trader told her that Jeik kom Skaikru abandoned his mate for making a treaty with Maunon, allowing their daughter to die and was living in the Azgeda Capitol. The Coalition was more determined than ever to defeat Maunon and many blamed Skaikru for Wanheda’s death. Heda Leksa had returned to Polis to mourn her mate’s death and thousands attended Wanheda’s funeral in the Capitol.

Ontari purchased more furs and some supplies, then headed back to the cave. The moment she arrived outside of the cave, she halted and gasped. The entrance of the cave was surrounded by over two dozen wolves, real wolves. Ontari could see light from a fire flickering from the inside of the cave and prayed that Clarke was safe. _Lexa will fucking kill me if I let her and the pups die!_

“Klark! Are you in there? Gon we, pakstokas! Ban au!” Ontari shouted at the wolves, who puffed up and growled at the alpha. _Jok, they probably hurt her and want to eat her or something..._

“Ont…” Clarke’s voice was barely a whisper and the alpha would not have heard it, if not for the echoing in the cave. _Dammit, she is hurt… I have to get in there!!_

"I'm here, Klark! Are you hurt?" Ontari asked, stepping forward carefully and never taking her eyes off the pack of growling wolves. _I can’t take them all on, I’ll be dead and Clarke will be too._

"Sha… fucking cat." The omega’s voice was weak and the alpha felt helpless, being unable to reach her injured sister. _If I rush the entrance, they will probably attack… stay focused and try to keep Clarke talking._

"You sure you don't mean wolves? They seem to think you’re dinner and have you surrounded, I’m trying to get to you." Ontari took another step forward, ignoring the growls and trying not to growl in return. _Last time I growled at an actual wolf, I lost a toe..._

"It's ok… she’s my sister…" Clarke breathed weakly and to the alpha’s surprise, the wolves ceased their growls then stepped aside. Ontari didn’t hesitate, she ran past the wolves and into the cave, finding a bloodied omega surrounded by more wolves. _What the fuck is happening?_

"Klark! Jok! I have to get you to a healer." The alpha dropped to her knees and then stopped herself, not knowing where it would be safe to touch her sister without causing her more pain. The blonde seemed to sense the alpha’s concern and weakly reached to take her hand. _You are always more worried about other people than you are about yourself, Clarke. That’s why Lexa and everyone else loves you so much._

"Ont… I'm tired… everything hurts." Clarke whispered and Ontari scooted closer, gently stroking her face. The omega’s belly was covered in claw marks that were only visible because two wolves were busy licking it clean. The alpha wasn’t entirely certain that it would help heal the blonde and yet did not want to disturb the wolves, they seemed to care about Clarke. _The pups are probably dead… Clarke and Lexa will be so heartbroken!_

“Shh, it’s okay… try not to move. Dammit, now what do I do?” Ontari tried to reassure her, but the blonde lost consciousness, leaving the alpha completely lost. _I have to get her to a healer, but the closest one is too far away to carry her and I can’t leave her here alone..._

“Stay here with Klark until the healer arrives, she will need all of the emotional support she can get.” A woman’s voice filled the cave and the alpha turned to face the unexpected visitor with a growl, finding an old woman wrapped in furs. _Where did she come from?_

“Who the fuck are you?!” Ontari growled and the old woman placed a hand in the air to show she meant no harm, the other kept the fur around her. 

“Chil yu daun, strik pakstoka. We mean her no harm and there is a healer coming as we speak.” The woman replied in a calm tone and the alpha realized that she was standing where a wolf once stood. _What happened to the other wolf?_

“What happened?” Ontari narrowed her eyes and scanned the cave, finding it the same as before with the exception of the old woman.

“A jaguar attacked, while Klark was cleaning her kill and Wanheda made the beast pay for his actions.” The old woman gestured to a black pelt, next to a deer skin and meat that was being cooked by a fire. “Do not worry, the food is yours and we do not intend on taking it from you. Wanheda very nearly died for it and she shared her kill with us before she was attacked.” The old woman walked to the fire and grabbed a ceramic bowl that sat next to the flames, then took a seat next to Clarke. She pulled a wet cloth from the bowl and gently laid it over Wanheda’s belly, giving the wolf that was licking the omega’s belly a nod. The wolf moved away and found a spot to lay down, though it kept its eyes on Clarke.

“Who are you?”

“Oso laik pakkru. (We are pack.)” The old woman shrugged as if Ontari should have known the answer and it only caused her to be more confused. _There’s a pack of wolves protecting Clarke, they seem to be trying to help her and yet this woman can’t even tell me her name?_

“I can see that, but who are **you** ?” The alpha redirected, as the old woman carefully placed another wet cloth over the omega’s swollen belly and then turned to meet Ontari’s eyes. _The wolves seem to respond to the woman’s body language and listened to Clarke when she said I was her friend._

“I must apologize, it has been so long since I have used my birth name, that I honestly do not remember it. This is the first conversation I’ve had outside of the pack that I’ve had in nearly four decades.” The old woman gave her a sincere look and then shifted her focus back to the omega, with a loving look. _She looks at Clarke like she’s family or a close friend..._

“Why are you and your wolves protecting Klark? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but she’s my family, not yours.” Ontari was carefully taking in every minute detail of the wolves and the woman in front of her, remembering everything Nia had taught her. _Study and take in everything, even the slightest detail can show you to the underlying truth._

“Em laik Wanheda, oso laik pakkru. (She is Wanheda, we are pack.)” The woman replied with a shrug, seeming to think it was common knowledge and the alpha shook her head in confusion. _And that means what, exactly??_

“I don’t…”

“There is another omega... like a sister to Klark, yes?” The woman asked, raising her eyebrow and Ontari nodded in affirmation. It wasn’t until this moment that the alpha realized she couldn’t sense the old woman’s presentation. _I should be able to, but I only smell one alpha and one omega. Are her people different from ours? Does she have people, or is it just her and these wolves?_

“Sha, Oktevia kom Trikru. They have different parents, but Klark’s parents took her and her brother in as their own.” The alpha replied and did not miss the tiny smile that crossed the old woman’s face, before it quickly faded.

“Sisters without a blood bond, bonded by their nature and their pack. They are one of us, meant to lead the pack and teach your kind how to be in your true nature.” The old woman’s words shook the alpha to the core at the realization and Ontari quickly recalled the lessons of such wolves. _The legends of Wanheda and Blodreina say they are skinwalkers. This woman and the wolves are..._

“You’re skinwalkers…” The alpha gulped looking between each wolf in the cave and the old woman nodded, then smiled proudly as she looked down at Clarke. _I had no idea there were others, the priests only mentioned the two omegas and that the wolves were just wolves._

“Sha, as are Wanheda and Blodreina.” The old woman gently stroked Clarke’s forehead and the alpha shook her head, remembering all the times the subject arose in her presence. _Clarke hates that myth and growls anytime someone brings it up, Octavia says it’s a fairytale._

“They’ve never actually done that before and hate that everyone assumes they can. Klark said it was just a myth and everyone needs to get over it.” Ontari smiled at the memory of the headstrong Clarke she knew and would give anything to have her here to tell her what to do. _Clarke would know what to say and what to do, she always does._

“Wanheda is able to change her skin now, though she mustn’t try to do so until she is fully healed.” The old woman replied and the alpha narrowed her eyes at the stranger, unsure what it meant. _Wait, why can Clarke do it now and not before?_

“What do you mean?”

“In order to change their skins, many must first suffer the loss of a loved one and Klark has lost two pups.” The woman calmly stated with a remorseful look on her face and Ontari doubled over in grief. _No! Not the pups… they did nothing to deserve this, neither did their mother. Clarke and Lexa have suffered so much in the last month already, why this?_

“The pups are...” The alpha’s heart felt like it was breaking for her sisters as tears streamed down her face and the old woman placed a hand on her back to soothe her grief. Ontari was looking forward to spoiling her nieces or nephews rotten and knew her sisters would be broken by the loss. _This is what Lexa has feared from the beginning, we freed Clarke and the pups are dead because I left my sister’s mate alone. It’s my fault..._

“One lives, though its heartbeat is very weak. That is why we sent for a healer, to save the other pup and heal its mother. I am very sorry for your loss, I myself lost a pup and I know that it affects everyone in a family.” The woman was genuine in her offer of condolences and the alpha knew that she must do whatever she could to prevent the other pup from being lost. _Abby is in Polis, that’s too far away… Dr. Jackson!!!_

“There’s an actual doctor in the Azgeda capitol, if I run fast enough he can be here by nightfall tomorrow. Dr. Jackson will save Klark and the pup, I know he will.” Ontari wiped the tears from her face and stood with a new purpose, to run as fast as she could to the capitol. _Save Clarke and the other pup, no matter what!!_

“That is who we sent for, Klark told us to find him and that he was in the Capitol. Wolves run faster on four feet, than you can on two and my packmate left to find this doctor before the storm hit. He should be on his way back to the cave with the healer by now and your sister will be safe.” The old woman informed her and the alpha shook her head in disagreement, knowing Azplana wouldn’t trust a stranger. _That won’t work… you won’t even be given an audience!_

“Nia doesn’t know your friend, she knows me and probably has your wolf in chains by now.” Ontari was certain of it and that her mother had tripled security at the capitol after the war with Maunon began. Knowing that Clarke would be hiding in the castle, Nia likely added even more guards to protect her and the pups. _Family first, that’s what Nomon always says and she means it._

“Azplana is acquainted with the wolf we sent and she will not hesitate to send help, once he tells her what has happened. Wanheda will survive and I will do everything I can to help save the pup, ai swega em klin.” The old woman promised and Ontari let out a deep sigh, knowing that she had no other choice. 

“You better be right, or my baby sister will lose her shit. Leksa won’t care if you’re skinwalkers, if Klark and the other pup die, she will kill anyone that had a hand in it.” The alpha gave the old woman a remorseful look and she crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. _If Klark and the other pup die, I will accept my fault in it. If Lexa kills me, so be it._ From the moment Lexa found out her mate was pregnant, the brunette was filled with excitement and joy. Heda was happier than she had ever been and nothing seemed to bring her down, even Titus.

“Your baby sister?” 

“Heda Leksa kom Trikru, Klark’s mate.” Ontari nodded, thinking of how heartbroken her sister already was and did not want to be the one to tell her Clarke lost two pups. The moment Clarke was kidnapped, her joy turned to heartbreak and a determination that became less rational with each failed attempt to save her mate. _She’s been so unlike herself lately, they were so happy..._ **_all_ ** _of us were happy and Maunon ripped it away from us. They even kidnapped my own mate and tortured him… This war has taken something from everyone and it can’t take Clarke too, not her. Lexa will die or become something unrecognizable, like Nontu._

“You should send for her mate, Wanheda will need the support.” The woman suggested and the alpha shook her head, there was no way that she would leave Clarke alone. _She will be so depressed, even if she heals her soul will be broken after the loss and I can’t leave her to deal with that alone._

“I’m not leaving Klark. I appreciate your help, but I don’t know you.” Ontari replied calmly and took the blonde omega’s hand, considering her options. _The woman is right, only Lexa and Lincoln have ever been able to calm their mates._

“That is fair, but having her mate within arms reach will keep Klark from losing herself to her grief. Even if the other pup survives, the omega will be in a deep depression. Pheromones have no effect on the two omegas, only her mate can soothe her pain. My pack brought her and her two kills to the cave, we’ve licked her wounds. We will help you protect your sister’s mate, you have my word.” The old skinwalker offered and though it was a risk, Ontari knew this was the best chance. _Lexa said that the combination of physical contact and purrs work the best to calm Clarke when she is upset. Jok, guess I’m going to Polis._

“Alright, it will take six days in the snow on foot and by that point, Klark should be at the Capitol. Assuming that you are true to your word...” Ontari let out a deep sigh, she was taking a huge risk trusting this woman and her wolves to keep their word. However there was no better option, Lexa needed to be there for her mate and help was already on its way. Eric would be at the cave by the morning, if they rode by horse and would likely have others with him to help get Clarke to the castle. _Our people have worshipped skinwalkers and they are a part of the legend concerning Clarke and Octavia. Maybe it’s meant to be..._

“I have never gone back on my word, one of my packmates will find you a horse and meet you at the crossroads trading post one day from now. It should cut your travel time in half and I will send five wolves with you to make certain you are not attacked on the way. If all goes well, you will see me at the Azgeda Capitol.” The old woman stuffed some of the cooked meat in a satchel and handed it to the alpha, then gave the wolves a nod. As she said, five wolves stood up and followed Ontari out of the cave, towards Polis. _Please be trustworthy... I beg of you Spirits, let Clarke and the pup live._

  
  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**November 1, 2148**

**TonDC**

  
  


“Well, look who’s finally coming up for air! Can the sky girl even walk after all that screaming and moaning the whole village has been hearing?” Anya smirked as Heda exited her tent for the first time in a week, then she and Ontari burst into a giggle. They had all been waiting for the day she finally mated, so they could tease the brunette. While the others spent ruts with other people, Lexa was determined to wait for her mysterious true mate. _Our baby wolf is finally a woman..._

“Shof op, Onya!” Lexa’s cheeks were bright red and looked to Nia to rescue her from the teasing she knew was coming. Lexa was the youngest sibling in the family and now the only one that had a mate, which was ironic. 

“You found your true mate after all this time, l hear she saved our people and can heal with her breath, I am so happy for you, ai goufa.” Nia offered as she approached with a proud grin and Lexa smiled widely as she hugged their nomon. 

“Mochof, Nomon. Though Klark was the one that found me, like she always said that she would. I can’t wait for you to meet her, she is so much more than I dreamed of. How long have you two been in TonDC?” Heda replied with a grin then hugged Ontari and the older alpha gave her sister a wicked smirk. _We promised to give you shit when you finally got laid and I plan on keeping that promise._

“Only a day, which was long enough to hear those screams and moans Onya mentioned. I can’t wait to meet this blonde omega that you’ve been blabbing about since you were a pup. Though, I fear we may have to wait a few more days, you smell like you’ve been busy claiming the fuck out of her. Onya has a point, can this omega of yours even walk?” Ontari and Anya chuckled, while Lexa looked horrified by her older sister’s joking. As usual, Nomon intervened on the brunette’s behalf and gave the dark haired alpha a stern look. _My baby sister is all grown up and Nomon still insists on protecting her…_

“Em pleni, Ontari! We do not wish to scare away Leksa’s mate with inappropriate comments, we must welcome Klark to the family and treat her respectfully. It is normal for omegas to go into heat when they meet their true mate, so behave yourself and do not tease either of them for doing what is only natural.” Nia placed a hand on Lexa’s back to reassure her that she would keep her big sister under control and received an appreciative smile from Heda. _Suck up!_

“Sha, Nomon. How about some breakfast, strisis? You can tell us all about your new mate.” Ontari threw an arm over Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette nodded her agreement with a grin. _Oh, you just wait little sister… Nomon won’t always be around to keep Anya and I from teasing you._

“I was just about to get some breakfast for Klark and myself, though I wanted to speak to Klark’s alpha friend. I understand he’s been asking to speak with me.” Heda replied and Nia let out a disappointed sigh, she had meant to meet Clarke before they discussed this. Trouble was coming, if Bellamy’s contact in the sky was correct and apparently Lexa’s mate was in danger. _Nothing like finding your true mate, only to be forced to protect her as soon as the mating is over._

“Sha, Nomon and I spoke to the sky boy when we arrived. Belomi says his people are coming to the ground and he wanted to warn you. He has this metal object that clicks and Belomi says that he’s speaking to people in the sky with it. He mentioned they sentenced your mate and Linkon’s to die, he’s worried they will be in danger.” Ontari answered and noticed a sliver of fear cross her little sister’s face, causing the dark haired alpha to be concerned. _That’s not good, I knew there was more to the story and Bellamy obviously felt uncomfortable talking about it._

“Jok. Their people are monsters, Nomon. They treat their omegas worse than Nontu ever did and there are others, like Klark that will need our protection. They hate her and Octavia, her parents sent them to the ground in hopes that I would protect them.” Lexa looked at Nia as she had many times in the past, silently asking for advice on dealing with a difficult situation. _That’s not a good sign..._

“Then we will give shelter and protection to those that seek refuge… ah, you must be Klark.” Nomon gave the brunette a kind smile and then her face lit up with excitement as a blonde exited the Commander’s tent. _Damn, her mate is gorgeous… no wonder Lexa’s been so set on waiting. How is her skin so pale if she lived next to the sun?_

“Hodnes, I would have brought the food to you…” The brunette immediately moved to her mate’s side with a concerned look and the blonde’s reaction was almost comical, she clearly was not the kind of omega that wanted to be doted on. _She carries herself like Nomon does, an omega that acts like an alpha._

“I’m perfectly capable of getting my own food, Lex. I’m a big girl and I don’t need you doing everything for me. Besides, I needed some air it’s stuffy as fuck in the tent. Are you going to introduce us?” Clarke replied and then turned her attention to Lexa’s family, with a warm smile. It was strange, something about this omega was different… her smell for one. She did not smell like your average omega and had a commanding presence, everyone nearby had ceased what they were doing to look at the blonde. _Well, guess our people are as excited to meet her as we are..._

“Klark, this is my Nomon, Queen Nia and older sister Ontari.” Lexa introduced them and the blonde extended her hand to shake, looking genuinely pleased to see them. Ontari and her mother had heard the rumors while waiting for Clarke’s heat to be over. Rumors that Clarke and her friend Octavia were the omegas their people had waited for. They had not met the other omega yet, she went into heat and was spending it with Lincoln.

“Nice to meet you both and put a face to the name, Lexa’s told me so much about you.” Clarke offered politely and the dark haired alpha could not help but take the opening to tease her sister.

“My baby sister actually managed to fit small talk in between… Ow, Lex!” Ontari replied with a smirk, before Lexa grabbed a lock of hair and tugged it hard with a growl. The blonde however seemed amused by the joke and chuckled, smiling mischievously at her alpha. _Overprotective much, Lex? Your mate obviously has a sense of humor._

“It is a pleasure to finally meet my daughter’s true mate, we have all been waiting for your arrival, Klark. Would you mind if we join you for breakfast?” Nia suggested, ignoring her two daughters and giving her full attention to Lexa’s mate. Nomon seemed to be just as intrigued by the blonde as the rest of the village and Ontari noticed that all of TonDC were watching them closely now.

“I would love that, thank you.” Clarke answered with a soft smile and allowed Nia to lead her towards the cook’s tent, the older omega seemed proud of the newest addition to their family. Ontari shoved her sister and shot her a grin, Anya did the same on the other side of her.

“We are definitely getting details, ai seken. Whenever your nomon isn’t around to rescue you.” Anya smirked and Lexa puffed up proudly, with a wide smile. _Look at her, she looks like a pup with a crush._

“That would be inappropriate Onya, I will not allow you to embarrass my mate and expect you to treat her like the queen that she is.” Heda replied in her ‘I’m the Commander tone’ and Ontari laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. _Yep, she’s helplessly in love._

“Damn Lex, one heat and you’re already whipped by your mate. Must’ve been truly memorable to make you lose your sense of humor.” The dark haired and copper eyed alphas chuckled, elbowing the brunette as they entered the tent. Lexa’s gaze went directly to her mate and watched the blonde carefully as she shook hands with a group of gonas, a low growl left her throat. _Oh boy, she’s already a mess._

“Never thought I’d see the day, Heda Leksa kom Trikru started acting like a needy pup. You can’t growl at the whole Coalition, strik pakstoka. You do realize as our new queen, Klark will have to shake hands and you’ll have to act like a big girl or you might start a war.” Anya and the dark haired alpha giggled as Lexa rolled her eyes dramatically. Heda had never been the aggressive type and rarely growled unless she was furious about something, now she was growling over a handshake. _You’re gonna have to get used to it, kid._

“Onya has a point ai strisis, so you get that baby growl of yours under control.” Ontari smirked and the brunette let out a frustrated sigh, then instantly stopped growling.

“Shof op, both of you.” Lexa grumbled and crossed the tent to join her mate for breakfast, making a point to place an arm around the blonde’s waist possessively. _You are so fucked, baby sister._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Gon Azgeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rushes to Azgeda to be with Clarke

**Azgeda Capitol**

**November 17-21st, 2150**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


The moment Ontari arrived in Polis with news of Clarke’s injury, the brunette was headed to the stables and was prepared to make the trip to the Azgeda Capitol without supplies of any kind. Lexa didn't give a fuck if it was snowing or that she might freeze to death, only that Clarke needed her and **nothing** would stop her from being there for her wife.

Luckily, they were met at the gate by five strangers who had stocked up on supplies and had horses of their own. Ontari told Lexa that the five strangers were skinwalkers that found Clarke and were protecting her, though they barely knew the blonde omega. It didn’t surprise Lexa at all, everyone that met Clarke and Octavia felt drawn to them. The five strangers were unlike any she had come across before, Lexa could not smell their presentation and they seemed to work as a unit, no leaders or followers. They were silent for the most part and only spoke when it was necessary, which was a relief for the Heda.

Lexa spent the majority of the journey blaming herself for everything that had happened and was trying to decide what to do about Maunon. They had to be defeated, no matter how many died to make it happen, Clarke needed to be home and this charade had to end. _Maunon_ **_must_ ** _die so I can have my mate and the Spirits willing, my pup back. We were happy… so unbelievably happy and long forgotten enemies, took that from us._

Heda cared nothing about rest or food, she would have gladly left the others in her company behind to get to her mate. In truth, Lexa would likely have never made it to Azgeda alive if not for her older sister and five travelling companions. Ontari forced her little sister to eat, drink water and rest. The brunette was so focused on blaming herself for Clarke, that it wasn’t until the third day of travel she realized their five companions truly were skinwalkers.

The snow forced them to stop at the cave that her sister spoke of and the five skinwalkers shifted into wolves to go hunting. Lexa nearly jumped out of her own skin when she witnessed the shift and wondered how badly it hurt, the sound of bones cracking was frightening. Ontari grumbled that if the brunette had not been so focused on reaching Clarke and blaming herself for Maunon’s actions, she would have witnessed the others shift into wolves on the first day of their trip.

The cave still held Clarke’s scent and there were bloodstains on the floor where Ontari said her mate was laying. _I am coming, my love. I beg of you Spirits, let our pup live._ The skinwalkers returned with a deer and as they sat around the fire to eat, they told Lexa about the jaguar attack. They described her mate as if she were a mythical creature and that they knew when she commanded them to back off, that Clarke was one of the omegas meant to lead them.

After Wanheda defeated the jaguar, they gathered her things and brought her to safety, while their packmate travelled to Azgeda. They assured the two alphas that Clarke was safe and healing from her wounds, the pup lived. Lexa had no idea how they would know that from such a far distance, yet was determined to believe them. It took four days total on horse, to arrive at the Azgeda Capitol and Nia was waiting for Lexa at the gate when she arrived with a somber look on her face.

“Klark and the pup live, ai goufa. Dr. Jackson has assured me that your wife will fully recover. Your daughter seems to be healthy, despite such an early birth and Jake has not left either of their sides. I must tell you Leksa, though it breaks my heart… Jake and I were forced to make a decision on your behalf. Klark will never have pups again, it was the only way to save both your wife's and your daughter’s life. I am so sorry, I will accept all of your anger and any punishment you think I deserve for taking that from the two of you.” Azplana’s face was full of grief and reached out to steady her daughter, who nearly stumbled at the bad news.

Her Nomon would normally give Leksa a hug, yet seemed to know the brunette alpha needed to see Clarke and the pup with her own eyes before she would accept comfort. Lexa gulped back her anger and grief at the news, resolved to be strong for her family. There were dozens of guards lining the corridors of Nia’s castle, more than the brunette had ever seen and she knew it was all to protect her family.

Lexa stopped outside of the door to Clarke’s room and took a long, deep breath to calm herself. She needed to be strong for her family, even if her own heart was breaking and she was determined to be the rock Clarke needed in this tragedy. Once she was ready, Lexa opened the door, finding the room filled with their friends and loved ones.

Octavia and Lincoln were seated on one side of the bed, the dark haired omega was holding the blonde's hand. On the other side was Jake sitting between a strange plastic object and Clarke on the bed. At the end of the bed sat a ragged looking Bellamy and a strange old woman that looked at Clarke lovingly. Her mate seemed to be sleeping and her once swollen belly was smaller now, though not as much as Lexa expected. _She looks so weak and the others look exhausted..._

“Do you want to meet your pup, Lex? She has to stay in the isolation tank, but you can touch her.” Jake gave her a sad smile, it was clear that he had not slept in days as he watched over his daughter and grandpup.

Lexa gulped nervously and stepped forward, seeing her daughter for the first time. She was so tiny, her skin was almost translucent and there was a tube in her nose, causing the alpha’s breath to hitch.

“It’s okay Lex, it helps her breathe. Her body isn’t fully developed yet, so she needs some help to keep her alive. Lucky for her, she has the two strongest wolves in history for mothers.” The male omega reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gestured for Lexa to put her hand through one of the holes in the side of the see through box.

The brunette alpha took another calming breath and gently moved her right hand into the rubber glove on the side of the box. Lexa lightly brushed her daughter’s cheek with the back of her index finger and smiled softy when the pup leaned into her touch.

“Hayun, ai meizen fyucha. Ai hod yu in, Lyanna kom Trikru. (Hello, my beautiful baby. I love you, Lyanna.)” The brunette alpha whispered to the tiny infant surrounded by acrylic and the pup let out an almost imperceptible purr at her mother’s touch. _Look at you, so small, so weak and yet so beautiful, so strong at the same time, like your mother._

Heda could not help the proud smile that filled her face, in response and then shifted her gaze to the mother. The omega seemed to be stirring from her slumber, the brunette stroked her daughter’s cheek once more then slowly withdrew her hand from the rubber glove. Jake smiled at the tiny pup as he rolled its tank towards the bed so the two mothers could see their daughter. Their friends gave the brunette a nod and everyone exited the room to give the two women some privacy.

“Lex…” Clarke whispered and Heda crawled into the bed next to her mate, then carefully scooted towards her. _I don’t want to hurt her and she looks so weak…_

"Ai hod yu in feva, Klark." Lexa whispered into her mate's ear as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's temple and loosely draped an arm around her chest so as not to put pressure on her wounds. 

"I love you too… I'm sorry… so sorry..." Clarke’s voice cracked and she began to sob, her alpha placed a kiss on her mate’s cheek, gently stroking her face. _She blames herself… of course she does, my poor sweet omega._

"Shh… you have nothing to be sorry for, niron. This isn't your fault Klark, it’s mine. I should have protected you against Maunon and kept you safe. I failed you, Klark and I am so sorry for that." Lexa reassured her mate, nuzzling into her neck and placing soft kisses on her matemark. It didn’t seem to calm her, not that Lexa expected it to. _It is going to take time for both of us to heal from this..._

"Don't… I did this… I lost two pups... I can’t even hold our baby... I should’ve stayed in the cave... I killed our pups!" Clarke was sobbing now and it shattered Lexa’s heart even more at the thought of her mate blaming herself for the actions of an animal. People were attacked by wild beasts everyday, the omega knew that and had witnessed it herself years ago with the pauna. _Any other woman six months pregnant and recovering from a month of torture would have died, Clarke fought back._

"No Klark, the **jaguar** killed the pups and you could not have prevented it. You killed the feline bastard and told the skinwalkers where to find Jackson, you saved our baby’s life. Our daughter is so beautiful and strong, like her mother. I’m so proud of you, ai houmon.” Lexa reassured her omega, shifting her body so she could meet eyes with her mate and wiped Clarke’s tears. The alpha could feel her mate’s pain, the emotional pain was far worse than the pain from her wounds and Lexa almost wished it was the physical pain her mate suffered from instead. _The mind can be a far more dangerous weapon and combined with the last month, my wife is breaking under the weight of this._

"I can't have any more pups… you must hate me…you **should** hate me!" Clarke shook her head and the alpha stroked her face, then placed a gentle kiss on her mate’s lips. _When we found out she was pregnant, both of us agreed we would be happy regardless of the number of pups._

"I will never hate you, ai hodnes. I will always love you and our daughter, it doesn’t matter that she’s an only child. Remember, Klark… we agreed that it didn't matter, one pup or ten we love them the same no matter what." Lexa forced herself to smile, for the sake of her mate and the brunette truly meant every word that she spoke.

Yes, the alpha had dreamt of having a dozen pups running through the tower and filling it with their laughter. That didn’t mean she would be unhappy with just one, Clarke knew that and under any other circumstances, she would not blame herself. 

"You have to renounce our bond, I’m worthless as a mate now and you deserve better. Someone that can give you pups..." The blonde insisted between sobs and Lexa let out a deep breath, silently begging the Spirits to give her the strength to help her mate through this. _Please take Clarke’s pain away… I will bear the burden, all of it… just don’t let my sweet omega suffer any longer._

“That isn’t true, niron. You are more than I have ever wished for in a mate and a wife, you know that. We have one pup that is just as beautiful as her mother and we have all that we will ever need right here in this room." Lexa moved so that she was sitting behind her mate, propping the blonde up so that she could see their pup and Clarke nestled her head into the crook of her alpha’s neck. _Maybe if she can see the family we have, she won’t regret not having more pups. This is all we need, just the three of us._

"The clans… they will think you’re weak with only one pup..." The blonde argued then burst into an uncontrollable sob and Lexa pressed a finger to the omega’s lips to quiet her. _The clans can kiss my ass for all I care, I will never walk away from you._

"Shh, ai houmon… I don't give a shit about the clans or what anyone thinks, I only care about you and Lyanna. Klark, the two of you are my everything. Beja, ai hodnes… chil yu daun. I don't care that you cannot have more pups in the future, we have one beautiful baby girl and that is more than enough for me to be happy." The brunette alpha began to purr to calm her mate and a microscopic smile appeared on Lexa's face as she felt Clarke’s body relax further. "I didn’t know what true happiness was before you came into my life, Klark and I will die if I lose you! The month we were apart nearly destroyed me, I will **never** be parted from you and our daughter again." Lexa continued and the blonde lifted her head from her mate’s neck to meet her green eyes with watery blue. 

"Maunon will destroy every clan and every village if they find out I’m alive. If you stay with me, you put our people in danger and you will never forgive yourself if that happens. You are Heda, you need to put our people first and not risk their lives over a barren mate." Clarke shook her head and Lexa leaned in, pressing her forehead against her mate’s. _I would give anything to take your pain away forever, my love and I know it will slowly get better, don’t give up niron._

"You are the strongest, smartest, bravest, most beautiful person I have ever met and this doesn't change that. I will not be parted from my family... never again, we can go someplace that Maunon can’t find us. Look at our daughter, see how beautiful she is?” Lexa gestured to the babe in the tank and smiled, knowing Clarke could see her now that she was propped up against her mate’s body.

The moment the blonde shifted her gaze to their pup, her entire body relaxed and Lexa felt her mate’s mood lighten. The brunette rolled the tank with their daughter closer, so the blonde had a better look and Clarke smiled softly as Lexa kissed the top of her head. 

“She really is beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Sha, ai houmon. I will gladly walk away from our people and surrender my throne to raise our pup in peace. We can live here or in the Dead Zone for all I care, as long as the three of us are together. The two of you come before anything… as Nomon always says, family first. We will get through this together, niron. I love you both so much and I always will." The brunette smiled and the whirlwind of emotions her mate felt began to calm, if only for a few moments. _Thank you Spirits!_

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa.”

  
  


**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Polis**

**November 12, 2148**

  
  


“What should we name them?” Lexa asked, looking up at the blonde and the omega crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. They were laying in their bed, the alpha had her head resting on her mate’s belly and Clarke was playing with the brunette’s hair.

“Who?”

“Our pups.” Lexa grinned and the blonde omega shook her head, then chuckled. The brunette had always imagined what her omega would look like pregnant and was certain it would only make her more beautiful. _I can just picture Clarke with a swollen belly, chasing after our other pups running through the hallways._

“Lex, I’ve only had one heat since we met and statistically, the chances of me getting pregnant are pretty slim. Mom always said most pregnancies occur in the third heat cycle, after a wolf is mated.” Clarke twirled one of the brunette’s braids in her fingers and smiled down at the alpha who was daydreaming of their future family.

“When you are pregnant, then. What will we name them?” Lexa placed a kiss on her wife’s belly and the blonde lifted her alpha’s chin with a finger, looking her in the eye.

“Them… how many pups are you planning on us having, babe?” The omega raised a questioning eyebrow and the brunette smiled widely, knowing what she had always pictured their family would look like. _As many as we possibly can..._

“A dozen, maybe more…”

“Uhn-uh… no way I’m pushing out more than a dozen pups!” Clarke scoffed and shook her head adamantly, causing her mate to visibly pout. _Why not?_

“A dozen then?”

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” The blonde laughed and rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in that many pups. _She’ll change her mind after our first few, I know she will._

“I have thirty siblings, Klark.” Lexa gave the blonde a smirk and the omega sat up in bed waving a finger at her wife.

“There is absolutely no way I’m having that many pups, babe!” Clarke gave her a stern look and the brunette let out a huff, then pulled her mate into her arms.

“Not thirty, hodnes… a dozen, that’s not even half. Don’t you want the tower to be filled with the laughter of our happy children?” Lexa placed several kisses down her wife’s neck and then gave her another wide grin. _I can just see a dozen little warrior pups, half blonde and half with brown hair with training swords on their backs..._

“I do, but not a dozen and definitely not more than that. I would be pregnant for the next decade and I have no interest in spending my adult life pushing out babies, even yours.” Clarke laughed and shook her head defiantly as the brunette nuzzled into her mate’s neck.

“Five or six to start with, then?” Lexa gave her a hopeful smile and the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically, then gave her mate a soft kiss.

“You drive a hard bargain, beautiful. How about we start with two or three and work from there?” Clarke countered and the brunette gave her a triumphant smile, knowing she would change her mind. _It’s a start..._

“As you wish my love, but I know once we have our first set of pups you’ll want more.” Lexa grinned, happier than she could ever recall being and thanked the Spirits for finally bringing her blonde omega into her life. It had been less than a month since her love fell from the sky and nothing, not even the Ark could bring her down from the high of having her omega in her arms. 

“Mmm-hmm. You’re not the one giving birth to all of those pups.” Clarke grumbled and the brunette shifted in bed, so the blonde could rest her head on her chest.

“I would if I could, ai houmon. So… what should we name them?” Lexa mindlessly stroked the blonde’s hair, imagining what their pups would look like and how much fun she would have raising them. _They would look so beautiful with her eyes and smile, maybe my hair..._

“Boy or girl?”

“Either, though I would love to have a beautiful little girl to spoil.” Lexa shrugged and smiled at her mate, who seemed to be imagining their future pups as well. The blonde was staring at one of the candles as if in a daydream for a few minutes, before she grinned and broke the silence.

“I always liked Elora or Lyanna, Ariana maybe. I can picture a baby girl named Lyanna, with your green eyes and brown hair in braids.” Clarke offered and the brunette smiled proudly, picturing a tiny version of herself.

“Lyanna kom Trikru. I like the sound of that… if we have a boy, we should name him Zeus. What… you don’t like it?” Lexa smiled confidently and then frowned when the blonde burst into a giggle. _What’s wrong with Zeus?_

“You went straight for the mighty king of the gods, I guess shouldn’t be surprised. My beautiful alpha is already planning on us having godlike pups.” Clarke laughed and the sound of her laughter was music to her wife’s ears, Lexa shrugged nonchalantly in response. _A good strong name for a future king..._

“Ai laik Heda, it’s expected of me.”

“What if we don’t?” Clarke’s smile dropped and she scrunched her eyebrows together as if she were thinking hard about something. 

“Don’t what, niron?”

“Have pups… no one on the Ark has had pups in over a decade, what if I can’t have pups?” The blonde’s face filled with worry and Lexa could feel fear creeping in through their bond, the brunette lifted her wife’s chin with a smile.

“You will, Klark and lots of them.” Lexa promised and the blonde sat up in bed, giving the brunette a serious look. _What is she worried about?_

“I got the big speech from Titus on what’s expected of me and giving you pups was the first thing he brought up. He said the clans judge the strength of Heda in the number of pups. Your father had thirty pups and his father had ten… what if I can’t?” Clarke’s face filled with worry and the brunette stroked her mate’s cheek, then gave her a loving smile. _Fucking Titus would tell her that it was her job to have pups…_

“It makes no difference to me, Klark.” Lexa gave her a soft kiss on the lips and the blonde still seemed overly concerned by it. _Good job, Lexa. Clarke told you that Skaikru thought omegas were only worth the number of pups they had and you pressured her into thinking you feel the same way._

“But it does to our people… if I can’t have pups, they’ll think I’m not worthy to be yours.” Clarke gulped nervously and the brunette leaned in, resting her forehead against her mate’s.

“I do not care what the clans think of you, hodnes. I love you and absolutely nothing will change that, even if we have no pups at all. Though I’m certain the tower will be filled with healthy, happy pups and two very proud mothers.” Lexa smiled widely, feeling her mate’s worry lessen and the blonde gave her a smirk. 

“Two or three, four max.” Clarke insisted and the brunette gave in, though it was willingly. The alpha didn’t care if they had one or twenty, she would be happy as long as her blonde omega was happy.

“As you wish, my love.” Lexa grinned and then turned her head at the sound of a knock on their bedroom door. “Min yu op!” The brunette ordered and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the cheek, then scooted out of bed. Gustus entered, giving a respectful nod to the blonde and then turned his attention to Lexa.

“Heda, the Skaikru leaders have arrived at the gates.” The massive beta informed them and the brunette could feel her mate tense up at the news.

They had travelled to Polis as soon as they heard Skaikru was descending and sent Anya to meet them. The Wormana sent word that the Sky People were every bit as arrogant as Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia had told them. They attempted to bring her gonas to submission and failed miserably, ending up on their own knees before Anya instead. The copper eyed alpha gave them the message that they could send their leaders to Polis to meet with Heda.

“Mochof, Gustus. Have them brought to the throne room, Klark and I will meet them there.” Lexa replied and searched her mate’s face for a reaction, finding her deep in thought. Gustus gave them both a nod, then exited their room. “I will never let them harm you, Klark.” Lexa assured the blonde, who gave her a proud smile in return and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. _Those bastards will pay for what they did to Octavia and Clarke._

“I know, babe. They will act like they’re better than you and I want them to know how weak they are. If they disrespect you, Octavia and I are knocking them on their asses.” Clarke replied with a confident tone as she grabbed fresh clothing from the wardrobe and the picture in her mind, caused Lexa to smile widely. _I can see my wife towering over those pathetic alphas and forcing them to submit to her._

“I would expect nothing less from my queen and I look forward to seeing them bow before you, ai houmon.” The alpha replied with a proud smile and placed a kiss on the blonde’s mate mark before the two changed into more regal attire. Clarke helped her wife tighten the straps on her cape and pauldron, then the two headed to the throne room. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Taking the Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia sets Clarke on the path to fulfill her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learn a bit more about Nia and Pakkru in this chapter.

**Azgeda Capitol**

**January 25, 2151**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


"Chil yu daun, Klark..." Lexa reached out to steady the blonde, who was pacing erratically in the room with tears streaming. She felt like a caged animal, after two months in this room with her guilt and her grief. It was starting to get better…  **Clarke** was starting to get better because she had Lexa and Lyanna to help her heal emotionally, in addition to her other loved ones. Yet the moment she felt like it would all work out and she might finally be happy, Maunon kept their word. Three thousand innocent Thrishanakru died because they discovered that Clarke and Octavia were alive. There was plenty of blame to go around and the Coalition was in an uproar about Heda’s inability to protect them.  _ First I lost the pups… Now this?  _

"Thousands of women and children burned to death, all because you chose me over them! You should have just let them kill me!" Clarke shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, the brunette gave her a helpless look. Maunon realized that Raven was monitoring their drones and sending their locations to the clan leaders to warn them. Their own hacker led Raven on a wild goose chase, making her think she had gotten into their missile system and when she attempted to shut them down, they launched missiles at Trishanakru. Maunon then broadcast a message on the radio frequency their clans used to communicate with each other and made their demands clear to the entire Coalition. 

_ Wanheda and Blodreina live. Commander Lexa has proven that she will choose her mate over the lives of tens of thousands and will allow you to die without hesitation. The blood of those lost is on her hands and the decision now lies with the people. We demand the heads of the two omegas as proof of their death or we will accept a treaty with a new Commander that will not put the needs of the few before the many. If these terms are not met, your villages will burn and your people will be slaughtered. You have one week to decide, choose wisely. _

"Niron, beja… do not do this to yourself. Maunon is responsible for this, not you." Lexa begged, standing in front of the blonde and holding her in place with a grief stricken look on her face. It made no difference to Clarke, her people had been slaughtered simply because she was still alive.  _ This is the universe’s way of punishing me for leaving the cave and getting my pups killed.  _

"Those innocent people did nothing to deserve this, their blood is on my hands." Clarke replied with tears streaming and her alpha pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles on the blonde's back to calm her. The blonde knew her mate was trying to be strong for her while the brunette’s own heart was breaking. Clarke could feel Lexa’s pain over the news of Trishanakru’s destruction and knew the brunette was blaming herself, like she had over the loss of their two pups.  _ My mate is hurting because of me, if they had killed me Lexa would eventually healed and our people would be alive.  _

"Shh… you had nothing to do with the actions of Maunon, Klark. If anyone is to blame for this, it is me. I am supposed to protect our people and my family, I have failed at both." Lexa replied with a calm tone, trying to soothe the omega and Clarke shook her head in disagreement. 

"If you had killed me like they demanded, this never would have…" The blonde stopped when the door opened and Lexa spun, growling at the intruder. 

"Leksa, I must discuss our plans for the future with your mate in private. Would you please give Klark and I a moment alone?" Azplana offered as she entered and Lexa only growled more loudly at her mother, which surprised Clarke. The brunette alpha had become far more aggressive in the last two months, growling at anyone that touched her mate and daughter. Abby and Nia insisted that Lexa’s recent behavior was instinct, so they didn’t blame her. Her family was vulnerable and the alpha was merely trying to protect them.

“I have already told you that I will  **not** leave Klark's side and that is the end of the discussion!!” Lexa growled and stepped between the two omegas, sending out a wave of powerful pheromones. The alpha’s overprotectiveness only worsened in the two days since Maunon launched their missiles and now Lexa refused to let anyone enter their room, regardless of who they were.  _ Is she afraid that Nia will hurt us? Lexa knows her mother would never dream of it. _

“I understand your protectiveness over your mate and pup Leksa. Please remember that we are family and I would never harm Klark or Lyanna. I am doing this to protect them and I told you that there were certain matters that must be discussed with Klark privately before we enact our plan.” Nia remained completely calm, despite her own daughter growling at her like she was Maunon. The older omega ignored Lexa’s attempt to bring her to submission and it infuriated Clarke that her mate had gotten this out of control. _She is your mother and you’re acting like she’s a threat._ _At this rate, the three of us will be living in isolation and we need things to go back to normal._

“It’s okay Lex… I’ll be okay. It will be good for you to get out of this room and get some fresh air to clear your head. You've been growling at everyone for a month and it's only gotten worse the last few days. I'm safe with your Nomon, I always have been and you know that. Chil yu daun Leksa, beja.” Clarke took her mate's hand and pressed her forehead against the brunette's temple to calm her. Lexa scanned Nia closely for a few moments, before she gave the blonde a kiss and left the room with a warning growl. "Sorry about that, Nia." The blonde gave Azplana an apologetic smile and Nia shook her head, then placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"No need to apologise, Klark. I love Leksa even more than I thought possible because of how much she loves you and Lyanna. Any other Heda would not hesitate to cast you aside after all that has happened and Leksa has never even considered it an option. I cannot express how proud I am of my youngest daughter right now, even if she growls at me and everyone else for visiting you." Nia reassured the blonde with a proud smile and Clarke gave her mother in law a big hug as soon as she finished. Azplana had been nothing but kind and loving towards the blonde, despite her reputation throughout the clans. Clarke refused to believe it when she first heard rumors of the notorious Ice Queen and her violent history, unable to even imagine this loving omega was capable of it. 

"Thank you for understanding, Nia. What did you want to discuss?"

"We have a plan to stop Maunon and I wish to give you background so you understand what must be done. I have  **never** told Leksa what I am about to tell you, I would burn the whole planet to protect her and I believe this knowledge would cause her pain. That is why I must ask you to keep it between us.” Nia’s expression was serious and there was a hint of sorrow in her tone, Clarke gestured for the omega to take a seat. 

“Of course.” The blonde omega smiled at her sleeping pup, stroking her cheek gently before she crossed the room and the two omegas sat at a table. Lyanna was no longer forced to live in the isolation tank and despite being smaller in size, was like any other newborn. The pup barely fussed and purred happily anytime she was being held or given any form of attention. Jake and Nia insisted that Lyanna’s strength came from the abundance of love from her family. Clarke gave her mother in law her full attention and the older omega took a deep breath before she spoke.

“As you know, Leksa’s Nontu took seven mates and it caused a great deal of unrest through the clans. I was carrying his pups when he decided to take a second mate. I was furious and heartbroken, in truth my soul was broken as well. I prayed to the Spirits to take my pups so that I wouldn't have to carry the pain of his betrayal. I tried everything I could think of herbs, poisons and even considered suicide. When I was six months pregnant, I fell down a set of stairs and I lost the pups. I was more heartbroken than I had ever been. I blamed myself at first, then I blamed my mate for betraying me and his new mates for taking my happiness away. I became cold and calloused, eventually I craved violence to fill the void inside of me. I returned to Azgeda a far different woman than I was when I left, I wanted the whole world to feel my pain and I became a monster. I took joy in torturing and killing people. I smiled and sometimes even laughed while hundreds died screaming by my hand.” Nia stopped and gulped back what must have been a horrific memory, then closed her eyes to center herself. The blonde had always discounted the rumors of Azplana being a monster and now Nia was verifying the truth in them.  _ What changed? _

"I didn't think you'd be capable of being anything but nice…" Clarke shook her head in disbelief, it was one thing to hear the whispers and quite another to hear it directly from Azplana herself.  _ She’s so sweet and loving, nothing like the Ice Queen I’ve heard about. _

"I've changed a great deal since then, Klark. Ten years passed and news spread through the clans of a Natblida born to some nameless servant girl that my mate knotted. Her father dissolved the bond with his other six mates, saying we were unworthy of him. I was filled with so much rage that I travelled to Polis with the intent of killing the child. I went to Leksa’s room, prepared to slit the babe’s throat and yet the moment I looked into those green eyes, I was unable to go through with it.” The older omega had tears pooling in her eyes and she took several deep breaths while Clarke let the information sink in.  _ That’s why she didn’t want Lexa to know, she would blame herself for causing Nia to be so broken.  _

“It’s okay, you didn’t go through with it and I forgive you for being human.” The blonde reached across the table and took Azplana’s hand, giving her a kind smile. 

“I left the Coalition lands and my people to find the part of myself that I had lost to my rage. I headed far west, past the Plains Riders territory in search of an ancient myth and I found them. I had heard the stories my entire life of wolves that remained true to their nature, yet the stories did them no justice.” A small smile crossed Nia’s lips and Clarke took a sharp breath, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  _ They said they knew Azplana and that she would not hesitate to hear out the wolf that went to the Capitol for help.  _

“The skinwalkers.” Clarke clarified and the older omega nodded in affirmation. Nia had welcomed the wolves that protected Wanheda and they had taken it upon themselves to protect the two omegas. They took shifts standing outside of Lexa and Clarke’s bedroom, others followed Octavia everywhere she went.  _ I don’t understand why everyone is so wrapped up in this prophecy... _

“Oso laik Pakkru. Pakkru’s way of life is far different than the one you know, the pack is a family and each wolf would gladly die to protect the others. They helped me heal my soul and taught me the importance of putting family above all else. The people of the Coalition believe in the hierarchy of presentation and bloodlines, Pakkru only believes in pack. I am certain you have noticed that you cannot sense their presentation. When a wolf joins Pakkru, the pack absorbs their individual scent and it gives them a strength they did not have before. Pakkru are not affected by pheromones like the wolves you know, they will only submit to you and Octavia. You could line up every alpha on the planet and they still would be unable to make a wolf from Pakkru submit.” Nia explained and the blonde finally had the answer to the question she asked the older omega two years ago.  _ That’s why she was the only one that wasn’t affected, she said she would explain one day... _

“You’re pakkru, aren’t you? I always thought you smelled different, but I thought it was because you were like us... An omega that acts like an alpha and I’ve never seen anyone make you submit.” Clarke gave Azplana a questioning look and the older omega nodded, giving the blonde a proud smile.  _ Everyone was asleep for days and if Nia hadn’t been immune we would have had no idea what to do. _

“Sha, Klark. Though I would submit to you and Octavia, if you ever asked me to. I lived with the pack for three years, took a new mate and even had a pup. You have already met my son, he was the one that was sent to find me after the jaguar attack. When Heda and his mate were murdered, the head priestess told me that it was of the utmost importance that I be the one to raise Leksa kom Trikru. She said that Leksa’s true mate was one of the omegas meant to lead us and I must protect you until you were prepared to join Pakkru. It was not easy leaving my people and my family to raise over a dozen pups that were not my own, yet I have never regretted it. My children are without question, my greatest joy and I would not trade that for anything. I feel honored to have played this part in leading you and Octavia towards your destiny.” Nia smiled widely and the blonde took a moment to silently consider all that Azplana had shared with her, knowing where the conversation was headed. 

"So you think it’s time for us to join Pakkru..." Clarke offered after a few moments and the older omega nodded in agreement, taking the blonde’s hand. 

“Sha, Klark. I suggested this course of action to your mate weeks ago and we have exhausted all other options. Leksa has begrudgingly agreed that with Maunon’s recent demands, it is the best option. Your mate and pup will travel with you to the border between our lands. Only you and Octavia will be allowed to cross into Pakkru Territory, the others must stay at a safe house I have nearby.” Nia explained and the blonde realized why Lexa had been so overprotective lately _. She knew we were going on this trip and will probably argue with them about it when we get there. _

“I take it Lexa isn’t happy about that…”

“Leksa is  **very** unhappy about it and yet also knows that this is our best hope to defeat Maunon. Pakkru can teach you and Octavia to hone your power, we will need it for the fight to come. Once you have learned to use your abilities effectively, we can defeat Maunon permanently. Your mate and pup will be allowed on pack land once you have officially become Pakkru. I know that you doubt yourself Klark, but I witnessed your abilities with my own eyes years ago. If you can level a room full of alphas by accident, imagine what you will be able to do when you have full control over your abilities.” Nia finished and the blonde omega closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths.  _ Ever since we came to the ground, people have been saying that we’re destined for this. _

“When do we leave?” Clarke opened her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering how much time she had. 

“Tomorrow at first light. I have prepared three wagons, horses and supplies to aid you on your journey. It will take three weeks to reach the border and the first three days of travel will be in an underground tunnel so you are not seen. You will be outside of Coalition lands until the last week of your journey and Maunon will have no idea that you left the castle. I have prepared several safe houses along the way for you to take shelter in and they are already being guarded by Pakkru. In addition to your mates, you will have a dozen Pakkru wolves as your escort and another dozen wolves will protect your envoy from afar. You and Octavia are the only hope for our people, I have waited twenty years for this day to come.” Nia answered and the blonde was impressed by how well thought out Azplana’s plan was.  _ Then again, Nia said that they have been preparing for this for two decades. _

“So this is goodbye.”

“Only for now, my dear child. I will see you when you return.” Nia stood and the blonde pulled her into a hug, smiling up at her as she pulled away.

“Thank you, Nia.”

“You can thank me when the war is over, strik pakstoka.” The older omega smiled and then exited the room, while the blonde moved to her daughter’s crib.

“Well kiddo, looks like we’re going on a family trip… think you can keep Nomon from growling the whole way there?” Clarke picked her pup up and smiled widely when the babe purred.  _ Guess it’s finally time to learn how to be Wanheda... _

  
  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Polis**

**November 12, 2148**

  
  
  
  


Clarke smiled widely when she entered the throne room and laid eyes on the throne that had been added next to Lexa’s. It wasn’t there yesterday and the blonde knew that Lexa likely had some poor woodworker labor all night to finish it. It was a stark contrast to the tangled branches of Lexa’s throne, the omega’s throne had a dark finish and an elegant look to it. The back of the throne had carved wolves heads on either side and there were dozens of tiny stars etched into the arms of the chair. 

“Lex… it’s beautiful!” The blonde grabbed her alpha’s hand and turned to see a proud smile on the brunette’s face.  _ God, she’s so amazing…  _

“As is the queen that was meant to sit atop it, I hope you like it...” Lexa replied as she led her queen to the pair of thrones and then gestured for her to take a seat. 

“If Skaikru wasn’t on their way up here, I would show you just how much I like it and I plan on doing just that when they leave.” Clarke gave her wife a wicked smirk and the brunette seemed to be considering forgoing the Skaikru meeting, if her dreamy look was any indication. _ I’m all for telling them to wait, but I want to see my mom… assuming they haven’t arrested her.  _ Unfortunately, Titus entered the room with a bow and the brunette immediately shifted into her Commander persona.

“Heda en Wanheda, everyone has arrived.” Titus announced and Lexa took a seat in her throne, sitting regally as she nodded her silent command to the guards. The doors to the throne room opened, the clan leaders and ambassadors entered, taking their normal positions. Indra and Anya took standing positions on either side of the two thrones, with menacing looks on their faces. Octavia and Titus stood on either side of the two Wormanas. It was Lexa who suggested Octavia stand with them to show Skaikru that she was respected among their people.  _ Nia makes it sound like O and I are meant for greatness.  _ “The Skaikru leaders.” Titus announced and the doors opened once more, revealing the Ark Councilmembers. They looked around the room as they entered, with judgmental expressions and then growled when they laid eyes on the two omegas. Abby and Marcus weren’t with them, which concerned the blonde greatly.

“Weron ai nomon kamp raun? (Where’s my mom?)” Clarke whispered to the copper eyed alpha to her right and hoped she had pronounced it correctly. The blonde and Octavia worked tirelessly to learn the language, though both were teased for having terrible accents.  _ If I’m going to be their queen, I have to learn to speak Trig like they do. _

“Em ste klir ai Haiplana, ai swega. (She is safe my Queen, I swear it.)” Anya promised quietly, keeping her gaze on the Skaikru leaders and the blonde knew the alpha was true to her word. Lexa trusted Anya above all other generals and the copper eyed alpha gladly took the blonde as her seken. 

“I am Leksa kom Trikru, Commander of the twelve clans. My general tells me that you have taken up residence on my lands and when she offered you aid, you attacked.” Lexa offered to their guests, who were still growling and seemed to actually believe they had an advantage.  _ You’re outnumbered and surrounded by alpha’s that think you’re a bunch of spoiled pups. _

“You have given shelter to convicted murderers that have been sentenced to die and even allowed them to believe they are your equals. These two omegas are dangerous criminals and must be put down like the filthy omegas they are!!” Jaha demanded angrily, only to fall on his knees and bare his neck in submission to the brunette alpha. The other Skaikru leaders seemed shocked that only Jaha was on his knees and ceased their growls. Clarke was always surprised by the amount of control her mate had over her pheromones, able to bring one or ten in a room to submission without affecting the others present. Lexa said that she learned it from Nia and often said that her mother reminded her of Clarke in many ways.  _ Less than a minute in and she already has you on your knees. _

“You dare speak of  **my mate** and the  **Queen** of my people this way? Klark, Oktevia and Belomi are my people now. They do not answer to Skaikru and are not bound by the laws of your people. You are living on  **my** land and therefore you must answer to the laws of my people…” Lexa glared at Jaha from her throne and halted her speech when Pike reached in his jacket, then ran towards him with incredible speed as he withdrew a combat knife. Heda easily smacked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat with a mighty roar. Clarke’s eyes went wide, seeing the other Skaikru leaders reach for hidden weapons and extended her hand towards Octavia. The dark haired omega stepped forward and took the blonde’s hand as she stood from her throne. 

“Stop it! Stand down!!” Clarke and Octavia shouted in unison, causing the entire room to collapse on the ground. Nia let out a loud gasp and the blonde rushed to her side to check on her, the older omega seemed short of breath. Clarke helped her mate’s mother to her feet and gave her an apologetic look, scanning her for injuries.  _ Shit, way to make an impression on your new mother in law. _

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

“I will be fine, Klark. There’s no need to worry about me, check on Leksa.” Nia shook her head and surprisingly seemed happy about something, though the blonde was too confused to give it any attention.  _ Lexa… why would I need to check on... _

“Uh… Griff…” Octavia’s voice was full of panic and the blonde looked around the room, finding everyone else unconscious. Clarke rushed to Lexa’s side and shook her in an attempt to wake her.  _ Dammit, we overdid it. _

“Lex, are you okay? Babe… wake up, Lexa!” Clarke’s concern for her mate quickly turned in to terror and she looked to Octavia who was attempting to wake the others. Gustus and Ryder entered the room, likely after hearing the commotion. “Babe… Lex,  **wake up** !” The blonde shook her mate more forcefully and let out a deep breath when the brunette blinked slowly.  _ Thank god, we didn’t accidentally kill you. _

“Klark… I’m sleepy… is it naptime...” Lexa mumbled with a dazed look on her face and the blonde stroked her face, silently berating herself.  _ Well done, Griff. Way to knock your own people on their asses. _

“No Lex, it’s not naptime… you have to get up.”

“Mmm-hmm… I wanna cuddle.” The brunette alpha grabbed Clarke’s hand and held it against her chest, then rolled onto her left side.  _ What the fuck? She’s acting like we’re going to bed... shit! _

“Uh, no babe…we can cuddle later, right now we need to figure out how to… dammit!” The blonde shook her head and then let out a frustrated growl when Lexa fell back asleep, purring contentedly.  _ My alpha would be an adorable mess when I need her help…  _ Nia gave her a kind smile to put her at ease and gently brushed a braid out of the sleeping brunette’s face.

“I believe we have no choice but to wait for them to wake up, Klark. I will have the guards move them to beds to sleep it off, I assume there is a standard time for your joint commands to wear off…” Azplana raised a questioning eyebrow and both omegas shrugged, this was only the second time something like this had happened.  _ It took what… three days before the Council realized they let us go free? _

“Uh, last time it was a few days before the Council realized they weren’t thinking straight, but they were awake the whole time.” Octavia answered and seemed pleased with herself, despite the room full of sleeping adults. In truth, there was a part of Clarke that was thrilled by what they had just done, but now her mate would be asleep for god knows how long.  _ Oh god, what if people think it was a power play to take control?  _ Seeming to have read her mind, Nia placed a hand on Clarke’s back and gave her a warm smile.

“Chil yu daun, ai Haiplana. You have nothing to fear, in fact you just proved a very old myth to be true and our people will not be upset by this display of power. The legend of Wanheda and Blodreina says that you are able to command alphas to calm themselves, you have done nothing that wasn’t expected of you. Only Skaikru will be upset, I promise. I’ll have the guards help us find them a place to sleep it off.” Nia suggested and then exited the throne room, to speak to the guards.  _ If Nia hadn’t somehow managed to stay awake, I’d have absolutely no idea what to do... _

“Azplana is correct, Wanheda. Our people have long awaited the arrival of the two omegas that can command alphas and shed their skins. The Fleimkepas will spread the word that you and Oktevia are the ones we have waited for. Heda will be very proud of you when she wakes, ai swega.” Gustus gave the two omegas a wide smile and it calmed the blonde’s nerves somewhat. Azplana returned to the throne room with a few dozen guards in tow.

“Skaikru hid weapons in their clothing and planned to attack us. Wanheda and Blodreina were forced to incapacitate them, let’s get our people to their quarters. Skaikru should be brought to the tents outside of the Polis gates and place guards outside, we do not wish for them to cause further trouble when they wake. I also want to speak with the guards that allowed them to enter with weapons.” Nia maintained a calm, yet commanding tone and the blonde was grateful to have the support. The older omega was very similar to the two younger ones and was well respected by their people. Azplana had a powerful presence and at first, Clarke believed that she was an alpha. 

“Sha, Azplana.” The guards replied in unison and moved to follow her instructions without question.  _ Thank god she’s on our side, I can’t imagine being on her bad side… assuming Nia even has a bad side. _

“You and Oktevia are truly special, Klark. You have nothing to fear from our people, they will praise you for this. Get your mate to your bed, I will come check on you and Leksa once everyone is settled.” Nia reassured the blonde, who was torn between excitement and panic.  _ I didn’t know we could do that and if Lexa was awake, I would probably be smiling. No one seems to be freaking out, the guards are acting like nothing happened. _

“So… we’re completely badass!” Octavia smiled widely and the blonde let out a huff, more concerned about her mate who was being lifted by Gustus. It was surprising how gentle the beta was, giving his size and stature. Though if there was one thing the blonde had learned in the last few weeks, even the most formidable gonas had a major soft side.  _ Like Lexa... _

“So badass that my mate thinks it’s cuddle time.” Clarke grumbled, watching the sleeping brunette closely and the dark haired omega laughed. 

“Lighten up, Griff. Heda will be wide awake and staring at you like a lovesick puppy dog in no time. Nia’s right, this is a good thing... I know you’re not one for religion, but our people have entire books about omegas like us. Once Heda wakes up from her nap, we are celebrating our badass omega powers!” Octavia shot a mischievous smirk at her friend and the blonde could not help the chuckle that left her throat, nor the smile that filled her face.  _ Lovesick puppy dog… so true. _

“Deal. C’mon Gustus, let’s get my sleepy wife to our bedr... is she drooling on you?” Clarke’s eyes went wide and the massive beta nodded his head in agreement, with a grin on his face.  _ Oh my god, she will be so embarrassed... _

“Sha, Wanheda and you have my word that I will forget that it ever happened. I will also forget that Heda asked you to cuddle with her while laying on the floor of the throne room.” Gustus replied with a chuckle and headed out of the throne room, with a sleeping brunette in his arms. 

“Mochof, Gustus.” Clarke giggled as she followed the large beta onto the elevator and up to their quarters.  _ So my superpower is putting a room full of alphas to sleep, not exactly brag worthy.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV: Clexa and Linctavia travel to Pakkru. Lexa goes to Arkadia to meet Clarke's people.

**Unknown Territory, Ten Miles**

**West of Plains Riders Territory**

**January 30, 2151**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


The last three days of travel were both the strangest and longest Lexa had ever experienced, having never travelled underground before. There was no sun or moon or any landmarks to guide them on their path. The only light in the tunnel came from the lanterns on the wagons while they travelled and the fires they built each night. The tunnel echoed with the sounds of dripping water, hooves clomping on the gravel, wheels of the wagons squeaking and their own voices. It was very disorienting and they were extremely grateful for the skinwalkers in their company, who seemed to know exactly where they were headed despite their surroundings. Roan and the others insisted that they could sense a threat, even in complete darkness. Nia had provided them with enough fresh food and water to get them through the tunnel, assuring them they would have plenty once they were at the safe house. It was unnerving for the brunette alpha and she felt claustrophobic, despite there being plenty of open space around them. Lexa couldn’t imagine living in a box, like Clarke and Octavia had for most of their lives. The brunette was not alone in this feeling, Lincoln seemed to be as uncomfortable and on edge in the tunnel as Lexa. The only thing Lexa was grateful for was that the tunnel was far warmer than it would be outside and therefore her family was comfortable. 

Lyanna seemed to be enjoying herself and cooed happily as they travelled, she was also quite fond of Roan. He would tell the pup stories of his people and sang her to sleep when she fussed. It was a shock when Nia first introduced Roan to the brunette as her brother and yet the two siblings immediately bonded. While they were in Azgeda, he often sat in their room and quietly chatted with the brunette as they watched over her family. He was very protective over them, making it easy for her to trust him and Lexa was glad that Nia sent him with them to Pakkru Territory. Each night, he worked with Clarke and Octavia to teach them how to control their pheromones. His instruction was very similar to Nia’s training when Lexa was young and focused on maintaining control over who they directed their abilities at. Roan only allowed them to practice with the Pakkru wolves, because they were more resistant to pheromones and he didn’t want the omegas to accidentally send their mates into a days long nap. Clarke and Octavia were frustrated at first, but by the time they reached the end of the tunnel they had improved greatly under Roan’s instructions. It was only a half day’s ride from the tunnel to the first safe house and the two Trikru alphas were relieved to smell fresh air again. The safe house was far larger than they expected, with enough room to provide shelter for their entire party. Roan told them that Nia had set up each of the safe houses with Pakkru and used them as training grounds for up to two dozen wolves. It made it possible for Azplana to visit her family and communicate with them, while remaining unseen by Kongeda people. As soon as they were settled in the safe house, Lexa insisted she and her wife make use of the training circle.

“Nodotaim, Klark. You’re still broadcasting when you strike from your right side, make it as natural as your dominant hand or your opponent will expect it.” Lexa offered her hand and lifted the blonde to her feet, who gave her a short nod of understanding. Clarke spun her staff in her hands briefly to loosen her muscles and then moved to attack her alpha. Lexa parried the first two strikes and then countered with her own attack, which the blonde easily blocked. Clarke began pushing the brunette backwards with her strikes and side stepped Lexa’s counter swing, then swept the alpha’s feet out from under her. Lexa landed on her back with a grunt and before she could recover, the blonde pressed a knee onto her chest to pin her down.

“Better?” Clarke smirked down at her wife and the brunette smiled proudly at the blonde, whose right hand held a dagger just above her alpha’s throat. Lexa didn’t even see her wife pull the dagger from its sheath and the blonde made no indication of her intent to do so.  _ I always found this side of her incredibly attractive, so loving and kind, yet also deadly if she wanted to. _

“Sha, ai houmon. You’ve improved greatly in the last few days of training with Octavia and myself. At this rate, you’ll be back to your old self by the time we reach Pakkru.” The alpha replied and the blonde shifted so she was straddling her mate, before leaning in for a kiss.

“I damn well better! I’m sick of being worn out all the time and Anya will chew my ass out for getting so out of shape. I blame a certain overprotective alpha that growled at me anytime I tried to get out of bed or refused to eat.” Clarke smirked at her wife, as she sat back on her knees and allowed her alpha to sit up with the omega in her lap. Even Lexa had to admit that she had been far more protective than usual in the last several months and yet the brunette did not regret her actions. Clarke was kidnapped, tortured, then seriously injured all while carrying their pups and it brought out Lexa’s aggressive side.  _ Maunon tried to take my family away and everyone’s been giving me shit for wanting to protect them. _

“You were wounded, depressed and needed time to heal, niron. If growling at you kept you from injuring yourself further or starving yourself, then I will gladly do it again.” The alpha shrugged and gave her wife a smug grin as she tucked a stray hair behind the blonde’s ear. The red dye was only visible on the ends now and Clarke opted to keep it short, saying it was easier to manage with a newborn to care for. It wasn’t until this very moment that Lexa realized the blonde had scars on her belly and the same exact hairstyle she had now in the dreams she had long before they met. The brunette closed her eyes and focused on her old dreams that ceased the day they met.  _ I had more scars too, ones I don’t have now what does that mean... _

“Is something wrong, babe?” Clarke gently stroked the brunette’s face, pulling her from her thoughts and Lexa gulped.  _ By the Spirits, it was telling me what would happen and I ignored it, that means everything that has happened was meant to be. _

“Before we met, in your dreams… what did I look like?”

“Like you do now… well, a little different. You had more scars, actually we both… Shit!!” Clarke’s eyes went wide, then she looked down at her stomach and then back at the brunette with a concerned look. “You had a deep scar on your cheek, here and another one over your eye here. I had the same hair, with claw marks on my belly and back, plus two more tattoos than I have now. What does it mean, Lex?” The blonde ran her finger lightly over the brunette’s face and it was exactly as Lexa recalled from her own dreams.  _ It was fate… Clarke being attacked by the jaguar and losing our pups, it was always going to happen. _

“It means that this was fate and I should have figured it out when we met. I was just so happy that you were finally here, that I didn’t consider how different we looked. Neither of us considered that it was a sign of what would come and until two months ago, we both thought skinwalkers were a myth. Everything that has happened has led us to Pakkru, the good and the bad.” The brunette let out a sigh and silently hoped that they weren’t in for more tragedy in order to fulfill whatever grand plan there was behind this.  _ Will I lose her, will she lose me?  _

“I don’t think I can handle any more losses, babe and fate seems to enjoy torturing us.” Clarke grumbled and Lexa lifted her chin, then gave her mate a reassuring smile.

“Whatever fate throws at us, we are in this together Klark.” 

“I know, Lex. You’re the only thing that’s kept me sane through all of this shit, babe and I don’t think I could do this if I lost you. I love you so much.” The blonde pulled her alpha into a deep kiss, only to be cut off by an exaggerated clearing of a throat and they both pulled away to find the source of the interruption.

“Looks like you two are training hard and to think I was just telling Link that Heda would be a much better sparring partner for Clarke than me.” Octavia smirked as she approached the training circle and Lexa let out a deep sigh, then frowned.  _ I know it’s only been a few days, but it has to stop. _

“You must stop calling me that, Octavia. I renounced my throne and my title, I am no longer Heda.” The brunette shook her head and her wife pulled her into a hug, likely feeling the hurricane of emotions that the alpha felt. There wasn’t a chance in hell she would allow Clarke or Octavia be executed, that left only one option.  _ I hope that it works and our people will be safe. _

“I’m sorry, but I still think that’s bullshit! Who gives those fucking douchbags the right to demand your replacement? He loved mind games, Clarke and I know that better than anyone. He did this for a reason and if our people are weak enough to bow to his demands, then I’m fucking glad we’re leaving. I will never bow to Maunon and anyone they choose to replace you will ask me to, so no thank you.” Octavia growled and shook her head in frustration, it meant a great deal that she remained loyal to Lexa. The two omegas and Bellamy had been on the ground just over two years, yet she trusted them more than many she knew her entire life. Octavia and Bellamy would not hesitate to choose Lexa over any other, with the exception of their own mates. Loyalty was very fluid in the Kongeda and was nearly impossible to predict, Lexa knew she could count on them.

“I stepped down to protect our people, Octavia and I have every faith that they will choose the next Heda wisely.” Lexa replied as the blonde pulled out of the hug and scooted off the alpha’s lap to stand.  _ I never even considered this as an option at any point in my life and now I have no idea what to do. _

“Both of our mothers, four of Lexa’s siblings and Indra are on the Kongeda Council. At least with a majority, we know that whoever they choose will want to fight back against Maunon.” Clarke interjected as she stood and lifted her wife to her feet. Lexa was completely torn on the subject, there were both good and bad sides to the situation. On the one hand it allowed her to focus solely on her family and gave her a great deal of freedom that she did not have before. No more difficult decisions that affected the lives of thousands of people, just a full time wife and mother.  _ Everyone else has spent their lives this way and were able to put their own needs first, don’t I deserve that?  _

“Majority vote or not, you’ll always be Heda to me. Dinner’s ready, Link made stew and there was even flour to make bread in the kitchen. Nia wasn’t lying about having the safe houses stocked up.” Octavia replied and headed towards the house, the two mates followed behind her. 

“Nomon has always been prepared for every situation, she is the best strategist in the Coalition and can read a room better than anyone. I swear she can read minds sometimes…” Lexa smiled as they walked and was met with a grin from Roan, who was waiting by the door with Lyanna in his arms. He handed the infant over to Clarke and the pup cooed happily in the blonde’s arms, then purred when Lexa stroked her cheek.

“Wanheda and Blodreina will soon learn to read pheromones like Nomon does. You can sense emotions by pheromones, but if you are sensitive enough to them you can predict the hidden intentions of others as well.” Roan offered as he opened the door and gestured for the three ladies to enter first, then followed them inside.

“That might be a problem, O and I don’t sense them the same as everyone else. Sometimes I have no idea that someone is agitated or trying to force submission.” Clarke shook her head and looked to Octavia, who nodded in agreement with a sad smile.  _ They are both so gifted and they constantly doubt themselves. _

“Nomon believes that is because of how you were raised with Skaikru. She said you lived in a hostile environment where alphas made a show of their strength and often forced groups into submission. Jake said you used to be overly sensitive to other pheromones and were immune to submission before you presented as omega. He said it wasn't until you were imprisoned that you stopped sensing pheromones at all.” Lexa offered as she pulled out a chair for her mate to sit in and then moved to sit beside the blonde. The others were already seated at the large wooden table and Lincoln was moving person to person, scooping stew in their bowls. 

“Leksa’s correct, you both seem to block pheromones on instinct and we will teach you how to lower those walls you put up. Once you learn to control it, you can focus on one person in particular and read them like an open book. It will come in handy when dealing with enemies and even if you open yourself to it, they will not be able to make you submit. It is the same process as controlling who you use pheromones against, only opposite." Roan suggested as he took a seat across from Lexa and the other skinwalkers nodded their agreement as they ate quietly. It was strangely comforting, being around these wolves and Lexa actually felt at home with their companions. They were mostly silent, yet they also seemed comfortable speaking with the four Trikru wolves whenever they spoke to them. Roan spoke more often than the others, but the brunette believed that was because he was family. He knew that Nia adopted the orphans of her first mate and seemed to not be bothered that she left him to raise pups that weren’t her own.  _ I don’t understand why Nomon would leave her mate and son to raise us. I would never leave my family and yet I likely would be a very different person if Titus raised me instead of Nia. _

“This stew is fucking amazing, Link. You’re gonna have to teach my mate how to cook this well, now that she has so much time on her hands. I don’t think my wife has cooked a meal in her life.” Clarke winked at the male alpha and Lexa rolled her eyes when the whole table chuckled.

“I have, I’m just awful at it. Onya refused to let me cook after my first attempt and said I could kill more people with my cooking than with my sword.” Lexa replied and smiled when the blonde leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Anya told  **me** that you were whining about having to cook because you were Heda and it was beneath you. When she told you to get over yourself, you purposely ruined it like the spoiled brat that you were.” Clarke giggled and the brunette let out a low growl as the table burst into laughter.  _ I should have known Anya would tell Clarke about that… _

“I knew there would be a bad side to her being your fos, Klark.” Lexa shook her head, with rosy cheeks and her wife gave her a wide grin.

“It was your choice, babe and you had to have known that On would tell me stories about you as a pup. Ontari and Luna have told me even better stories, I'm just waiting for the right time to bring it up.” Clarke smirked and gave the brunette another kiss on her cheek, chuckling when Lexa growled again.  _ Betrayed by my own family…  _ They spent the rest of the night telling stories and joking, before retiring to the beds. There was a large room filled with a dozen bunk beds and two smaller rooms at the back, each with a bed barely large enough for two people. Roan insisted the four Trikru wolves take the private bedrooms, saying if they were attacked there would be a dozen wolves between them and the attacker. Lexa thanked him, grabbed Lyanna's crib from the main room and carried it to their bedroom, wishing the others goodnight. As she entered, she found her wife propped up in bed while feeding the pup and Clarke gave the brunette a sleepy grin.

"Do you need anything, Klark?" Lexa asked as she set the crib next to bed and placed the fur Roan had been warming next to the fire for the pup inside it.  _ That should be plenty warm for Lyanna to sleep in. _

"I have all I need right here." Clarke responded, looking down lovingly at their daughter and patted the empty spot in the bed. It wasn't even a third of the size of their bed in Polis, smaller than the one she'd slept in as a pup and Lexa was not pleased. _My queen and my pup deserve better than this,_ _even our bed in the tent was bigger than this one!_ "It's bigger than the bed I slept in on the Ark, babe. I think it's about the same size as mom and dad's bed, maybe a tad bigger. On the Ark, space was limited at first so they crammed families of three in small quarters and didn't allow a second child until they stopped being born. I didn't know they made beds the size of our old one until I met you, so it doesn't bother me." The blonde offered, seeming to have read her wife's mind and the brunette let out a sigh as she crawled into bed. Lexa never physically entered the Griffin family quarters on the Ark, she told her wife that it was too small and refused to go inside when Jake invited her to dinner. Clarke opened her free arm so the alpha could rest her head on the omegas shoulder and hear their daughter purr contentedly as she ate. The bed felt even smaller once she was under the furs and Lexa was fairly certain that she would fall out of it tonight. _This was not what I wanted for them and I'm afraid that..._

"Will you still be happy Klark, not living in the tower in Polis with cooks and servants?" Lexa asked as Clarke gently shifted the pup to burp her and the blonde leaned her forehead against her wife's.

"Lex, I would have been perfectly happy if you were a simple gona or farmer instead of Heda. In fact I assumed that you'd be an average person when I came to the ground, not the leader of the known world. As long as I have you and Lyanna, I'm happy. The question is, will  **you** be happy slumming it with your average wife and pup?" Clarke replied as the brunette rubbed soft circles on Lyanna's back and the alpha nodded.  _ I'm the only one in this family that's average now, Clarke is still Wanheda to both our people and to Pakkru. _

"Neither of you is average and I will be happy… slumming it with my family, as you say. I just need time to adjust, I was born in the tower and my childhood bed was nearly twice the size of this. As you pointed out earlier tonight, I'm a bit… spoiled." Lexa finished with a smirk and her wife let out a small chuckle, trying not to disturb the dozing pup.  _ Okay, I'm  _ **_very_ ** _ spoiled…Clarke's right. We're together, my family is safe and happy, that's all that matters. _

"That's a fucking understatement and I love you for wanting our family to have the best life has to offer. I think we both realized today that all of this shit is a part of a bigger plan and that scares the shit out of me, considering what happened to bring us here. Maybe when this all over, things can be like they were before but I'm not holding my breath. I'm in love with  **you** Lex, not your title or the house we live in." Clarke slowly sat up and passed the pup to her mate, who tucked their daughter into her crib. The blonde shifted into her side and cuddled into her alpha's body, then pressed her nose against Lexa's mate mark.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." The alpha purred and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close so she wouldn't fall out of the bed.

"I love you too, babe." Clarke replied with a yawn and then dozed after a few minutes of Lexa's purrs. Once her wife and pup seemed to be sleeping contentedly, the brunette allowed herself to relax enough to follow them into the land of dreams.

  
  
  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Arkadia**

**November 21, 2148**

  
  
  


Lexa could smell the metal from a mile away as they led the Skaikru prisoners back to their camp and it put her on edge. Her first instinct was to kill every last member of Skaikru that attempted to attack them in Polis and was less than thrilled when Clarke demanded that they live.  _ They came to my house, tried to kill me and my wife because they're weak. _ Lexa was the first to wake up, after Clarke and Octavia ordered everyone into an impromptu nap. When she realized that it had been three days, she was both proud of her wife and fearful of Skaikru's reaction. The brunette knew that these despicable excuses for alphas would not forget that they were humiliated by two omegas. Clarke and Octavia feared if Lexa killed the alphas, Skaikru would attack. They had friends that were still in Arkadia and most were betas, who they feared would be treated harshly. The two omegas suggested that they bring them to Arkadia and announce their crimes, before banishing them permanently from Coalition lands. If they returned for any reason, then they could be executed and it was imperative that all of Skaikru understood that. Surprisingly, Anya agreed with the omegas and seemed to be in a rush to get there, saying she promised someone to return to Arkadia in three days. Lexa found it odd that her old fos would make promises to strangers and it wasn't until they arrived that the brunette discovered the reason. A dark haired beta came running through the gate as they approached and threw her arms around the copper eyed alpha as she dismounted her horse.  _ What the hell? _

"I thought you were dead! I overheard some of the alphas mention they planned a sneak attack and I had no way to warn you, then no one in TonDC would take us to Polis." The female beta exclaimed and the air reeked of distress, that slowly dissipated as Anya pumped out soothing pheromones.

"Shh, strik sora. I am safe, Klark and Oktevia stopped the attack before anyone was hurt." Anya assured the girl and smiled at her as she pulled away, causing Lexa to wonder if she was still asleep.  _ I can't remember Anya ever smiling like that before. _

"Rae?" Clarke interjected as she approached Anya and the beta, then pulled her into a hug. The brunette alpha growled, then received a growl and stern glare from her mate in return that caused her to immediately stop.

"Hey Griff, what's this I hear about you going from death row to Queen in two days?" The beta smirked, the blonde smiled widely and looked over at her mate, who was dismounting her horse.

"I found my true mate and it turns out she’s the leader of our people, you  **will not** believe where we live. I’ve never seen anything like Polis before and I can’t wait to show you guys the city! Rae, why do  **you** smell so much like Anya after  **one** hug?" Clarke replied proudly and then raised a challenging eyebrow at her friend.

"What can I say, Grounders are hot as fuck and pretty damn fit too. Turns out I’m a sucker for grumpy hot chicks." The dark haired girl shrugged and then winked at Anya, who seemed to be watching her closely.  _ Okay, so Anya definitely likes this girl if her expression is any indication. _

"Onya, did you sleep with that sky girl?" Lexa whispered to the copper eyed alpha and then smirked when she rolled her eyes.  _ That would be a yes... _

"Yeah, yeah shut up about it. At least I didn't mate her the day we met, like a horny lovesick pup. We’re making the grown up decision and getting to know each other before we exchange bites, unlike someone else I know." Anya grumbled and then gave the brunette alpha a smirk, causing her to blush.  _ They will not let me live that down. _

"I didn't mate Klark the day we met, it was the next day and in my defense, she went into heat while we were sleeping." Lexa rolled her eyes and the copper eyed alpha let out a laugh.  _ I couldn’t help it... _

“Plenty of alphas wake up with an unexpected hard on and don’t act on it, Lex. It’s called self control.” Anya countered, causing the brunette to let out a growl and then ceased as she saw her mate approaching with the beta.  _ Don’t scare off Clarke’s friend and piss off Anya. _

“Raven Reyes, this is my mate Heda Leksa kom Trikru. Rae and I have been friends since we were kids, she works with my dad in engineering.” The blonde smiled proudly as she introduced her to the beta and Lexa offered her hand to shake.

“A pleasure to meet you, Raven.”

“Same here, Commander. Clarke’s been blabbing about you for years and did some damn good drawings of you, seriously spot on. Anya promised to beat you up if you hurt Clarke, so I won’t bother making threats about being good to my friend. C'mon Griff, your mom and dad have been going apeshit since they heard about the planned attack. Abby's been growling at the men that Hot Grumpy Pants left to guard the camp, demanding they let her see you.” Raven replied with a mischievous smile and then headed into the camp with Clarke, the two alphas walked a few feet behind them.  _ Anya really is in love with this sky girl, isn’t she? _

“You promised to beat me up, On? We’ve known each other for nearly two decades and a girl you’ve known for a week comes first, I see how it is. Guess I’m not the only lovesick pup when it comes to Skaikru girls.” Lexa chuckled and the copper eyed alpha shoved her playfully, with a low growl. 

"Shof op, Leksa. I still have better self control than you, ai seken and you better learn some with those two.” Anya smirked as a female alpha and male omega ran out of the metal structure with wide smiles when they saw Clarke. “Those are Klark's parents, try not to growl at them and piss Abby off on the first meeting. She’s very protective, so make sure to tell her how special her daughter is and that you have a whole army protecting her. It should win her over as long as you don’t act territorial, Abby hates aggressive alphas.” Anya informed the brunette as they pulled Clarke into a hug and the older alpha scanned her daughter for injuries as she pulled away.  _ Okay, Lexa… you can do this, just be polite and respectful.  _

“Are you alright? I was so worried when we heard the others planned to attack and these new friends of yours refused to let me speak to you.” The doctor asked with a concerned look and narrowed her eyes when she spotted the mate mark on her daughter’s neck.  _ What if they don’t like me? I mated their daughter without even meeting them... _

“I’m fine, mom and they aren’t my friends, they’re my people now. Those council assholes made a mistake coming to our home to attack us and Lexa will make sure they pay for it, that’s why we’re here.” Clarke replied with a grin, then her mother shifted her gaze to Lexa and gasped, likely because she recognized her. “Mom, dad… this is my mate, Heda Leksa kom Trikru.” The blonde smiled proudly as she introduced them and her father stepped forward with an outstretched hand to shake.  _ Clarke said Jake will love me right away, but Abby will take longer to impress. _

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lexa. I’m Jake Griffin and this is my wife, Abby.” Jake offered with a genuine smile and the older female alpha stepped forward to shake her hand as well. Clarke’s mother seemed to be more skeptical than her father, not trusting the brunette based solely on her daughter’s word and Lexa respected her for it.  _ We both love and want to protect Clarke, so we have that in common. _

“I hear you’re the one in charge down here, I expect you to treat Clarke with respect or you and I will have a big problem. I don’t care if you have an army at your back, my daughter’s happiness comes first and I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt her.” Abby said with a tone of authority and Lexa nodded her agreement, trying desperately not to react aggressively.  _ Stay calm, she isn’t challenging you and only wants what is best for her daughter. _

“You have my word that I will protect Klark with my life and my people will do the same without hesitation. She is my queen and I will not allow anyone to treat her poorly. That is why the alphas that attempted to harm your daughter, will be banished from my lands permanently and Klark tells me that will leave you in charge of Skaikru. It is my hope that you and I will be able to come to an agreement on Skaikru joining the Coalition, so our people can live together peacefully.” Lexa promised, the Skaikru alpha narrowed her eyes and searched the brunette’s face with scrutiny.  _ So, she definitely doesn’t like me yet... _

“I won’t lie to you Lexa, I can’t trust you until we’ve gotten to know each other better and you prove that you truly care about Clarke. Come inside and we can discuss the future of our people, then I want to have a private discussion with you about my daughter.” Abby replied with a confident tone and gestured for the brunette to follow them inside.  _ For a Skaikru alpha, she’s kind of scary… you can do this, Lexa. _

“You scored major points for not growling or trying to make my mom submit, babe. Keep it up and she may actually give us her blessing.” Clarke took the brunette’s hand and gave her a proud smile, then led her mate towards the metal structure.  _ Don’t fuck this up... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We'll be meeting the rest of Pakkru and catching up with the others in the next few chapters.


	9. Bargaining for Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Heda meets with Maunon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and healthy! I would have posted earlier, but my wife pointed out that we had no excuse to avoid the long list of home improvements with all our free time. Lol
> 
> So I decided to catch up with Clexa's friends/family before going into the Pakkru wolves. This chapter will give some background on Maunon, as well as how the clan leaders are dealing without Clexa. Next chapter will catch up with Rayna and friends preparing to go to war, I should post it tomorrow or the next day.

**February 2, 2151**

**Entrance to Mt. Weather**

**Abby POV**

  
  


“Diana, I should have known he’d be too much of a coward to come himself.” Abby grumbled as the alpha approached and gave her a triumphant smile.  _ Diana fucking Sheridan?! That bastard would send her, he knows I can’t stand her!! _

“Not a coward, just smart. We haven’t come this far to slip up now.” Diana replied with a confident tone and grinned as if she was holding the key to a prize, causing the doctor to let out a low growl in response.  _ Fucking traitors, waging war because they feel insignificant in comparison to two omegas. _

“Come this far? You tortured my daughter and her friends, started a war with your own people.” Abby sneered and moved inches away from the alpha, pumping out angry pheromones. Her own people betrayed her and went behind the doctor’s back to start a war.  _ Lexa was going to kill you all and Clarke convinced her to let you live, to banish you. You thanked her for showing you mercy by kidnapping and torturing her, then killed thousands of innocent people.  _

“ **Our** people are inside Mt. Weather, Abby. Only a handful of you chose to become Grounders and as far as we’re concerned, you are traitors to your own people. Clarke and Octavia murdered twelve men, you helped them escape. You traded the only breedable omegas Skaikru had to the Grounders and you think you have the right to pass judgement on us?” Diana growled and gave the doctor a challenging glare, causing rage to pump through Abby’s veins.

“Those men they killed were trying to rape them, Diana!”

“They are omegas and the laws are clear that they have no rights, Abby. They should have just accepted their fate, instead of trying to be something they aren’t.” The Maunon alpha retorted and Abby let out a ferocious growl, grabbing the other alpha by the shirt.

“You sick bitch!”

“Em pleni, Abi! Leksa may have allowed you to speak for her because you are her mate’s mother, but I will not! Leksa kom Trikru is no longer Heda, I am and I will not allow you to jeopardize the safety of our people. Your actions caused thousands to die in order to protect your daughter and if you have any intention of repeating that mistake, you can step down as Chancellor of Skaikru.” Luna interjected with a powerful wave of authority and Abby backed down, despite wanting to kill every last Maunon bastard.  _ Be smart, Abby. Don’t ruin this, Nia said Clarke and Octavia will need time. _

“I am certain that Abby will remain calm and unbiased, Heda.” Azplana offered and gave the doctor a look that silently begged her to obey the new Heda. 

“Apologies, Heda.”

“So you’re the new Commander, might I ask what has become of the omegas and your predecessor?” Diana asked with a calm tone and shot Abby a smirk, before turning her full attention to Luna. It was an easy decision to make her Heda, she was the oldest of Lexa’s siblings and unlike the others had been trained since birth to rule. Luna wasn’t interested in remaining Heda and insisted that once this was over, she was giving the position back to her little sister. It was shocking to Abby that none of Lexa’s siblings wanted to be Heda and that the Grounders as a whole still fully supported their former Heda. There were only a handful of surviving Trishanakru people after the missile and the new clan leader said that she owed her happiness to Lexa. Costia argued that they should reinstate Lexa once the war was over and Abby was shocked when they voted unanimously to do so. Now they just had to wait patiently until Clarke and Octavia were ready to attack Maunon.  _ And apparently turn into wolves… this is all so strange. _

“They have been banished permanently from our lands and if they are seen by any of my people, they will receive death by a thousand cuts.” Luna replied and Diana narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to scan those present for signs of deception. 

“How do we know that we can trust you?”

“Skaikru tells me you have been using drones to spy on us and that they were seen following the rover into the Dead Zone. What further proof do you require?” The wild haired alpha raised a questioning eyebrow and Abby held her breath in hopes that the decoy worked. While Clarke and Octavia headed to the west, they sent a rover to the east. Nia heard legends of another bunker that was guarded by Frikdreina (mutants) and she sent her spies to locate it years ago. Raven, Anya, Murphy and Bellamy were headed there in hopes that the tech Azplana described would aid them in the war. Lexa thought of taking Clarke and Lyanna there to protect them from Maunon, before Nia suggested Pakkru.  _ I always knew Clarke and Octavia were special, but the Grounders think they can turn into wolves. There are no records, even in the pre-war records, that suggest we are capable of that. _

“We will be monitoring the border to make certain they don’t attempt to return and if our drones get so much as a glimpse of them, you all die. We will not be fooled again.” Diana answered and Luna gave the woman a nod, maintaining a stoic demeanor. It was strange, how Lexa and her family shifted to the emotionless persona so easily. In private, Lexa and the others were like a regular family. For a family with thirty siblings, they were surprisingly close knit and most of Lexa’s siblings were extremely protective of her. They teased the brunette relentlessly, especially about Clarke and yet would not allow anyone outside of family to disrespect Lexa in any form. 

“I expected nothing less, that is why we did not hide their destination from you.” Luna replied with an expressionless face and the Maunon alpha scanned her face closely before she continued.

“I should warn you, if either of the omegas or Lexa is spotted by our drones in your lands we will not dispense with formalities. We will kill every last one of your people and will do so without warning. No more games and if we have any reason to believe that you are playing one, you’ll all burn.” Diana made a point to look the wild haired alpha in the eye as she spoke to make certain her terms were clear. 

“The previous Heda chose her mate over her people, I have no mate and my duty is to my people.” Luna nodded her agreement and Abby somehow managed to hold in the smirk that threatened to escape her lips. If there was one and only one thing you needed to know about Nia’s family, it is that family always comes first. They will make Maunon pay for harming Clarke and demanding Lexa’s removal, Abby knew that for certain.  _ This is the last family you want to piss off and you picked on the baby of the family. I look forward to seeing them burn for this. _

“We’ll see. Like I said, there will be no warning next time and we have proven to keep our word.” Diana replied cautiously, looking at the others present for their reactions and seemed to believe Luna.

“I assume you have more terms to our treaty.”

“Arkadia must be abandoned. Skaikru is far too close for comfort and they have proven to choose your people over their own. We will give them three days, before we send our dogs to kill any stragglers.” Diana smirked and the doctor clenched her jaw angrily, knowing exactly who the alpha was referring to.  _ More proof that you are all monsters. _

“You mean ripas.” 

“I know you don’t approve of them Abby, but they are highly effective and extremely loyal. I wish we had thought of it when we were on the Ark, it would have saved us a great deal of trouble.” The Maunon alpha replied with an evil grin and it infuriated the doctor, causing her to rush the woman.

“You’re turning people into feral beasts with highly addictive drugs!” Abby growled, only to be hit with a wave of calming pheromones from Azplana and a low warning growl from Luna.  _ I know I need to calm down, but this bitch needs to get her ass kicked. _

“Says the woman that chose primitives and two convicted murderers over her own people. You should have joined us, Abby. We live in comfort and safety, while Arkadia struggles to stay warm during winter months. No one can stand against us, you could have had that and instead you chose to stay with the savages.” Diana let out a sigh and gave the doctor a sad smile.

“I chose my daughter over a bunch of psychopaths and I would do it a million times over. You murdered thousands of innocent people and actually think you’ve won? Karma’s a bitch and she’s going to make you pay, all of you!” Abby was shouting now, but she didn’t care.  _ My family and my people have suffered for too long. _

“Enough, Abby! I will not say it again, remain calm or I will put you on a tree for treason against your Commander! Do I make myself clear?” Luna raised her voice and hit the doctor with a wave of pheromones that brought her to her knees, baring her throat in submission. 

“Sha, Heda.”

“Are there any other terms?” Luna shifted her gaze to the Maunon alpha, who seemed to enjoy watching Abby being forced to submit.

“The rest is the same, stay off our land which now extends to Arkadia. No more games or you all die. If that rover or Lexa and the two omegas are seen returning from the desert, we kill everyone. Those are our terms, Commander.” Diana gave the doctor a triumphant smile as she got to her feet and Luna gave her a nod.

“Tell Marcus that he has a deal and I will personally see to it that Arkadia is evacuated within your timeline.” Luna replied calmly and received an approving smile from the Maunon alpha.

“Wonderful, as long as you keep your word you won’t hear from us again, Commander.” Diana turned and walked past the guards, then entered the bunker without further discussion. Once she was inside, the remaining guards entered and closed the door behind them.

“God, I have always hated that bitch and I should have known Marcus would send her just to get under my skin. I cannot wait to watch that traitorous bastard and his people burn!” Abby growled as they headed down the hill and Azplana let out a sigh of frustration, knowing they had no choice but to wait for Pakkru.  _ We’re putting our faith and last hope in a Grounder legend... please let this work. _

“It would be unwise for him to face us after everything that has happened, Abby. We should get started on the evacuation of Arkadia. I will gladly accept any of your people that wish to live in the Azgeda capitol and I’m certain that Indra will also give shelter in TonDC to those that wish to go there.” Nia suggested and her wild haired daughter nodded her agreement, then looked to Abby.

“Any Skaikru can also move to Polis or Floukru, though I suggest that  **you** go to Azgeda with Nomon. They don’t want Skaikru in Arkadia, which means they see you as a threat and do not trust you to maintain the terms of our treaty. You and I need to appear to be at odds to make this work, Abby. I cannot afford to let anyone believe that you influence my decisions or that we are working on a plan to stop Maunon.” Luna offered remorsefully and Abby let out a deep sigh, feeling helpless in the situation. It  **was** Abby’s fault after all,  **she** allowed Marcus to convince her to send Jaha and the other banished Skaikru to Mount Weather.  **She** gave the order to send Marcus and the guard to Mount Weather when Jaha radioed that Maunon were harvesting Grounders to escape the bunker.  **She** pushed the button that killed Maunon and  **she** ordered Skaikru to move there.  _ Marcus fucking Kane played me from the beginning and then took control of Mount Weather right under my nose. _

“I’m sorry for acting out, Luna. I’m just so fucking pissed off at Marcus and the other Skaikru that joined him, but I’m even more angry with myself for letting them fool me. I trusted him and because of that, thousands are dead. My daughter was tortured and lost two pups, all of this is because of me! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!” Abby finished and became even more angry at the tears that escaped her eyes, showing vulnerability to some of the most powerful people on the planet.  _ Everyone is blaming each other for this, when  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the one that let all of this happen.  _

“You couldn’t have known, Abby. From what Klark and Octavia told me, they were just as blindsided as you when they realized Marcus was behind it all. He is cunning and patient, we must think like him if we are going to win this. Chil yu daun, Abi. We will win this, if we are patient and allow our beloved omegas to become what they were meant to be. Clarke is my daughter’s mate and you are my family, I always take care of my family. Maunon will burn for what they have done to our family, ai swega em klin.” Nia pulled the Skaikru alpha into an impromptu hug and Abby was surprised that she felt almost instantly better. The smell in the air reminded her of Clarke, for some reason and it would normally cause her to be concerned, but she was too relaxed to care. There was no question in Abby’s mind that Nia meant every word and would get all of them through this together. 

“Thank you, Nia. You always seem to know how to make people feel better… how do you do that?” __

“I raised thirty pups… twenty of them alphas, you have no idea how difficult that has been at times. Their father had them all prepared to battle each other to the death for the right to be Heda and many of them had abnormally large heads as a result. It took years to convince them to stop seeing each other as threats and act like a family, despite having different mothers. Our family meals often ended in brawls the first few years and I was certain I would be completely bald by now.” Nia chuckled and smiled at Luna, who was smiling widely at the memory as well.

“We’ll get them back, Abby and we will defeat Maunon. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life listening to clan leaders whining and I will likely slit Titus’ throat if my baby sister doesn’t come back soon. Leksa was always more suited for listening to people’s bullshit than the rest of us and acting like her is exhausting as hell.” Luna smirked and it brought a smile to the doctor’s face, knowing that this would be over… eventually.  _ I just have to be patient and that has never been my strong suit. _

  
  
  


**********************************************************

**Arkadia**

**December 22, 2148**

  
  


“You can’t be serious, Marcus!” Abby stood in a state of complete shock, she didn’t expect Jaha and the others to actually find people inside Mount Weather. The alpha only hoped that those that Lexa banished would find a safe place to live and never considered this. Now Jaha was saying that these mysterious people wanted to make peace and needed medical help, acute radiation sickness.

“I am very serious, Abby. The Exodus charter had a plan in place for us to find shelter there when we came to the ground and Mount Weather is outside of Grounder Territory. Our people will be safe there during the winter and possibly long term.” Marcus replied calmly and the doctor shook her head, uncertain of the situation. The medical records that Jaha gave Marcus made no sense to Abby, they shouldn’t be able to live at all. According to the records, these people were nothing like them and in fact they were presumed dead for over two centuries.  _ No presentation or mutation, just regular humans that didn’t adapt after the Bio-wars. They can’t even mate with us, how are we supposed to live among them? _

“You are assuming that we succeed in saving them, Marcus. Jaha promised them that I could cure them, what if I can’t?”

“You will, Abby and then our people will have a safe place to call home. Mount Weather is off limits to the Grounders, they won’t go there and we can live under civilized laws, not the Grounder laws.” Marcus gave her a hopeful smile and the doctor shook her head in frustration. The doctor was still warming up to her daughter’s mate and remained skeptical, especially after Clarke mentioned going into heat when they met. Lexa had proven to care for the blonde and seemed to be honest in her intentions, however there was a part of Abby that was upset that she wasn’t consulted before they mated.  _ What if Clarke wasn’t thinking clearly and was just acting on instinct? Am I supposed to trust that the Grounder alphas don’t see omegas in the same way Ark alphas do? _

“Marcus, that wasn’t the agreement I made with Lexa and we haven’t gained her trust yet. If she thinks that we’re planning on waging a war by going to their enemies...” Abby sighed and the beta gave her a kind smile, the one that always calmed even the most heated Council arguments.  _ What am I thinking… Marcus always thinks things through before he acts. _

“The people at Mount Weather are vulnerable and they need our help, Abby. They cannot leave the bunker without wearing radiation suits and they have no presentation, suggesting that they went into the bunker before the first Bio-war. The bunker at Mount Weather has more than enough supplies for both their people and Skaikru. They can’t survive above ground and we can, giving us a bargaining chip. We can hunt for them and provide security outside of their bunker, giving us the upper hand. We can barter for peace with the Grounders once we have gained President Wallace’s trust and all three of our people can coexist peacefully.” Marcus argued and it seemed almost too good to be true, it was too easy. The doctor paced back and forth for several moments considering this offer, trying to see the loophole.  _ He makes it sound like we’re doing this for everyone and yet the Skaikru alphas don’t give a fuck about Grounders. Why would Jaha want this? _

“Only under the condition that my daughter and Octavia are protected, no matter what. I will not make any kind of arrangement that puts them in danger. If they are willing to talk peace with both us  **and** Lexa’s people in the future, I will meet with them.” Abby let out a deep sigh, having come to the conclusion that this was the best way to protect them.  _ I already have assurances from Lexa and I believe she will protect them, maybe Mount Weather will too. With both of them protecting the girls, the Skaikru alphas will have to back down. _

“I’m certain that won’t be a problem, they are desperate for help and they will agree to any of our terms. Jaha said the man he gave his blood to was able to go outside for a few minutes and with your help on a cure, I know we can make their dream of life above ground a reality. This is the best way to protect the girls and for all of our people to coexist peacefully, I believe that Abby.” Marcus was sincere in his expression and tone, not that she doubted his sincerity. Abby trusted Marcus almost as much as she trusted Jake and knew that maintaining peace has always been his first priority.  _ If anyone can barter a treaty, it’s Marcus. _

“Alright, tell this President Wallace I’ll discuss his offer.”

“This is the right decision, Abby. You won’t regret this.” Marcus replied, smiling widely and he placed a hand on the alpha’s shoulder.

“I hope you’re right, Marcus.” Abby sighed and then shifted her gaze to the door at the sound of a knock, Jake entered with a childlike grin. Marcus gave her and her mate a nod, then exited the office.

“Hey babe, Lexa’s mother is here to escort us to Polis. Hope you know how to ride a horse… they’re a hell of a lot bigger than I thought they would be! Earth is so amazing!” The male omega offered excitedly which was becoming standard of late, Jake found everything on the ground miraculous and exciting. Not that Abby could blame him, Earth was beautiful and as her mate said, amazing. 

“Wait, they expect us to ride horses? Can’t we take the rover?” Abby’s jaw dropped, not knowing how to even approach a horse much less ride one.  _ The Grounders must think we’re all idiots for not knowing how to do anything down here.  _

“Too many trees, babe. Just don’t fall off and make us both look bad in front of the Commander’s mother, she’s kinda scary looking. Who knew our daughter would marry the Commander of hardcore warriors that actually use swords and wear warpaint?” Jake chuckled and a part of the doctor was still horrified by it all.  _ From science fiction to ancient history in a matter of days... Clarke and Octavia haven’t skipped a beat, like it’s natural for them. _

“I was fully prepared to interrogate a future doctor or a diplomat seeking our daughter’s affections. Now I have a seven foot tall tattooed man telling me not to look at my daughter’s mate wrong or he’ll slit my throat. I always knew Clarke was meant to lead people, I just had no idea that it would be the people from  _ Braveheart _ .” Abby chuckled and took her mate’s hand as they headed out of the ring.  _ Seriously, how does Clarke not find this all strange?  _

“I should warn you not to use any pop culture references with them, because they don’t get any of it. Raven and I just spent two hours explaining  _ Back to the Future _ to Anya, she growled then called us both idiots. That’s Lexa’s mother, the one that looks like a ghost.” Jake smirked and the doctor gasped when she laid eyes on a woman her age, sitting regally on a horse with terrifying white warpaint.  _ Oh boy, how do I make peace between two technologically advanced people and these people? I hope Marcus is right about this... _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter is almost finished and should be ups soon!


	10. Fighting Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Rayna and friends, with more background on Maunon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and friends are monsters. The violence is implied not described at all. It is, however pretty heavy stuff so if you want to skip it just stop reading at the Maunon section. Bottom note will give you what you need to know.

**Dead Zone**

**February 5, 2151**

**Raven POV**

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Run, little bird… our new dogs be ready to kill you soon…” _

  
  


Raven woke with a scream and found herself immediately engulfed in her mate's strong arms.

"Shh, strik sora. You are safe, ai hod yu in." Anya assured her and the beta looked around the rover at her friends, all with somber faces. The nightmares had become a daily norm for the engineer and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one suffering from them. Clarke, Octavia and the engineer had an unspoken pact to never discuss the horrors they suffered while they were imprisoned. He liked mind games and he broke all three of them, though they would never admit it to their mates. Marcus fucking Kane was a monster, the things he did to them inside Mount Weather were horrific and Raven couldn't even bring herself to face what happened in that horrible place. Not that she had much choice, given that she went into Mount Weather healthy as a horse and came back paralyzed from the waist down.  _ We had no idea what a monster Kane was until it was too late and permanently mind fucked all three of us. _

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake everyone.”

“You didn’t and don’t apologize for having nightmares, Rae. Clarke stabbed Jake the only time Lexa left the room before she was awake and Octavia accidentally gave Link a black eye while she was sleeping. That sick bastard fucked all three of you up and I can’t wait to see him strung up on a tree. I have a feeling it will be the most brutal execution in Grounder history.” Bellamy offered with a sad smile and Anya nodded her head in agreement with a low growl. Clarke and Octavia blamed themselves of course.  _ To think we helped Marcus take control of Mount Weather just so he could wage a war with the Grounders.  _

“Even the bravest gonas in the Coalition have nightmares, niron. It is not a sign of weakness, only proof that you have survived a brutal fight and it will get better with time.” The copper eyed alpha nuzzled into her mate’s neck and held her close. It was strange at first, how different Anya was around her since she and Octavia escaped. The alpha was always affectionate in private, but now had no qualms about it regardless of who was present. Anya, Lexa and Lincoln were always protective of their mates, but after their escape it was a thousand times more so. The three alphas even growled at each other lately, though they knew they posed no threat to each other’s mates. When the engineer hugged her two omega friends before they set off on their separate missions, Lexa and Anya very nearly got into a fight.  _ They’ve been friends their whole lives and Kane has them turning on each other, which is what he wanted. _

“You better be right about this, Murphy. There's at least a dozen vultures over there and I’m pretty certain my wife will rip your arms out of the sockets if we wind up bird food.” Raven changed the subject, not wanting to focus on the worst time of her life and knew Murphy was always up for banter.

“It’s only another hour before we get to the coast and for the record, I don’t appreciate the complete lack of faith you have in me.” Murphy grumbled and the latina beta let out a chuckle, despite feeling very nervous about this.  _ I’m practically helpless on my own, I can’t even walk and yet I’m travelling through a desert like an idiot. _

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Murph. I just don’t want to die being pecked to death by scary mutated birds and my wheelchair is fucking useless in the sand, so I don’t stand a chance. Meals on Wheels, anyone?” Raven smirked and the copper eyed alpha shook her head, looking serious as always. 

“Chil yu daun, ai houmon. I will carry you the rest of the way, if we get stranded and those birds wouldn’t dare touch you.” Anya promised, though it wasn’t necessary. There was no doubt in Raven’s mind that her mate would walk through fire to protect the beta.

"What, no grumpy cracks about leaving me behind to save your own ass? I think you're getting soft on me, hot stuff." The engineer feigned offence and placed a chaste kiss on her alpha’s cheek when she growled at the joke.

"I would never leave you behind, strik sora and I am  **not** soft like Leksa!"

"With all the cuddling and concerned looks you’ve been giving me lately, you're on the path to becoming Commander Heart-eyes herself. Not that I mind it, cos I totally love being reminded that I have a badass alpha that loves me. I’d like to see you and Kane locked in a room together for a few hours before his execution." Raven chuckled and the copper eyed alpha’s face filled with an evil grin.

"That nomojoka mutilated you, Raven. I will cut off his legs and hang them over our fireplace, so I can tell our pups stories of his demise." Anya let out a wicked laugh, while Raven and the other’s eyes bulged. 

"Okay, so that's completely horrifying On! Our future pups would have nightmares of you cutting their legs off if they misbehave!"

"They should be proud that I took vengeance on the monster that hurt their mother and I would do the same for them. I will slaughter anyone that threatens my family and display their heads on a spike outside our home as a warning." There was no doubting the copper eyed alpha’s sincerity and as strange as it was, Raven felt an overwhelming sense of safety. 

"I love my Sexy Warrior Woman." The engineer beamed at her mate and gave her a soft kiss, bringing a contented smile to the alpha’s face.

"Okay, enough of the extremely violent love declarations. It's starting to scare me." Bellamy offered with a cautious tone and Anya shrugged nonchalantly.

"You only need to fear me if you plan on harming my mate or our pups, Belomi."

"Or look at her the wrong way… I was there when you beat the shit out of Wick for giving Rae a compliment." Bellamy chuckled and the engineer grinned at the memory of it. As scary as the alpha was when she rode up on her horse, the beta was immediately intrigued and it was obvious Anya was too. The alpha barely let the engineer out of her sight and after a few short hours, she assigned the beta a full-time bodyguard. When Kyle felt the need to bring up the fact that he slept with Raven, the copper eyed alpha went into a rage. That was when the engineer knew she was batshit crazy in love with Anya, though they only knew each other for a few hours. Nevermind that she was hot as fuck, but the way the alpha instantly defended her caused Raven to melt.  _ Skaikru alphas couldn’t understand why all the unmated omegas and betas fell hard for Grounders. Simple answer, they treat us like we’re a precious treasure while Skaikru sees us as property. _

"That pathetic excuse for an alpha hit Raven and bragged about it, he deserved it!" Anya retorted and the engineer grinned at the mistranslation of slang. There was nothing Raven enjoyed more than the look on Grounders faces when they learned slang or technology. They were like pups discovering candy for the first time, though at the same time Skaikru were like pups when it came to surviving on the ground.

"He didn’t hit me, babe… Wick said that he  _ hit that ass.  _ It's slang for saying you’ve fucked someone, so he totally deserved the ass kicking you gave him. For the record Bell, that's not a compliment, it's sexist and objectifying." Raven replied and received an apologetic smile from her friend. Bellamy was nothing like the Skaikru alphas, the engineer could think of five separate times the alpha got his ass kicked just to protect Raven. Abby once said that Bellamy held the record for how many Med Bay visits he paid her, every single one was the result of the alpha protecting omegas and betas.  _ He’s the big brother we all needed and doesn’t get enough credit for all he’s done to protect us. At least Lexa and Anya respect him... _

"I will remember that, sorry Rae."

"It's all good, we all have decades of sexist Skaikru alpha bullshit to overcome. You’re the only Skaikru alpha I actually like, besides Abby who’s basically everyone’s mom. On, stop growling at Bell… I meant I like him in a platonic way, you know I'm totally yours." Raven shot her mate a grin, causing the alpha to stop growling and gave her mate a loving smile.  _ Ok, so it’s more of a ‘I’m a big bad alpha that growls to show affection smile’, but still... _

“I am yours as well, strik sora.” 

“Aww… Who knew a war would bring out the mushy side of my wife?” The engineer teased, trying desperately not to the laugh and her mate barely managed to hold back her growl.

“Shof op, Reivon!” Anya grumbled, caught off guard when Raven leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

“I love you too, On.” The engineer grinned widely as she pulled away which widened when the copper eyed alpha grunted in response.  _ Why does it turn me on when she’s all grumpy and coldhearted killer like? _

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. There’s all kinds of tech there that makes Skaikru look like amateurs, Reyes. You will be in heaven and we can finally kick Maunon ass, scout’s honor.” Murphy announced as he brought the rover to a halt and just like he said, there was an ocean on the other side of the desert.  _ How is that even possible?  _ The group exited the rover with jaws dropped as Anya scooped her mate up, bridal style so the engineer could see the beach. The alpha set her mate in the boat and then retrieved the wheelchair from the rover. The chair itself was found amid the wreckage of the Ark, then improved upon by Jake and Sinclair as a gift. Jake even enlisted Clarke’s help to draw flames and the most beautiful raven she had seen, so he could weld them onto the chair. The engineer burst into tears when they presented it to her in the Azgeda capitol and then spent an hour calming Anya down, when she threatened to kill them all for making Raven cry.

Once they were loaded in the boat, they sat impatiently for nearly two hours before they reached their destination. Ontari was waiting at the dock for them, along with Echo and helped them unload. The lighthouse itself was amazing… almost as if it were untouched by time. It was like something out of the old movies she had watched on the Ark. There was a mansion sitting above the bunker and lab, which was everything the engineer had hoped for. Top of the line tech, that made the Ark look like kindergarten and Raven was in heaven. The engineer couldn’t fathom why anyone would abandon the bunker, it was a hell of a lot safer than the ground. ‘ _ There’s safety behind walls’.. _ . That was the number one selling point Kane used when they announced the opportunity to move to Mount Weather.

Using Mount Weather was a smart move on his part, they all had to admit that. Marcus and the Skaikru alphas were no match for Grounders. Even the more cuddly gonas like Lincoln could easily bring a group of Skaikru alphas to their knees. Moving to Mount Weather to wage a war that didn't require them to be face to face in battle, was the easiest way to level the playing field. Lexa’s people couldn't force them to submit from miles away, surrounded by concrete and steel. Grounders can't compete with missiles, acid fog or assault rifles and could barely hold their own against Ripas. Especially the new improved Ripas that were given Clarke and Octavia's bone marrow. It didn't work on the average wolf, but for some reason it made the Ripas immune to submission. That's when Clarke insisted that they had to escape, she couldn't risk Maunon using it to make an army of feral beasts that won't submit. Raven and Octavia were horribly wounded, leaving Wanheda no choice but to stay behind to save them. _This entire thing has been a shit show…_ _ok,_ _shit show is an understatement, this is just one big ass nightmare and now we’re pinning our hopes on fucking werewolves to save us._

Raven rolled through the mansion and all of the labs in silence, while her mate did her best to keep her jaw from dropping. Once the engineer had taken it all in, she let out a deep breath and turned her wheelchair to face her companions.

“Murph and I will start running simulations on infiltrating the Maunon computers and defense systems. Kane has every Mecha Station engineer but Jake, Sinclair and I on his side, so we need to cover every base. Bell, Ontari... go through every record you can find on this place and I want to know the full capabilities of our new home. On, Echo… take stock of supplies and our security while we’re here. This is our new home until we go back to our own, so put your comfy pants on and let’s bring down Maunon.” Raven instructed and everyone jumped to action while the engineer took a calming breath.  _ You’ve got this Raven, make our people proud. _

  
  


*****************************************************************

  
  


**Mount Weather**

**October 11, 2150**

  
  


“Clarke… wake up!” Raven whispered as loudly as she could, hoping that the blonde would hear her without alerting the guards and watched closely as she stirred from her stupor. The engineer had no idea how long they were unconscious, the last few days were a blur and she hoped that it was all just a dream. Her first memory was a rag clamped over her mouth that reeked of chemicals, she struggled with her unseen assailant before blacking out. Then in what felt like a few moments, she was on the ground chained to a tree with Clarke and Octavia. A man approached them with what looked like a bone from a large animal and struck the engineer over the head. When she woke up, the three women were chained to metal chairs so they could see each other clearly.

“Rae… where are we?” Clarke looked strange, like not herself strange and seemed confused.  _ It’s the drugs they used to knock us out… they must have given them more so they can’t force them to submit. _

“Not sure… everything is fuzzy. I remember them taking me from my bed, then the forest and now here.” Raven shook her head and looked around at their surroundings, trying to make sense of it all. Her vision was blurry and her mind was working slower than normal.

“Me too… you were asleep last time I saw you. But… I think I saw Jasper… I’m so… confused.” Clarke swallowed hard and blinked slowly, as if she were about to pass out again. 

“Same here, we need to get out of here… hey, stay with me Griff!” The engineer struggled against the chains that were holding her in place and then panicked when the blonde omega dozed.  _ No, no, no… I need someone to bounce ideas off of. _

“Sorry… I’m so…”

“I think they drugged us, which I would totally do with you and O. No chance you can convince them to let us go, huh?” Raven’s defense mechanism was kicking in and it seemed to give the blonde the jolt she needed. Clarke took a long deep breath and looked around the room squinting her eyes.

“I don’t think I could stand right now, Rae. Is it just me, or is everything in the room melting?” The blonde was sounding more like herself, minus the melting part.  _ What the fuck did they give us? _

“Uh… definitely just you, Griff.”

“That would be the LSD… it’s one of the many drugs in the cocktail Maunon used to make Ripas. Dr. Tsing suggested that it makes them more receptive to suggestion and it seems to have made the omegas incapable of controlling us. You’re lucky to have been unconscious the first day, Clarke and Octavia are far more dangerous than we believed. Their first kill was brutal to witness and quite informative at the same time, their Grounder mates seem to have rubbed off on them. Tsing was right about one thing, though… they haven’t attacked us since we started dosing them.” Marcus offered as he entered and Raven’s mind spun from his choice of words.  _ Wait… he isn’t here to save us? What the fuck is happening right now? _

“Kane… you have to help us…” Clarke pleaded, looking completely zoned out and obviously missed what he said.

“You don’t get it, do you? This is your new reality, Ms. Griffin. You shouldn’t have pulled that stunt on the way here… Jaha’s death was a lesson and now we cannot allow you to go unmedicated. It’s probably for the best, anyhow. I’ve never seen anything more terrifying than our omega Ripas, it’s like witnessing chaos unleashed in its most primal form.” Marcus’ face filled with a contented smile and he seemed to actually be enjoying this.  _ Sick fuck!! _

“W-what are you…” The blonde shook her head in confusion and Marcus punched her in the face as hard as he could with a triumphant smile.

“Hey! What the fuck, Kane? You know that she’s pregnant, right?”

“A waste, if you ask me… allowing those savages to breed with  **our** omegas. They are supposed to be ours and Abby just handed them over to the Grounders.” Pike piped in, surprising the engineer who didn’t realize he was in the room when they woke up.  _ What the fuck did they drug us with? _

“The specific cocktail Maunon used on Ripas is quite ingenious, it takes away their sense of reality and brings out their violent side. Skaikru never had the chance to test it out and with the records Tsing left, we are able to improve upon it. Let’s see how we did, shall we?” Marcus gave the guards a nod and they stepped forward with syringes, injecting the two omegas.  _ Seriously what the fuck? _

“What do you say we give Reyes a head start? I wanna see how long it takes before they go feral on their best friend.” Pike smirked as he unchained the engineer and the guards began to loosen the chains on the omegas. 

“Agreed. I suggest you start running Ms. Reyes… it only took a few minutes before your two omega friends killed Jasper. Don’t worry, we won’t let them eat you… we learned our lesson last time.” Marcus smirked just as Clarke let out a ferocious roar that woke Octavia. The dark haired omega had a feral look in eyes that made the hairs on the back of Raven’s neck raise.  _ Did they just turn Griff and O into Ripas? _

“Run, little bird… our new dogs be ready to kill you soon.” Pike whispered in the engineer’s ear and the beta didn’t need another incentive, when the blonde omega’s eyes turned red. Raven scrambled out of her chair and through the door that was wide open in a panic, the echoes of wicked laughter filled the hallway.  _ Holy shit, those sick fucks are forcing them to hunt us!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so that happened. Don't worry, they will go down big for turning them into Ripas and setting them lose on their friends.


	11. Howl at the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and Lintavia reach Pakkru territory, forcing Clarke to face her guilt over Mount Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know last chapter was a doozy and there's some angst in this one too. It will get a lot lighter in the next several chapters. Also, we caught up with flashbacks so we can power through getting our girls ready to bring down Marcus.

**February 14, 2151**

**Pakkru Border**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


_"You don't get it do you? This is your new reality, Ms. Griffin."_

  
  


"Shh, ai hodnes. Yu ste klir, ai na shil yu op feva. (You are safe, I will always protect you.)" Lexa whispered and purred as she held her mate close.

It took several moments before the blonde realized they were on the kitchen floor of the safe house. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and in her hand she was clutching a bloody dagger so tightly that her hand was numb. The blood on the dagger was ebony, not crimson and the realization caused her to panic. She pulled back to scan her mate for injury, finding a long, deep cut across the brunette's cheek. _Oh god no!!_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Clarke dropped the dagger and sobbed uncontrollably in her mate's strong arms, as the brunette continued purring. 

"Shh Klark, it’s just a scratch, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were having a nightmare, that’s all. Ai hod yu in." The alpha’s voice was calm and loving, yet it did nothing to ease the blonde’s guilt. _I hurt her… just like I hurt my friends. Why can’t the pain just go away?_

"You shouldn't… I don't deserve it. You should have just let me die… I want to die!" Clarke replied with a shaky voice and the brunette pulled away suddenly, shooting daggers at her wife with her eyes.

"Em pleni, Klark! You have a wife and pup that love you, family and friends that would bring Praimfaya down to protect you. All you do is say that we should have let you die. Do you have any idea what that does to the people that love you? Do you realize how much it hurts to know that you would rather be dead than with me and our pup?" Lexa raised her voice and growled angrily at her wife, which shocked the blonde.

If the brunette had ever been this angry with her mate in the past, Clarke was never aware of it. Now she could feel it, her wife's rage resonated in Clarke's heart and it only made the blonde feel worse. I went through hell in Mount Weather, lost two pups, thousands of our people are dead and my wife lost her throne as a result.

“You don’t understand…”

“I can’t do this anymore, Klark! I’m the only one that’s actually trying anymore and I’m so fucking exhausted! I have been trying to help you, fighting like hell to keep this family together for months and all you want to do is give up! It’s bad for me and it’s bad for our daughter! If you want to die so badly, then do it somewhere else because I can’t stand to watch you do this to yourself anymore!” The brunette was shouting now and the others in the house had come to see what was happening, making it even more unbearable.

Deep down, Clarke knew Lexa was only angry because her wife was struggling and the blonde refused to talk about it. If Lexa had told Clarke over and over that she wished she was dead, the omega would be furious too. She knew that Lexa was trying to be strong for their family and Clarke wasn't making it easy. _I can’t tell her what happened, what Marcus did... what I did to the people I care about and now I’m attacking her. Lexa’s right, she and Lyanna are safer without me._

"You weren't inside Mount Weather… you have no fucking idea what we went through and I'm not certain that I will ever get past it. This is my new fucking reality, Lex!! If you can't deal with that, then you can take Lyanna and leave! I won't stop you, hell you’re both better off without me!" Clarke growled back, ignoring the overwhelming heartbreak and regret her mate felt as she stomped out of the house.

It wasn't Lexa's fault, but the blonde couldn't deal with her own guilt, especially knowing that it affected her mate. Rage boiled in her veins, rage at Marcus, rage at her nightmarish stay at Mount Weather and rage at herself for allowing them to break her. She looked up at the night sky and let out a roar unlike any she had heard. In the distance, her cries for help were answered by howls, dozens of them in every direction.

Their howls called to her wolf with a pull almost as powerful as her own mate’s. Sounds and smells flooded her senses, her vision began to change. Her head felt like it was splitting, searing pain filled her entire body and she fell to her knees. In the distance, she could hear footsteps, voices and howls. 

"It's ok, you can’t heal unless you give into your wolf. Let go, Klark." Roan's voice was barely a whisper, yet she heard it clearly and it was all she needed to let the beast inside her take over.

The blonde omega looked up at the moon and let out a painful howl, the sound of gasps filled the air behind her. Clarke looked back to find the source, finding her wife and Octavia gaping at her with wide eyes. Lexa herself looked horrified and through their bond, Clarke felt her mate’s fear. _She finally sees what I am… a monster… an animal…_

It was all too much, her own mate was terrified of her and the blonde couldn’t bear to face it. So she ran. As fast and as far as she could, almost as if she might be able to escape the darkness that threatened to swallow her. There was no sense of direction, no destination… just her trying desperately to outrun her own demons.

The blonde was aware that she was running faster than she ever had before, that her senses were far more sensitive than normal and knew she was not running alone. She assumed it was Lexa trying to follow her and it pushed her to run even faster. _I hurt her… scared her… she can’t take me back now, why would she want to spend her life with a monster?_

Clarke didn’t stop running until she came to the edge of a lake and it was only then that she realized the sky was changing colors. Pinks, purples and oranges danced over the peaks of the mountains surrounding the valley she found herself in. It was beautiful, even in her current mental state she could see that and it brought on a sense of calm. She stepped to the edge of the lake to drink some water and let out a yelp when she saw her reflection. A golden coated wolf with deep blue eyes stared back at her and the blonde omega began to panic.

“It is alright, Klark. I know how confused you must be, but I promise you that there is nothing to fear.” Roan’s voice took her by surprise and she turned to find the man standing naked behind her. 

_“Nothing to fear? I turned into a damned wolf and didn’t even realize it!!”_

“It’s best that way, believe me. Usually the first shift is the hardest and takes hours because we instinctively fight the pain.” Her brother in law gave her a proud smile and Clarke couldn’t fathom why this would be a good thing. 

_“My life is pain and death is my purpose… my new reality…”_

“That’s Marcus talking, not you Klark.” Roan sighed and gave the golden wolf a sad smile as he took a seat on the ground next to her.

_“Wait… you can understand me?”_

“Sha, Klark. I told you that once you take down those walls, you could read pheromones and see even the most hidden intentions. How do you think the pack communicates in our wolf form?” The male wolf raised a questioning eyebrow and the golden wolf whimpered in response.

_“I… don’t understand.”_

“We use body language and pheromones as a form of communication. After some practice, you will be able to communicate with other wolves from miles away. Trust your nose, eyes and ears, they tell you all you need to know. That is how Nomon always seems to be able to read minds and in a sense she can, all of us in the pack can.” Roan explained and the golden wolf shook her head in disappointment.

_“You don’t want to read my mind… trust me.”_

“Klark, we already have. Your wolf has been crying out for help since before you escaped Mount Weather and the pack followed its call until it led us to you that day in the woods. After the jaguar attacked, your wolf instinctively tried to turn to help you heal. When we shift, our walls come down and you told us everything that happened without saying a single word. We were afraid a shift would kill the pups, so the pack came together to help you fight the urge. It wasn’t easy and took nearly three dozen of us, normally we help other wolves shift, not hold it back.” Roan offered and though the idea of them knowing what happened inside Mount Weather was terrifying, she didn’t sense any judgement from them.

It was strange… a scent filled the air that reminded her of Lexa, Lyanna, her parents and Nia. It wasn’t until this moment that she realized what the scent was telling her. Devotion, unconditional love and the desire to protect her at all costs.

_“How do I turn back into me?”_

“That’s up to your wolf and I have a feeling it will take several days, if not weeks. Your wolf is every bit as stubborn as you and now that it has control, it won’t let go easily. You’ve been suffering for months, Klark. Your wolf has been trying to help you, but you’ve been ignoring it. Give into your wolf and let it protect you, don’t fight it any longer. It will not allow you to shift back until it is certain that you no longer pose a threat to yourself.” Roan gave her a serious look and though Clarke knew exactly what he was referring to, she resisted. _Ironic considering he just told me I was fighting it..._

_“Pose a threat to myself?”_

“Come now, Klark… it is time to be honest with yourself because you cannot lie to Pakkru. Your mates cannot read pheromones like we do, so they don’t hear the unspoken messages between you and Octavia. Everytime you look at each other, you relive what happened and it causes you both to feel trapped by your guilt. Even without the pheromones you emit, both you and Octavia have repeatedly stated aloud that you wished you were dead. I believe your mother called it PTSD, though our people call it Warrior’s Bane.” Roan replied candidly and the golden wolf let out a huff of frustration.

_“If you can read our minds or whatever, then you have to know that we can’t handle this destiny bullshit. I feel like I’m hanging off a cliff with one hand and the whole fucking Coalition expects me to save them too. You know that Marcus broke us, so why the fuck would Pakkru pin their hopes on us too?”_ Clarke paced back and forth angrily, yet found it somewhat of a relief finally being honest about her feelings.

Their people were convinced that she and Octavia were going to save them all, when it took everything she had to pretend she was still the Wanheda they knew. She knew Octavia was processing her guilt in the same way and they had an unspoken pact that they would be strong for their people. But it was so difficult to maintain.

“We are wolves, Klark. We are not meant to be alone, we are meant to be pack. Even in nature, wolves work as a unit and share each other’s burdens. Alphas rely on their pack to support them in the wild and yet you were taught that your status is your strength. People like you and your mate are born to lead a pack, but you will never succeed if you are suffering in silence. Warrior’s Bane breaks even the strongest of wolves and we can help you through it, if you allow us to. This pain isn’t just killing the two of you, your mates are suffering as well because they are bonded to you.” The male wolf finished and it brought on a new swell of guilt for how she treated her mate.

_“Lexa… I hurt her… My own mate isn’t safe around me, I wouldn’t blame her if she took Lyanna and ran for the hills.”_

“Leksa would never do that, she loves you more than anyone or anything, Klark. My sister didn’t mean what she said to you and you know that through your bond. Though, I do believe her words of anger were what you needed to hear in order to let your wolf finally take over. I wasn’t expecting you to shift for a few more weeks, because of how damned stubborn you are.” Roan gave her a soft smile and the golden wolf gulped, remembering the look of horror on Lexa’s face.

_“The way she looked at me… like I was a monster.”_

“It did scare her, though not for the reason you believe. Witnessing a shift is not a pleasant experience, our skulls split open and every bone in our body breaks. Leksa was worried that you may have injured yourself when you shifted, that’s all. She may have seen the rest of us shift before, but it’s different with you because she could feel how painful it was. I take it this is the first fight the two of you have had since you mated?” The male wolf raised an eyebrow and Clarke knew if she were in her natural form, she’d be rolling her eyes.

_“Is it that obvious?”_

“Sha, the first fight is always the most dramatic. Just remember that one fight doesn’t mean your marriage is over, it just means that you are human. At this very moment, Leksa is terrified that she will never see you again and she will never be able to tell you how sorry she is for hurting you. You haven’t lost her and you never will, your souls are entwined. Your bond will never be broken and yet you have been fighting against that bond to protect Leksa from your guilt. She can feel that, though she misunderstands what it means. As mates you are meant to be one, Klark and keeping things away from her only hurts you both. Leksa will never judge you for what happened, but you must tell her so you can heal together.” Roan assured her and Clarke had to admit that it made her feel better, though the timing was shit.

_“We just had to have our first fight on the morning we’re supposed to say goodbye and now I’m stuck as a fucking wolf.”_

“You’ve both been dreading today for three weeks, Klark. I think that is part of why you are both so upset, add in a fuck ton of trauma, with a two shots of war and you have a recipe for a blowout. Let’s head back, so you can forgive each other before we go to Pakkru. Leksa won’t understand you in wolf form, but perhaps it is for the best. Let her say what she needs to say, to put you both at ease before you part ways. It will likely be a week or two before you see her and your pup again.” Roan finished, shifted and broke into a run in one fluid motion. He made it look a hell of a lot easier than the blonde’s shift and she let out a deep breath, before she followed him. 

The run back was almost surreal, the golden wolf paid no attention to her surroundings as she ran to the lake and yet she didn’t need a landmark to guide her back home. It was as if her wolf knew exactly where it was going and was leading her back on sheer instinct. Clarke presumed that they were about two miles west of the safe house when she caught a whiff of distress emanating from her mate.

Her pace quickened, almost on its own and turned south, away from camp. The blonde followed her nose through the woods on a mission to reach Lexa. When Clarke finally reached her destination, her heart broke at the sight of the alpha sobbing uncontrollably against a tree. The blonde could not recall ever seeing her mate cry before and she wanted to howl, knowing that it was because of her. Instead, she slowly creeped forward until Lexa’s head popped up and met her gaze with watery green eyes.

_“Oh god, look at her! I did this to her, I broke her heart…”_

“Klark?” The alpha asked with hesitation and the golden wolf closed the distance, rubbing her snout against the side of her mate’s face. Clarke gave the wound on her mate’s cheek a good sniff, then a low grumble left her throat. The brunette hadn’t even bothered to clean the cut on her cheek and Clarke instinctively began to lick the wound. 

_“This is going to get infected if you don’t keep it clean, Lex. Don’t start letting yourself go, because I’m a complete fucking disaster or I’ll kick your ass.”_ Clarke let out a frustrated huff and pulled back to meet her mate’s eyes before realizing that she was wasting her breath. The alpha had no idea what she was saying.

“I’m so sorry, Klark… I didn’t mean it and I don’t know why I said that. You’ve been through so much and I acted like a complete ass. Now the others say you’re stuck as a wolf until you aren’t hurt anymore.... and it’s all my fault... we can’t even say goodbye… I’m so sorry, ai houmon.” Lexa sobbed and threw her arms around the wolf’s neck, all the omega could do was purr in response.

_“It’s not your fault Lex, you’ve been so amazing and I don’t deserve any of it. Dammit, I really wish I could talk to you right now!!”_ Clarke let out an unintentional growl of frustration and then berated herself when the brunette pulled away suddenly, giving her a cautious look. 

“Does that mean you’re still… jok, who am I kidding, of course you are still angry with me and I don’t…” Lexa was cut off by a woof and the golden wolf placed dozens of soft licks all over her face to reassure her mate.

_“Fuck… I’m the queen of having the last word and now I can’t say shit, this sucks. Please understand that this means I forgive you…”_

“Ok, ok… I think I get the point, Klark. I know Roan and the others do this all of the time, but it is so odd talking to you like this. You look exactly like you did in my dreams all those years ago… you’re so beautiful, niron.” The brunette smiled and then carefully scanned the golden wolf in front of her, before running a hand gently through the omega’s fur.

_“You’re totally biased, babe.”_

“I love you so much, Klark and I wish I could help you, but I honestly don’t know how. I only want to protect you and I feel like you’ve been trying to push me away. Is it to keep something from me? Are you trying to protect me from something or did I say something to make you feel like you can’t trust me? Maybe Nomon is right and you need Pakkru to help you heal, I pray to the Spirits that they can.” Lexa let out a sigh and Clarke once again, covered her face with licks.

_“When I can talk, I’m giving you a fucking earful about how much I love you and forgive you. You seriously have to stop blaming yourself, Lex… we both do. Marcus fucked us all up with his sick mind games and if I don’t get my shit together, he’ll win. As soon as I can talk like a normal person, I’m gonna demand to come see you and you know I don’t take no for an answer once my mind is made up.”_

“I’m going to take that as you love me too, ai houmon. Let’s get back to the house, so you can say goodbye to our daughter before you have to leave. I wish we could have one of those groundhog days Raven is always talking about, because I would love to start this whole morning over.” The brunette smirked and Clarke let out a woo that sounded like a chuckle in response. The two mates walked slowly together through the forest and the brunette seemed somewhat enthralled with running her fingers through the blonde’s thick fur. Roan was waiting for them at the treeline, with Lyanna in his arms and he gave them both a warm smile.

“In case there was any mistranslation... Klark forgives you, she loves you and says you need to stop blaming yourself. As soon as she can talk, she plans on being a stubborn brat until we let her come see you so she can tell you how much she loves and forgives you. Oh… and keep that wound clean or she’ll kick your ass.” The male wolf chuckled and Lexa shot her mate a wide smile, who would be smiling too if she were able to.

_“Mochof, Roan.”_

“No need to thank me, Klark. Octavia has your belongings on the wagon and is already on her way to Pakkru. We’re faster on four legs, so just follow your nose and it will lead you to us. I’ll let you three say your goodbyes, take as much time as you need.” Roan handed the pup to Lexa and gave her a nod, before heading west through the trees.

“Hayun, ai goufa. Mama looks a little… different, but she wants to say goodbye.” The brunette took a seat on a fallen tree, so Clarke could see Lyanna. 

_“Dammit, I wish you could both hear me. I love you both so much and I know I’ve been a Debby Downer lately. Mama has been hurting, I know that it’s hurting you and Nomon too, I’m so sorry for that. I have to go find the part of myself that I lost so I can be who you both need and I promise I will come see you as soon as I can.”_ Clarke’s farewell sounded more like a series of woofs and woos, yet the pup cooed in response. Lyanna’s tiny hands latched onto the golden wolf’s snout, purring happily when she covered her pup in soft licks.

“We’ll be alright, my love. I’m going to miss you so much and I don’t want you to focus on anything but getting better. If this heals your spirit and brings you back to us, that’s all that matters. We can live here away from it all, as long we have each other. Do this for yourself and our family Klark, not our people. I love you so much, ai houmon.” Lexa ran her fingers through the golden wolf’s coat as she spoke and smiled when Clarke nuzzled into her neck. After a few moments, the wolf let out a sigh and gave her a family a good sniff to burn their scent into memory, then headed west towards the pack.

_“Roan’s right, I have to stop being so stubborn and let myself heal. Focus on yourself for once so you can get your family back.”_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all pack, with a healthy dose of fluff at the end because we need it. It may be split POV, depends on how long it gets but the worst is over. Will probably post tomorrow or next day.


	12. Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia start training with the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wound up 10k, so I cut it. Sorry for not posting sooner, I got pulled into the black abyss that is Tiger King and I feel like I watched a eight hour trainwreck on meth. Still not sure how I feel about it, lol.
> 
> Oh and I used a OC from another fic of mine, cos I loved her.

**Pakkru Territory**

**February 14-15th, 2151**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  


"Ya know, the thing that sucks the most about you being a year older than me is you get to do everything first." Octavia smirked as Clarke's golden wolf caught up with the wagon and she let out a woo in return. 

_"I didn't do it on purpose, O and honestly, I was too focused on how upset I was to pay attention. I didn't even know I shifted."_

"She says she didn't do it on purpose, which she didn't. Sometimes our wolf has to take control to help us through trauma." Roan offered and Clarke looked at him in confusion, well she would have if she wasn’t a wolf. All those people that have made comments about the blonde never shutting up, would probably be in heaven right now.

_"Octavia can't understand me either?"_

"Not until she shifts and learns how to read what she's sensing and that will take you both time to master. Even now that you shifted, you cannot hear what the pack is saying to you, Klark. The twelve of us that have been travelling with you have been in constant communication with the pack and you haven't realized it. This trip has not been as quiet and peaceful for us, as it has been for the four of you. The pack has been sending us updates on everything from afar." Roan explained and it caused the blonde’s mind to fill with questions.

They had no news whatsoever from the Coalition and Clarke did not like being in the dark. She was aware that it was a double standard, both wanting to lead her people and feeling like they were expecting too much from her. As she was often reminded, she was born to lead and even depressed, she had a hard time stepping away.

_"Updates on our people? Are they safe, did they meet with Maunon? Who's Heda?Do they know how to contact us? Did Rae figure out how to..."_

"Klark, I do not want either of you to concern yourselves with what is happening with them." The male wolf shook his head and gave the golden wolf a serious look.

"Let me guess, Griff is being a control freak and thinks the Coalition will fall apart without her, even though she can't even take care of herself." Octavia smirked and Roan let out a chuckle before they both received a growl from the wolf in response.

_"Shof op, O! Don’t pretend you’re better off than me right now, cos I know you’re just as fucked up as I am."_

"Something like that. Nomon will not allow the Coalition to fall into disarray while you are gone and she wants you to focus on getting better. You can't do that if you're thinking of other people.” The male wolf explained and then chatted with them about all sorts of things as they travelled. It looked to be late afternoon by the time they reached their destination.

“We’re here." Roan announced with a wide grin and dropped to his knees as two wolves the size of pups rushed towards them. They shifted to human form as soon as they reached him and he threw his arms around them.

“Nontu, you’re back!” Two girls with light brown hair said in unison as they hugged their father. Clarke knew that Roan had girls and he was amazing with Lyanna.

“Sha, ai goufas. I missed you both so much and I’m sorry I was gone for so long!”

“It’s ok, Nontu. Nomon said you found some wolves that need our help and you were bringing them to us.” One of the pups offered and shifted their gaze to Clarke and Octavia.

“Sha, ai goufa. This is Oktevia kom Trikru and that’s Klark kom Trikru. These are my pups, Aurora and Athena.”

“Nice to meet you.” The two girls said in unison and extended their hands to shake Octavia’s, who smiled widely.

“My mother’s name was Aurora and Athena is a beautiful name, both names come from the ancient gods. My mom used to read me stories about them when I was your age, I can tell you all about them if you want.” The dark haired omega was met with excited faces.

“Really?” Aurora’s eyes went wide and Octavia nodded.

“Sha, they were both very famous before Praimfaya and there are all kinds of stories about them.”

“Like what?” Athena asked.

“How about we let our guests meet the others and get settled first. They’re going to be staying with us for a while, so we have plenty of time and I’d like to hear them too. I had no idea about them being gods, I just liked the names when I saw them.” Roan suggested and gave Octavia a wink.

“Deal.” The pups replied, in unison once again and then shifted their gaze to Clarke.

_“I would shake your hands, but…”_

“You’re stuck as a wolf, like Komfoni (Grandma) was when she met Komfona (Grandpa). Her heart was broken, so her wolf had to take over until she was better.” Aurora offered and her sister nodded her agreement, then walked with them towards the village.

The village itself had been built close to the river that ran through the valley and was surrounded by mountains. There were buildings, though they looked very different from the ones in Polis and TonDC. These were made of a reddish brown material of some kind, instead of the gray concrete homes they were used to and seemed to be built into the side of a mountain. Clarke wondered at the size and make up of it all, it almost looked as if it were part of nature.

_“Roan, this is incredible… like a city built into a mountain. What’s it made of?”_

“It’s a mixture of clay and straw to make bricks. It stays warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Our ancient ancestors had villages very similar to this one, long before Praimfaya. The first pack leader was the descendant of these ancient people and when the world was reborn, she used their methods to rebuild.” An old woman offered as she approached with a warm smile and the male wolf gave her a respectful nod.

This woman had an authoritative presence and there was no question in Clarke’s mind that she was the pack leader. Yet at the same time, this woman’s scent was inviting and kind, it reminded the blonde of Nia. The familiarity put Clarke’s nerves at ease and she immediately felt that she could trust this woman completely.

“I assume you’ll take it from here, seda?” Roan asked with an almost reverent tone and the woman gave a short nod in response. The male gave the omegas a smile, then headed towards a building with his two pups.

“Welcome, Clarke and Octavia. My name is Agatha and I have been waiting to meet you both for quite some time. Now before you overwhelm me with questions, I want to make something very clear. I do not want either of you to focus on this prophecy or concern yourselves with troubles with your people. I know how difficult that is with loved ones back home, but you can’t help them in the state you are in now.” Agatha introduced herself and her expression was very serious as she told them not to worry about their loved ones.

_“Which in my case is a wolf…”_ Clarke grumbled, causing the old woman to let out a chuckle and she gestured for the two omegas to walk with her.

“It is for the best, Clarke and you must not pressure your wolf to shift back. She’s as stubborn as you are and the more you fight it, the less likely she is to give you control. You must get to know your wolf, learn to trust it to protect and guide you.” Agatha suggested and Clarke let out a sigh of frustration. 

_“Easier said than done.”_

"It will take time for you both because of how you were raised. Your people view their wolves as their primal side and are afraid to give into it. I’m sure you’ve both been repeatedly reminded to keep your wolf under control and it causes your wolves to become restless. We are not meant to fight for control with our wolves, we must bond and be one with them, as we do our with our mates. The more at peace you are with your wolf, the more powerful you will become and your spirits will finally be at peace." The old woman had a calm, almost soothing tone as she spoke and walked without really looking where she was going.

Clarke assumed it was because she was familiar with the area, then remembered that Roan and the others always seemed to know where they were as well. Even in the tunnel, the Pakkru wolves seemed carefree and insisted they saw better than their companions. _Is it because their wolf knows?_

"Why can't I shift yet?" Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that you will very soon, Octavia. We will begin your training in the morning, I want you to spend the rest of the day getting yourselves settled and getting to know the pack. These two homes are yours and each has plenty of room for your families. Meals are served at the sound of the bell, three times a day and we eat in the large building at the center of the village. The next meal is an hour from now, I will see you both then.” Agatha came to a halt in front of two small buildings and gave them both a kind smile, before turning to leave. 

“Well, let’s check out our new digs.” Octavia offered and gestured for the golden wolf to follow as she entered one of the homes.

There was a small living area, with a fireplace in one corner made of the same material as the walls and floors. The roof seemed to be made of logs with straw for insulation and there were furs on the floor for rugs. The beds were larger than the ones that they had been sleeping in and Clarke grinned to herself, knowing Lexa would be relieved. Two teenage boys arrived, carrying their belongings and asked where the omegas would like them. Each home had two small bedrooms and the omegas agreed to stay in one house together until their mates joined them.

As Agatha said, a bell was rung and the two boys offered to show them to the main lodge. They introduced them to everyone they passed and Clarke was surprised by how friendly they all were. The lodge itself was very similar to the homes, only it had a massive fire pit in the center and a large spit above it. The wooden tables were placed around the fire pit, so everyone could feel the warmth of the fire. There was no head table or visible hierarchy, like there was back home.

Roan gestured for Octavia to sit with him and introduced them to the others at the table. His mate was apparently away on a hunt, but he promised to introduce them once she returned. He filled a plate for Clarke and set it on a seat so she could eat it. The blonde fumbled with it a bit, before Aurora shifted and showed her a better way to approach it. _I have six year olds teaching me how to eat now._

After dinner, Aurora and Athena excitedly offered to show them the rest of the village. The two omegas followed behind them, taking it all in as Octavia told the girls stories of their namesakes. There were gardens filled with all sorts of vegetables, fields of grain and corn. The river itself was their lifeline and they had even diverted some of the flow to feed their food supply. Roan’s pups explained that they sent hunting parties for meat and when they were ready to hunt as wolves, the omegas would take part in the hunt. 

The pack itself was made up of all ages and the omegas were shocked at how peaceful it all was. No growling or postering, in fact the entire valley was filled with soothing pheromones. There were several training areas, the pups explained and each focused on one aspect of their wolves.

“This is where Octavia will come in the morning to train to shift. Clarke will be at the edge of the forest with the wolves that can shift, but still ignore their wolves.” Aurora explained nonchalantly, as if it were normal and yet it left the blonde somewhat embarrassed. The two pups seemed to have already gone through the training that Clarke and Octavia would start in the morning, making them even more self conscious. 

_“If six year olds can do it and we can’t, I’ll be so upset.”_

“It isn’t a competition, Klark. There are some that have lived here since birth that still struggle and they have never been taught to fight against their wolf. We are part wolf, part human and our human side is more arrogant than our wolf.” A dark haired woman offered with a genuine tone as she approached and the two pups lit up with excitement.

“Nomon!” They exclaimed and ran towards their mother with wide smiles. 

“Hayun, ai goufas. Sorry I’m back so late, our prey very nearly outsmarted us and it took longer than we thought. The good news is, we’re having bison tomorrow. Go find Nontu and get ready for bed, I will join you after I get these two home.”

“Sha, Nomon. Reshop, Klark en Oktevia!”

“Night guys.”

“I’m Haley, Roan’s mate. It’s nice to finally officially meet you, though Klark and I met a while back.”

_“You were in the cave?”_

“Sha, I am one of the village healers and Roan called me to assist. My great grandmother is the one that stayed with you and your pup in the castle.” Haley smiled and the blonde hoped that meant would be able to thank the mysterious woman.

“She couldn’t tell us her name… she said that she forgot it.” Octavia interjected, likely as curious as the golden wolf about the woman. The old woman stayed by Clarke’s side until Lexa arrived in Azgeda and then left without saying a word to anyone. The way her father described it, the old woman rarely spoke and doted on the blonde.

“Our elders take the whole ‘surrender yourself to your wolf’ literally at the end of their lives. They choose to give their wolf complete control and rarely take human form. She was the once the best healer in the pack and when she lost her mate, she joined the other elders. I had not seen her since I was a pup and I was honestly surprised that she was willing to shift in order to help Klark. She said that she knew you were Wanheda the moment she laid eyes on you and was honored to have been there to help you. You may see her again, though she and the other elders prefer to stay in the wild. They send us messages to warn us of danger, or prepare us to accept a wolf that needs our help.” Haley explained as she walked them back towards their homes and it only left the blonde with more questions.

_“So does that mean there’s a chance I’ll be stuck like this and forget who I am?”_

“No, Klark. Your wolf is trying to protect you and you must let it. The rest will be explained in time, for now focus on the present and not the future. There will be a bell for breakfast after the sun comes up and then one of us will lead you to training. Get some rest, you’ll need it. I will see you both at breakfast.” Haley smiled and then headed towards her own home, that seemed to be three houses down from their own.

“Well, Griff… since you can’t spend hours bouncing your thoughts off me about all of this, I’m gonna hit the hay.” Octavia suggested and shot the blonde a playful grin, knowing she couldn’t make a retort.

_“Smart ass…”_ Clarke grumbled and headed to one of the bedrooms as her friend chuckled in the background.

Octavia had been kind enough to lay the furs that Lexa had scented on the bed for the blonde, since she couldn’t use her hands. The blonde struggled to use her nose, mouth and paws to lift them. The golden wolf’s fur kept her warm, but she needed to feel the safety only Lexa’s scent could provide. It took longer than she expected to bury herself under the furs and once she was finally in a comfy ball, she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, the two omegas ate breakfast and then separated to go to training. Breakfast seemed to be far less formal, most in the pack grabbed a quick bite and headed to their daily tasks. The blonde was nervous about the training, mostly because of her current predicament. Clarke was not used to having to do things as a wolf and didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of the professionals. She was relieved when it turned out that it was a one on one training with Agatha.

“We’re going to start with learning how to communicate with the pack without words. Roan said that you were able to find the wagon and your mate easily yesterday, so you have a basic understanding. This exercise is very similar to a game of hide and seek.”

_“Yay, back to kindergarten…”_ Clarke replied, not really meaning for the old woman to hear her and Agatha chuckled. It was hard to wrap her head around being able to communicate with them and not Octavia… yet. The dark haired omega was determined to shift so she could move on to communicating with her best friend.

“Not exactly, this will teach you to communicate and read messages through pheromones. You will locate the wolf sending you a specific message each day and it will change as you learn to recognize them. You must use your nose, ears and eyes. If you focus your senses enough, you can actually see pheromones in the air that are sent from far away.” Agatha explained and the blonde had no idea how to even attempt it.

_“How do I do that?”_

“With a great deal of practice and repetition. I assume you didn’t learn Trig until after you came to the ground?”

_“Nope.”_

“This will be the same as learning Trig, only it is translated through your senses. There are twelve wolves in the forest and each one is saying something different. Today I want you to only find the wolves that are saying hello, if you find the wrong wolf they will tell you to try again. It isn’t a competition, just a lesson so don’t pressure yourself. Trust your senses and trust your wolf, it already speaks the language. You may begin.” Agatha finished and the golden wolf let out a deep breath, then headed to the forest.

  
  
  
  
  


************************************************

**February 28, 2151**

**Lexa POV**

  
  


To say that Lexa’s world was upside down, would be an understatement. Her entire life, from the moment she was born, was centered on being Heda. Every day was more or less the same. Wake up before or right at dawn to prepare for the day’s meetings and activities. Titus usually showed up around breakfast to go over the ever changing tide of clan politics.

It was always a coin toss, as Clarke called it. One day, she had all of the clans on the same side of an issue and they often changed their minds the following day. Two clans that had been allies for years, could suddenly hate each other over something trivial and demand that Heda intervene. Then training, followed by hours of meetings, more training, dinner and bed.

Now that was all gone. No appointments, no plans, no politics and now, no Clarke. At least with her mate around, Lexa had something to do and someone to dote on. Granted, she had their pup and she loved every moment she spent with Lyanna. The brunette knew that young pups needed sleep, but she had no idea just how much.

Pakkru wolves did all of the hunting and fishing, leaving Lexa and Lincoln bored out of their minds. _Okay, bored is an understatement._ Lexa spent a week trying to convince Pakkru to let her at least go hunting and today was the first day they agreed. The brunette happily grabbed her bow and was out of the house before dawn with a light heart.

Lexa found some deer tracks and quietly followed them, until she spotted her prey. The brunette knelt on the ground and raised her bow. As she lined up her shot, something nudged her arm and she turned her head to find a golden wolf sitting beside her. The alpha jumped and let out a gasp, she hadn’t even heard the wolf approaching. _Please be her!!_

"Klark?" Lexa asked with a hopeful smile and the wolf transformed into her wife as the blonde threw her arms around the alpha’s neck. The brunette immediately pulled her mate into her lap and gave her an almost desperate kiss. _Thank the spirits, she’s her again and she’s here!_

"Hey, beautiful. I love you so much and I missed you… really fucking missed you." Clarke offered with a sultry tone as she placed wet kisses down her neck and then playfully nipped at the mate mark, sending chills through the alpha. _We haven’t seen each other in two weeks and now she’s naked in my lap, kissing me like this. Spirits help me…_

“I missed you too, niron.” Lexa replied and let out a whimper when the blonde pulled back to meet her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Lex. I’ve been a complete mess and…” The blonde began to apologize, only to be cut off by her mate’s lips.

"Shh, don't worry about that…" The alpha mumbled between kisses and Clarke chuckled, then gave her a smirk.

“I think you’re only saying that to get in my pants, babe.”

“You aren’t wearing any pants, Klark.” Lexa countered with a smart ass tone and Clarke smiled almost triumphantly.

“Point taken. Remind me to beg for forgiveness naked from now on, cos it totally works.”

“Sha, it does.” The alpha leaned in for another kiss, then visibly pouted when the blonde stopped her and let out a sigh.

“As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the day making love, I can't yet. I kind of snuck away when I smelled you and I’m supposed to be training. Agatha will definitely give me an earful, but I had to see you. I wasn't even sure if I could shift back, I’ve been a wolf this whole time. Guess my wolf knew I needed to see you. C’mon, I want to show you something before I go and it’s on the way back to Pakkru." Clarke stood up and lifted her mate to her feet in one swift motion, which surprised Lexa. 

The blonde was a clutz and was never paying attention, the alpha was often catching Clarke just before she hit the ground. She was always stumbling over or running into things, most often because her mind was busy trying to fix everything. There were fallen logs, various plants and rocks along the path they followed, though there was no clear path.

The alpha knew they were headed southwest, but she wasn’t familiar with this forest and had to check for landmarks along the way. Clarke seemed very aware of her surroundings, despite spending the entire walk staring lovingly at Lexa. Not once did the blonde shift her gaze from the brunette as she stepped over obstacles along the path as if she knew they were there.

After a few minutes, they came to a large pond surrounded by moss covered rocks and various creatures that seemed to ignore the presence of the two mates. There were flowers and plants of every color, the sounds of life all around them.

"Klark, this is so beautiful…"

"And it's ours, at least that is what Agatha says. This is the spot we always ended up in my dreams after we ran through the forest and that isn't even the best part." Clarke smiled brightly and squeezed her mate’s hand as she led them to the other side of the pond.

She stopped at a large set of boulders and lifted the hanging moss to expose a cave entrance. The blonde entered first, pulling her mate by the hand and Lexa was almost breathless as she looked around. The cave walls were filled with images, several of them were of Clarke and Lexa.

"Did you draw this?"

"This is the first time I've been in human form since you last saw me, babe."

"Then how…"

"Agatha said that the first pack leader drew them from dreams she had and it tells a story, you have to start at the beginning.” The blonde explained and walked to the wall on the left, the mushroom clouds were immediately recognizable.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and set her chin on her shoulder as Lexa slowly moved through each drawing. There were wolves that seemed to be running from the bombs, towards the mountains. Lexa’s eyes went wide and she gasped at the next drawing of a ship descending from the sky. Followed by a woman exiting the ship and meeting with the wolves, then turning into one herself. 

“Klark… is that supposed to be you?”

“According to Pakkru legend, the first pack leader was an omega that fell in love with an alpha that fell from the sky one year after Praimfaya. They led the pack together until the omega was shot while hunting in wolf form by…” Clarke pointed to a drawing that again, needed no explanation and the brunette finished for her.

“Maunon… that’s a radiation suit and a faygon.”

“The pack tried to save her, but they couldn’t. Before she died, she promised her mate that their spirits would be reunited when her spirit returned from the sky. Her mate left the pack and went in search of others willing to wage war against the men that killed her mate.” The blonde continued and pointed to a face Lexa was very familiar with.

“Becca Praimheda, the Fleimkepa journals say Becca’s mate was the first Wanheda and she was raised by actual wolves. Becca convinced the clans to go to war with Maunon to avenge her mate’s death.” The alpha offered and was met with a proud smile.

“Yep, with an army of wolves at their sides that was led by her mate’s twin sister, who was also an omega.”

“Blodreina, she was the general of Heda’s army and never lost a battle. She disappeared after Maunon killed Becca and was never heard from again.” The brunette offered, remembering her lessons from her youth.

“Blodreina and her mate returned home and led the pack together for nearly a decade until she died in childbirth. Before she died, she said that her spirit would fall from the sky and they would both be reunited on the ground.” Clarke finished with a wide smile, before pointing to the drawings of her and Lexa.

It was unbelievable, the drawings of her and Clarke showed them fighting a fire in a village. Then Lexa cradling the blonde in her lap as she sat on her throne, followed by a series of private moments that no one but them would recognize. The very last image was the two of them cuddling together in a cave surrounded by drawings. _Holy shit!_

“I think I need to sit down.”

“We can definitely do that babe, it’s already on the wall.” Clarke gestured to a corner and let the alpha sit before crawling into her lap, tucking her nose in her mate’s neck. It only took a few seconds of breathing in her mate’s intoxicating scent before Lexa was no longer feeling overwhelmed.

“I missed this and I miss you.” Lexa offered and was rewarded with a dopey grin from the blonde.

“Me too, you’re the best cuddler ever.” Clarke replied, bringing a cocky smile from her alpha. 

“Is that all I’m good at?” Lexa asked and the blonde gave her a thirsty look before grabbing by the shirt to pull her into a heated kiss.

“Klark! I better not come in there and catch you screwing Heda!” Octavia shouted from outside, bringing a growl from both of them and Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Fuck!”

“No… we don’t have time for that, let’s go!”

“Alright, give me a second.” The blonde grumbled and then resumed kissing her alpha like the world depended on it, clearly ignoring that they were supposed to part ways. Not that Lexa minded… at all.

“I swear to god, if I can’t see Link next week because you snuck off for sexy time, I’m kicking both of your asses!”

“Fine O, we’re coming!” Clarke growled and reluctantly stood up, offering her hand to her mate.

“Better fucking not be!”

“Next week?” Lexa gave her mate a hopeful smile as she scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the cave.

“Only if this didn’t get me grounded and I plan on making a case that **you** got me to shift back without even trying.” Clarke replied, sounding more like herself than she had in weeks. The blonde seemed to be more optimistic today and the brunette didn’t feel any hint of sadness through their bond. _Maybe Nomon was right and they are helping her._

“God you two are pathetic with your heart eyes and carrying her out of the cave like she doesn’t already have four perfectly good feet.” Octavia had her arms crossed in front of her and was tapping her foot impatiently, acting as if she weren’t standing there buck naked. 

“Klark only has two feet now, Ocatavia.” Lexa replied, feeling awkward about being the only one with clothes on and the blonde gave her a sad smile.

“Not for much longer, babe. O’s right, I have to go. Roan’s on his way here to lead you to the safe house, cos you were totally distracted the whole time we were walking here.”

“I was too busy looking at my beautiful wife, besides you weren’t looking either.” Lexa shrugged and gave her a smirk as she set the blonde on her feet.

“I don’t have to Lex, I’m one with nature. I love you babe.” Clarke smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck.

“Heda loves you too, she’s been practically screaming it to the whole damn pack. Now stop eye fucking eachother already, so we can go!” Octavia grumbled and Clarke rolled her eyes, then placed a chaste kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I’ll see you on Monday, stud.” The blonde smirked and then shifted back into her golden wolf, far more easily than the last time.

“ **If** she’s not grounded for playing hooky, that is.” The dark haired omega corrected, rolling her eyes and then shifted as well. The golden wolf gave her mate another long look, before they both ran back into the forest. Lexa smiled and sincerely hoped that they would let Clarke see her on Monday. _I will be so disappointed if they don’t let her..._

“She’s not really in trouble Lex, it isn’t a coincidence that this was the first day we let you hunt. We didn’t want you distracting Klark until we thought she was ready.” Roan’s voice startled the brunette and she jumped for the second time today. _Must be a wolf thing…_

“So, you planned this?”

“Not me, Agatha. Part of the healing process involves the two of you reinforcing your bond. If Klark is still improving after her visit with you, you’ll see each other more often. Agatha expects it will only be another two weeks, then you and Lyanna can move to the village full time. C’mon, the pack already brought that deer you were tracking to the safe house.” Roan gestured for her to follow and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder how they knew it was the same deer. _We’re they following us? Not that it matters… I got to see Clarke and she’s getting better!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will hopefully post the second half of this tomorrow.


	13. Killing the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna and crew learn something new about Marcus that solves Raven's problem. Clarke and Octavia arrive at the safehouse for their mini vacation from training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had planned on posting this earlier, but the weather was so beautiful I spent the day in the sun instead of proof reading. Hope you enjoy!

**March 2, 2151**

**Lighthouse Bunker**

**Raven POV**

  
  


"Morning, Hot Stuff." Raven smiled at the copper eyed alpha that was looking around the room in a sleepy haze. Anya was always so cute when she was tired, it was pretty much the only time she was vulnerable and even then, she could kill someone if she wanted to.

"Good morning, ai houmon. Have you been awake long?" The alpha smiled widely at her mate as she placed her tablet in her lap and rolled her wheelchair towards the bed.

"About an hour. I've been going over simulations on my tablet. Wick and his lackeys have built one hell of a firewall and they’re constantly updating it. The only thing I’m able to access is the dam operations and the bunker draws water from the lake, so we can’t shut down their water supply." Raven grumbled and shook her head in frustration, she was running out of ideas. Seventeen hour days, everyday and she would work longer if Anya didn’t force her to get some sleep. The alpha began coming down to the lab and scooping Raven up when she decided the engineer needed a break. It wasn’t fair to do that to a parapeligic, yet Raven couldn’t be angry with her mate.  _ It’s only because she loves me and doesn’t want me to neglect myself. _

"You should have woken me, so I could help you into your chair." Anya gave her a concerned look and stroked her face gently, bringing a smile to the beta’s face. Her copper eyed alpha doted on her nearly every minute of the day. Anya was always bringing her mate food and rubbing the engineer’s shoulders when she got stressed out.  _ All of these badass Grounders are so soft and so strong at the same time. _

"I managed to hop in my Hot Wheels all by myself, as you can see." Raven replied with a confident tone and the alpha shook her head.

"What if you had fallen, Raven?"

"Then I would have woken you up. I have to learn to do things on my own, On." The beta shrugged.

"Why, when you have me to do everything for you?" Anya had a serious look on her face and as much as Raven would love to give into her mate, she needed to be somewhat independent. 

"Would you want me to do everything for you, if you were stuck in this chair instead of me?" The engineer smirked, already knowing if the situation was opposite Anya would be unbearably stubborn. A year after they came to the ground, Heda’s people got the pox and were very sick, though Skaikru seemed to be immune. Anya was covered in sweat, coughing up phlegm and nearly delirious for two weeks, yet still went to training each morning. Raven tried to take care of her alpha, but was shut down at every turn. 

"No."

"My point exactly. I love you for how amazing you’ve been and I love being doted on by my big strong wife. There are some things that I have to do on my own and I need you to let me. Can you do that for me?” Raven finished and the alpha smiled, nodding her agreement.

“Sha. Ai hod yu in, stik sora.” Anya rested her head against her mate’s and the engineer gave her a wide smile, then leaned in for a kiss.

“Ditto, good lookin. Smells like Murphy's already started breakfast and I am fucking starving." Raven turned her chair, so her alpha could open the door and they headed to the kitchen. 

"Good morning, ladies. You look like you're ready to take on the world this morning, Reyes." Murphy offered with a smile as they entered and he was right, the engineer was feeling determined to make some headway today. It wasn’t easy, working to outsmart some of the brightest engineers and scientists on the planet. Even worse, they were on complete radio silence to make sure Maunon wasn’t listening in. Ontari and Echo were sending messages to Nia with birds. 

"Damn skippy, I even got in my chair on my own today." 

"I'm surprised that Onya let you, with the way she's been hovering over you." Ontari smirked as she entered and gave Murphy a quick kiss, before taking a seat.

"You're one to talk, Ontari. You took your mate and scampered back to Azgeda like a frightened pup after he escaped Maunon." Anya countered and the Azgeda alpha let out a growl. The two alphas were like siblings, always teasing each other over how soft they were for their mates. Though Anya wasn’t blood, Lexa and her family treated her like she was. That was one thing Raven admired about them, they had one massive hodgepodge family and yet they were closer than most smaller ones.

"Can you blame me? We both know you wanted to do the same with Reivon, but you were afraid that my baby sister would do something stupid. From what I hear, you were just as much of a mess as Leksa." Ontari smirked and received a growl in return. 

"Ontari's right, Hot Stuff. You were so stressed from taking care of me and Heda at the same time." Raven offered, thinking back to the two weeks between their escape and Clarke’s. Murphy and Monty took turns carrying the engineer until they very nearly got shot by Azgeda scouts. If Murphy hadn’t smelled like his mate Ontari, they wouldn’t have believed they weren’t Maunon spies. 

"You know how Leksa was acting, strik sora. Even with Nia around, she was getting more irrational by the day." Anya reminded them and she wasn’t understating it. Lexa lost her shit on all of them when they told her Clarke stayed behind so they could escape and ordered their execution, despite them already being horribly wounded. Anya and Lexa came blows over it and were both a bloodied mess when Azplana arrived at the scene. Outside of Clarke and Octavia, Skaikru had never witnessed an omega bring an alpha as powerful as the two of them to submission. It wasn’t until that moment that they understood why half the Coalition feared her after seeing that. Once Nia calmed them down, the brunette alpha became inconsolable and Raven didn’t blame her for it.  _ That place was a nightmare for everyone and our mates felt that. We escaped and left her mate behind. _

"And you weren't, On? Before our mates escaped, I seem to recall you suggesting we attack the bunker door with axes until we broke through." Ontari interjected, causing Raven to let out a laugh and her mate let out a growl in response.  _ I could just see my Warrior Woman charging a metal door with an axe for hours at a time. _

"Babe, that would take  **years,** those doors are steel and nearly three feet thick. Not to mention the axes would break."

"If it brought you back to me, it would be worth it." Anya shrugged and shot her mate a smile, then looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Rae! We have to get a message to Abby, maybe even bring her here." Bellamy had an almost panicked look on his face and the engineer hoped that it was good news.

"Why, what's up Bell?"

"You know those logs we downloaded from the Ark?"

"Yeah, it was a complete waste of time. All we got was everyone's boring audio diaries." Raven let out a disappointed sigh, Marcus let it slip that they knew about Mount Weather when they were on the Ark. The engineer hoped that they could use the Ark computers to hack in or find a weakness. When she found a set of encrypted files linked to Marcus and his inner circle, she got excited.  _ Nothing like the buzzkill of hearing someone talking about their boring daily lives, instead of discovering their evil plan. _

"Including Kane and Diana's, those sick fucks have been planning this for years!" Bellamy replied with an almost angry tone and was letting out anxious pheromones.

"What are you…"

"I'm pretty sure they're the reason no pups are being born."

"What? How is that even possible?" Murphy’s eyes went wide and Bellamy set his tablet at the center of the kitchen table.

"Listen."

  
  
  
  


********************************************

**Marcus Kane**

**Audio Log**

**April 4, 2133**

  
  


"Today is the day we turn the clocks back to before the Bio Wars and become regular humans. Hanna has already mixed the algae into our food supply and the first distribution occurs at breakfast. Phase one should be in full effect within a week, if our simulations are correct and our wolves will be gone forever. No more being forced to submit, growling or ridiculous displays of power, just normal humans living normal human lives. Some people believe that we evolved when the Bio Wars made us half wolf, but in truth it set mankind back millions of years. We had evolved past our primal ancestors and the Bio Wars brought back our feral nature. Growling, mating and acting like mindless beasts… we are better than that. This is a bold move, I know but it must be done. We trapped thousands of wolves in a metal cage in space and never considered the dangers that would create. Alphas become more territorial with each passing year and we've come to a point where not a day passes that these beasts bring entire rooms to their knees in submission. If we don't make this move now, I'm afraid we'll be feral beasts long before we meet the ground. The simulations predict that we will lose an eighth of the Ark's population, but that is a price I am willing to pay. Here's to the next step in human evolution."

  
  
  
  


**April 12, 2133**

"Things… didn't go quite as planned. We've lost three hundred to what Abby believes is a new pox that drives alphas mad. Instead of killing our wolves, the alphas have become even more aggressive and attack at random. There has been an unprecedented rise in violence and Diana had to order a lockdown in Mecha Station this morning. Betas and omegas seem to be completely unaffected. Hanna and Charles are working on improving the algae mixture. We remain hopeful, it will just take more time than we thought. We will continue to stay the course."

  
  
  


**May 17, 2133**

  
  


"Another two hundred dead in one day, all of them alphas. They just went mad in the mess hall and began attacking each other. Abby has come to the conclusion that this sickness is the result of a bad batch of food and the Council backed her when she demanded all current algae be destroyed. Charles and Hanna were forced to delete all of their research, when Abby insisted on going over their logs. Perhaps it's for the best, nearly a third of the population has been killed since we started adding the algae to our food and the station is under an even more watchful eye than before. The Ark is now dangerously low on population and Diana passed an executive mating order today. Families are now allowed to have more than one pup and Abby has already begun removing birth control implants. Our hope is that a baby boom will offset the lives lost, so we can start our work again. We must bide our time and keep researching until we can solve the wolf problem."

  
  


**January 10, 2134**

  
  
  


"Today was perhaps the worst in Ark history. One hundred pregnant betas and omegas suddenly miscarried, each one consumed the algae  **prior** to their pregnancy. Med Bay is treating nearly another hundred expecting mothers that have shown similar symptoms. We were about to have a baby boom to give hope for the future and instead we had a mass funeral. There is nothing more sobering than floating a hundred fetuses at once and I don't think humanity will ever recover. Our experiment was an utter failure and now most of our inner circle has turned against us. Some are even talking about a vote of no confidence in Diana and are demanding a new Chancellor take her place. Like Icarus, we flew too close to the sun and now we're tumbling to our destruction. I am the one that rendered the human race extinct and it doesn't feel the way I thought it would. I thought I would be broken, feel guilty… but I don't. If anything, I feel more powerful than I've ever felt. I wiped our entire disgusting species from existence and it takes everything I have not to grin from ear to ear. I wanted to kill our wolves and I succeeded masterfully. The game is over and I won."

  
  
  
  
  


**************************************

**Lighthouse Bunker**

**Present Day**

  
  


"Kane's the one that started the pox all those years ago. All three of our fathers died in the Mess Hall that day! Those sick fucks are the reason we can't have pups!" Murphy exclaimed and began to pace angrily, which Raven would be doing if she could.

"Motherfucker! I should have known Mount Weather wasn't the first time those sick fucks ran experiments!" The engineer growled, she barely remembered her father and knew that he died in a horrible way. That’s when her mother started drinking and made Raven’s life miserable.

"What does it mean?"Onya asked and the beta realized the two Grounder alphas were probably beyond confused. 

"It means their sick science project nearly killed everyone on the Ark and  **did** kill thousands. No wonder he doesn't bat an eye to all the horrible shit he did to us in Mount Weather, that fucking psychopath got a taste for it. Bell’s right, we have to tell Abby, he may have fucked us all up permanently and we need to know if he did. Clarke is the only one in Skaikru to have a successful pregnancy in nearly two decades and now she can't have pups. Those fuckers poisoned our... Holy shitballs, Batman!" Raven explained and then her eyes went wide when the thought hit her. The beta backed up her chair and set her plate in her lap, to go to the lab.  _ Turnabout is fair play and it would be the perfect form of karma. _

"Where are you going?"

"To work. I know how to kill Maunon and who I need to help me. Ontari… get Abby, Jake, Sinclair and Monty here ASAP! Tell them Karma just put a hit on Marcus and his douchebag lackeys. Murphy, Bell we have new simulations to run, grab your food and get your asses to the lab." Raven smiled triumphantly and wheeled herself to the elevator, with a confused alpha following close behind.  _ You’re going down, fuckers and it won’t be pretty! _

  
  


**********************************

  
  


**Safehouse**

**Clarke POV**

  
  


The two alphas stood at the edge of the treeline, waiting impatiently for their mates to arrive and smiled brightly when they spotted two wolves approaching. Lexa was holding Lyanna in her arms and the blonde shifted to human form just as she reached her family. 

"I know it's only been two days, but I missed you, niron." The brunette offered as her wife hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her omega's lips. The two alphas handed their mates the clothing they brought for them and Clarke quickly dressed so she could hold their pup.

"Me too, babe. Hey baby girl, ai hod yu in." Clarke said with a wide grin as her mate handed over the pup and the blonde nuzzled her daughter's face, who cooed happily. She knew it had been just over two weeks, but Clarke could swear their pup had grown in that short time.

"How long are you able to stay?" Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and set her chin on her mate’s shoulder.

"Three days, not including today. Roan arranged to take Lyanna on Wednesday so we can have a day to ourselves and his pups are so excited to meet their cousin. They even made dolls and this thing that hangs over her crib with stuffed animals, it's so adorable. You're going to love your cousins, baby girl." Clarke smiled down at her pup, who seemed happy to be in her mother's arms again.

"I look forward to meeting them, hodnes. We should go inside, so our dinner doesn't burn." Lexa suggested and the four headed towards the house, the blonde came to a halt practically drooling as they entered.  _ Oh, my god it’s even better up close! _

"It smells amazing, Link. O and I caught a whiff on the way here and my stomach has been growling ever since." Clarke shot the male alpha a wide smile and he grinned, then pointed to the brunette.

"You're complimenting the wrong cook, Clarke."

"Wait... you cooked, babe?" The blonde’s eyes went wide.

"Sha, niron. Linkon and the others have been teaching me." Lexa had a proud smile on her face and headed to the fireplace to check on the food, while Clarke's jaw dropped. 

"Don't worry about food poisoning, Leksa’s had a few trial runs and I promise that you won't be disappointed." Lincoln gave the two omegas a wink and the blonde's heart swelled, knowing her mate learned to cook just to please her wife.  _ Aww… she’s so sweet, I got so fucking lucky with her. _

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Link." Lexa chuckled as she carefully transported two steaming pots to the table and then went back to grab a tray of rolls. Once the food was on the table, then brunette rushed to pull out a chair for her mate and gave her a chaste kiss on her temple, before moving to dish out their meal. The alpha had cooked venison tenderloins, green beans that had bacon cooked with it and sweet potatoes. It looked and smelled heavenly.

"Wow, Lex. I can't believe this is all you." 

"Pakkru supplied the food, I just cooked it and I hope you enjoy it." Lexa shrugged and took a seat next to her mate, who couldn't be happier. She didn't care if it tasted awful, which she doubted it would, the fact that Lexa had made the effort was enough. The brunette seemed to hold her breath as she waited for the blonde to taste her food and lit up with joy when Clarke let out a moan after the first bite.  _ Holy shit, my wife can cook! _

"Oh my god, babe. You've out done yourself!" Clarke’s eyes rolled back as she took another bite, before leaning in and giving the alpha a kiss on her cheek. 

"I agree, Heda...this is fucking amazing!"

"You really must stop calling me that, Octavia. Just Lexa, beja." Lexa corrected, though she puffed up with pride at the compliment on her cooking. Clarke was practically inhaling her food, it was just that good and her mate seemed to enjoy watching her do so.  _ Just when I thought I couldn’t love her more, she learns how to cook and is damned good at it. _

"Moba, Leksa."

"It's alright, I know it is only out of habit. Whoever has taken the throne deserves to be shown respect and I do not want them to believe I intend on undermining their authority. I’m perfectly happy cooking dinner for my beautiful wife, especially if she enjoys it this much." The brunette alpha replied as she got up and dished her wife more, when she noticed her plate was nearly empty.

"You know food is the way to my heart." The blonde offered with a full mouth, bringing a chuckle from the brunette and Lexa kissed the top of her head before she sat to finish her own plate. The two omegas spent the rest of dinner discussing Pakkru's way of life and their training. So far, they were still working on communication and accepting their wolves. 

"Agatha thinks the two of you may learn to control pheromones faster, especially Lex. She says Nia has been preparing you for it since you were a pup and that's how you are able to direct pheromones at one person. We haven't gotten to that part of the training and Agatha says we won't start until after you both shift." Clarke explained and both alphas scrunched their eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?" Lincoln asked and both omegas met eyes, communicating silently. 

_ “How much do you want to tell them, Clarke? Not sure if I’m ready for the big stuff.” _ Octavia asked, knowing this could open a can of worms. Some of what they had learned about themselves came from their nightmarish stay with Marcus inside Mount Weather. Their sick experiments didn’t plan for what happened when the two women hit their limit and killed twenty people without laying a finger on them. Even better, not a single one of them were in the same room as Clarke and Octavia. The two alpha guards that were in the room with them unchained all of the prisoners before dying themselves. That’s how they escaped and that’s why Marcus demanded the omegas die.

_ “We can talk about the Ark, but not Mount Weather. You’re right, I’m not ready for that shit yet.”  _ Clarke told her dark haired friend silently and was glad that Octavia was in agreement. They had both agreed that they needed to tell their mates everything, from the beginning and Clarke didn’t want to spend this short visit going over the worst time of her life.

"So Griff and I don't accidentally kill you both." Octavia cautiously answered and Lexa shook her head.

"I don't…"

"You know how Skaikru calls us murderers?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and both alphas nodded. The two omegas always told their mates that they didn’t want to talk about it and they always let it go.  _ That was when we believed the Ark was the worst we’d been through... _

"Sha, though from what Belomi told me it was self defense." Lexa offered and Lincoln nodded his head in agreement.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Octavia asked and both alphas shook their heads.

"Just that they attacked you and tried to rape you, then they just died. He said it was the first time you both used your gifts." Lincoln shrugged and scanned his mate’s face, likely sensing they were holding something back. Everyone in Pakkru told the omegas that their mates could sense their unease and that they were not being honest about everything. 

"Mom and the others couldn't explain what killed them exactly. She said their brains were essentially cooked and could only chalk it up to a harsh reaction to pheromones. She was technically right, but there was more to it than that." The blonde explained and looked at her omega friend to continue.

"When I first saw Clarke shift, it was exactly what I saw that day on the Ark. The way she fell to her knees, then grabbed her head, with blood coming out of her nose and ears. Only instead of dying, Griff's skull cracked open and she shifted. When I mentioned it to Agatha, she told us what really happened." Octavia informed them and the blonde could see their mates were still confused, not that she blamed them. If anyone had told her half of the shit they’d learned a year ago, she’d blow it off as superstition. After two weeks of getting to know the pack and her own wolf, she knew it wasn’t mumbo jumbo. It was real.

"Agatha says one of the things we can do is force other wolves to shift. Historically, it’s been used when a pack leader takes over and is a way to prove that you’re worthy to lead the pack. It hasn’t been done since Wanheda and Blodreina, because it’s dangerous. She said our wolves considered the attack a challenge to our authority and instinctively forced them to shift to prove who was boss. A forced shift can be deadly to someone that fights their wolf and has never shifted, that's why they died." Clarke clarified, finding her mate seemingly deep in thought and wondered what she was thinking. They were still working on reading other wolves in the pack clearly, though they were told they were fast learners. Non-pack was more difficult, because they weren’t focused on sending a clear message. When she found Lexa in the woods, the brunette was sending a very clear message and probably didn’t realize it. Her mate was bored, lonely and wanted desperately to have her mate back in her arms.

"We don't have full control of our pheromones yet and the only time we tried with Pakkru, it affected every wolf for a mile radius. It wasn’t anything drastic, but we knocked everyone on their asses for a few minutes. Agatha doesn't want to risk us hurting you, so the two of you have to shift before we try again. Roan is planning on bringing Lyanna and the pack pups to the safehouse when we practice, so we don’t risk hurting them." Octavia finished the blonde’s thought and Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

"And the whole knocking everyone unconscious in the throne room is part of that?"

"Kind of, we don’t have a full handle on our gift yet and there’s more to it than forcing a shift. You already know that we can… compel people to do things but we need to learn to control it. Pakkru will help us and thinks Lexa can help us with that, based on her training with Nia." Clarke answered and the brunette shook her head in confusion.

“I’ve never been able to put people to sleep…”

"No, but you can bring an opposing army to their knees without affecting your own men. I gotta say babe, this is probably the best meal I’ve ever had. I could almost bust from all the food I ate!" The blonde grinned and her alpha smiled widely, then placed a kiss on her wife’s temple.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, hodnes. I have a few more meals up my sleeve and I plan on making them for you before you go.”

“Ooh, there’s more? You’re definitely scoring major points with your wife, Lex!” 

Lincoln and Octavia insisted on cleaning up after dinner, since Lexa cooked such an amazing meal. Clarke and her mate sat cuddled on the fur in front of the fireplace with their pup. Lyanna seemed beyond thrilled to have both mothers in one place, cooing and purring in the omega's arms. The interior of the house seemed to be spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere and the walls had been decorated with Clarke's sketches. Lexa lamented how bored she was, so cleaning and organizing was her way of passing the time. She and Lincoln said they spent more time training than they had since they were pups. They four friends sat around the fire and chatted late into the night before retiring to bed. 

"You will be happy to know that our bed in the village is a lot bigger than this and I can't wait until you can move in. You won't believe how peaceful it is there, everyone is so friendly and welcoming." Clarke offered as she got undressed and scooted under the furs with the brunette. Their pup had fallen into a deep sleep and had been purring contentedly for nearly an hour.  _ So much like Lexa, she purrs all night long when she’s had a good day. _

"I look forward to seeing it and finally sleeping in the same bed each night. As small as this bed is, I sleep better with you in my arms." The brunette smiled down at her omega, who laid her head on the alpha’s chest and ran her fingers lightly over Lexa’s bare stomach. All that extra training she was doing was definitely showing and her already toned mate had moved into ripped territory in just two weeks.  _ My wife is so fucking hot... _

"Me too Lex, I miss your purring, cuddles and kisses, not to mention these sexy abs." Clarke gave her wife a playful nip on her stomach and the brunette beamed down at her, with a love struck expression on her face.

"Then you can spend as much time cuddling with my abs as you’d like, hodnes."

"You've got yourself a deal, beautiful. Think we can put this smoking hot body of yours to the test and not wake our daughter?" The blonde shifted, so she was straddling her mate and began leaving a trail of wet kisses from her collarbone up to her plump lips.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’m up for the challenge.” Lexa replied with a cocky tone and flipped her wife onto her back with a playful growl.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Murphy and Ontari is different, but they had an interesting relationship on the show.


	14. Going Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and crew discuss their plan to bring down Maunon. Clarke and Octavia make plans to come clean with their mates about what happened in Mount Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert at Safe house section. I put asterisks before and after to break it from the non-smut section, if you want to skip it. 
> 
> Disclaimer on the smut: I've done a ton of research on female alphas and they only have GP in a rut/heat.

**The Island**

  
  


Abby paced the lab growling and pumping out harsh pheromones. The others in the room were watching her with wary looks, the alpha looked almost like she could suddenly burn the whole planet to the ground with her mind. Not that anyone would blame her for wanting to do so, after what they learned.

"I guess it runs in the family." Anya said quietly to her mate and Ontari as they watched. 

"Oh yeah, when a Griffin is pissed off, it's wise to book out. You should have seen her on the Ark. The only reason Griff and O lived as long as they did was because the Council was scared shitless to face the wrath of Dr. Griffin. She may not have been the Chancellor, but she was without a doubt the strongest alpha on the station." Raven replied with a smirk and the others nodded in agreement. 

Jake was the only one in the room that didn't seem agitated by his wife's anger and it wasn't until now that the engineer gave it any thought. She quickly ran through all of her memories of the Griffin family and everytime that they met with the Resistance aboard the Ark. The meetings were held twice a week and there was no doubt that the Resistance succeeded as well as it had only because of the balance the Griffins brought to the table. Jake was always the easy going, incredibly gifted engineer and had a way with calming even the most powerful alphas, likely due to his experience with Abby. The doctor wasn't exactly a hot head, but she was determined. Her Hulk side only came out when she witnessed an injustice and the doctor always fought like hell to make things right. That was one thing every beta and omega in Skaikru owed Abby for, she had their backs to the very end.

"That sick bastard poisoned us right under my fucking nose! I knew there was something about that fucking algae, but then there was the power outage that wiped all of the computers on Farm Station. Those fuckers did it on purpose to cover their tracks! I want every last one of them to pay for this!!" Abby shouted at no one in particular and Ontari chuckled.

"She should have been born on the ground. Can you imagine how frightening she'd be with decades of training?"

"This is personal for Abby. Jake was one of the omegas that miscarried that year, Clarke was supposed to have a little brother and Marcus took that from them." Sinclair offered sympathetically and Raven's breath hitched, not knowing the Griffins ever planned to have more pups.

"Jok, I cannot imagine how horrible that must be for them. To lose their own pup and then watch their daughter go through that as well. Ontari's right, they should have been born on the ground because only the strongest wolves can come back from that." Anya replied and the engineer could see a flash of fear in her mate's eyes. They had tried for pups, but Raven never got pregnant, now there was a possibility they may never. The engineer couldn't help the overwhelming regret that washed over her, knowing that Anya may never have dozens of little warrior pups like she hoped for.

"I'm sorry, On. I should've been sure before we mated and…"

"Uhn-uh, don't go there, ai strik sora. I am perfectly happy with you keeping all my grumpiness and brutish antics for yourself." Anya leaned down and placed a kiss on her mate's temple, then nuzzled her neck.

"That is so not fair to your wife! I thought for sure I'd only get the full brunt of it for a couple years before I got to offload it on our pups." Raven smiled and chuckled, already feeling better thanks to said grumpy alpha.

"Raven, you said that you had an idea to bring those sick fucks down?" Abby stopped her pacing and had that look in her eyes that Skaikru knew so well.

"Poison algae. Bell, Murphy and I have been going over the logs of Pike and Monti's mom. We think we can duplicate it, possibly make it more potent." Raven explained and a wicked smile filled the doctor's face.

"You want to use their own weapon against them."

"Yep only amplified like a mother fucker. We were just kids back then, but I remember how scary it was for a while. Every alpha was batshit, no offense Abby and they were acting like animals. Marcus is so fucking obsessed with turning good people into animals, why not turn him and his buddies into rabid dogs?" Raven smirked and everyone took a moment to process it before Jake spoke up.

"That's brilliant, Raven. Only one problem, Mount Weather doesn't get their food from outside."

"Nope, but they do get all of their water from the lake that feeds the dam. The only thing we have access to is the dam operations, shut it down so we don't poison our own people and put the algae in the water." Murphy added and then looked to Monti, who seemed to be doing the math in his head.

"With a water source that large, we can grow the algae at a mind blowing rate. The algae will poison the lake and by extension all of them. They wash their clothes, bathe and consume it with every meal. It won't take long, once the algae is introduced. They use acid fog all around the perimeter, so there's no risk of spreading it to our people. This will work." Monti assured them and Raven felt somewhat bad for him, she was asking him to help kill his own mother after all. The engineer knew that he hated what she'd done, but that didn't make it easier for him.

"They'll kill each other and who ever is left will have to deal with Wanheda and Blodreina." Bellamy finished and the Skaikru adults exchanged looks, then gave a nod of approval. It was a solid plan and a perfect form of karma, no doubt in that.

"How long?" Abby looked to Monti and he let out a sigh, calculating all the factors mentally.

"Well, we have to make the right batch first and that requires testing to ensure it works. That could take weeks, if not months. Only problem is…" Monti offered, only to be cut off by the doctor.

"We're testing it on me." Abby interjected with a tone that made it clear she wasn't changing her mind and Jake shook his head adamantly.

"Abby, no."

"We have two alphas stronger than me on the Island to make sure I don't go crazy and a perfectly good holding cell on Level 5." 

"Babe…"

"I ate the algae before and I'm from Skaikru. None of the Grounders have been introduced to it and I won't risk their lives. Anya and Ontari have been trained to kill since they were pups and testing it on them would be idiotic. Bellamy was a child when he ate it and it's possible that the damage is reversible, I won't risk him never having pups to end Marcus. We're testing it on me and that's the end of the fucking discussion!! Now everyone get to work!" Abby glared at the group and they all jumped to action without hesitation.

"Lexa was right, she's kind of scary." Ontari said under her breath and gave the doctor a proud smile, before following the doctor's orders.

"You have no idea, though poisoned Abby will be a whole lot scarier I promise." Raven replied and unlocked the wheels of her chair, before motioning for the two Grounder alphas to follow.  _ Time to kill Maunon. _

  
  
  


*************************************

**Safe House**

  
  


Lexa awoke smiling, though she kept her eyes closed as her omega placed wet kisses down her jaw and then pressed her nose against her bite mark on the alpha's neck. The blonde inhaled deeply, as if her mate's scent were a drug and it sent chills through the alpha.

"Mine." Clarke growled, meeting her mate's gaze with pupils blown and the brunette nodded her agreement.

"Sha, ai hodnes. Yours." Lexa bared her throat to her mate and the blonde captured her lips as she shifted on top of the alpha. The blonde begged entrance with a swipe of her tongue and the alpha parted her plump lips, their tongues circling each other. The brunette moved her hands to her mate's hips, only to have her wrists gripped tightly and held against the mattress. Lexa relaxed her muscles, knowing her wife would only punish her with prolonged teasing if she fought the omega for dominance and Clarke hummed her approval as she continued kissing her. The blonde released her mate's wrists and began to knead at her flesh, eliciting a moan from the alpha. Clarke straddled her mate so her core was pressed against the brunette's muscular abs and began grinding against them. Both women moaned and the alpha could feel the wet heat of her omega's sex soaking her stomach. The brunette fisted the fur beneath them, trying desperately not to touch her mate's skin as she rolled her hips against her. The blonde's hands were everywhere, running over each exposed inch hungrily and Clarke moved her mouth back down her alpha's neck. The omega dragged her tongue across the length of her collar bone, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to one firm breast and latched into an erect nipple with her warm mouth.

"Klark." Lexa panted, gripping the furs with all her might and the blonde let out a muffled chuckle. Clarke enjoyed being the only one that Lexa submitted to, both inside and out of the bedroom. The omega pulled away from her nipple and gave her alpha a heated kiss before moving down her body. Clarke licked and nipped wickedly down the brunette's torso, as she made her way down to damp curls. The omega gave her dripping slit a slow lick and squeezed the brunette's hips as she circled her clit with the tip of her tongue. Lexa gasped, bucking her pelvis up into the blonde's mouth. The brunette moaned as Clarke's tongue flicked expertly over her sensitive nub, white knuckles gripping the furs on either side of her hips. Clarke moaned into her alpha's sex as she pleasured her, the vibrations adding to her ecstasy. Lexa could feel her orgasm on the brink of spilling over and let out a tiny whimper, not wanting to give into the pleasure so quickly. The omega slowed her circles around the alpha's engorged clit and then swiped down to her soaked entrance, gently lapping at her juices. The alpha moaned loudly when the omega slid two fingers inside and moved her mouth back up to suckle the blonde's clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping her fingers inside her mate. Lexa moaned with each pass of Clarke's tongue and her muscles fluttered around her omegas digits.

"Fuck, Klark!" The brunette exclaimed loudly and her entire body was racked with spasms as she came hard for her mate, earning a moan from the blonde in return. Clarke slowed her pace to prolong her mate's high and when the alpha's body relaxed fully, she kissed her way up to Lexa's plump lips.

"Morning, beautiful. I love you, Lex." The omega smiled contentedly and all her alpha could do in response was hum, still too breathless to speak. Clarke nuzzled into her mate's neck, her body draped over the alpha's and purred happily for several minutes as Lexa regained the ability of speech.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark. I can't believe we didn't wake Lyanna." The alpha offered, still panting and spared a glance at the crib.

"Link and O took her for a walk." The blonde smirked and giggled when Lexa's eyes filled with surprise.

"What? When?"

"Before I woke you up, I promised that we would vacate the house for a few hours this afternoon in return. I gotta give you credit for being so quiet right up until the end there, stud." Clarke seemed thoroughly amused that she had managed to fool her wife and the alpha shook her head in disbelief.

"Only because I thought our daughter was in the room, so not fair Klark." Lexa let out a half hearted growl, bringing a triumphant smile to her wife's face.

"It was totally worth it."

"How much time do we have?"

"Enough for another round or two if we time it right."

"Good, cos you're going to pay for fooling me into silence. I don't want to hear a peep out of that pretty mouth of yours and I won't go easy on you." Lexa smirked and flipped the blonde over with a growl, causing her to giggle. 

  
  


**********************************

  
  
  


Lincoln offered to cook them breakfast and the four wolves talked more about Pakkru as they ate. It was strange, how different and yet the same her omega was after two short weeks. Clarke and Octavia were able to communicate silently, even from a distance. The blonde assured her mate that she would learn to do the same soon and said that for some reason she found it easier to talk to Octavia than the rest of the pack. The pack leader, Agatha told them it was because of the bond the two omegas shared through the spirits of Wanheda and Blodreina. Agatha also believed that Lincoln and Lexa would learn more quickly due the mate bond, even suggesting the four friends would have a more solid connection than with the pack. Apparently it was typical in the pack, Roan said that he and his father could speak to Nia from further away than with other wolves. They would all be bonded to the pack, more closely than the Coalition wolves and Agatha suggested that it might alter their views on some people.

"She said that the more attuned we are to our wolves, the more we notice about other wolves outside of the pack. They will smell different to us after we join the pack and we won't have the same scent to them as before. People who don't know us won't know our presentation unless they are told." Octavia explained and it was clear that both omegas respected this Agatha greatly, making their mates eager to meet her.

"Why is that?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, wondering just how different they would all be after this and if that would affect their ability to return to the Coalition. She was still torn on how she felt about that. A part of her wanted to go back to the people she had devoted her life to and yet another part knew that she had won a freedom that no Heda before her had been offered.

"It's almost like a form of protection for individual wolves as well as the pack as a whole. When a wolf outside of the pack tracks us, they will be confused as to who they are tracking and how many. Kane and his douchebag buddies will never be able to track us by scent again. You know how mates have mixed scents? It will be the same when we join the pack, our scent mixes with theirs in a similar bond." Clarke continued and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, with a thoughtful expression.

"So we will essentially be taking their mark?"

"You could say it that way, there are definite similarities. We will know if someone in the pack is hurting or in danger, our own pain will be shared with the pack." The blonde answered and Lexa looked between the two omegas, with a quizzical look. The alpha had to admit that the thought of someone else sharing a bond with  _ her  _ mate brought on a wave of jealousy, though she knew deep down that it was unwarranted. Pakkru was trying to help them so they could bring down Maunon and had never suggested that it would change their bonds with their mates. In fact, they repeatedly said that it would make their bond stronger.

"Can they sense yours and Octavia's emotions?" Lexa asked, looking to her mate for an answer and it was clear that she wasn't fully certain herself. How could she be, they had only been with Pakkru for two weeks.

"They can only smell it and read it from our pheromones, they won't feel our emotions until we officially join. That's what all the pre-training and healing sessions are for, so we don't knock the whole pack on its ass with our baggage." Clarke finished and it only brought more questions to Lexa's mind. The pack already knew about them being kidnapped and Clarke losing the pups, why would it knock the whole pack off their feet?

"I thought the whole point…" Lexa was cut off by the clearing of a throat and noticed that the two omegas seemed to be talking silently to each other.

"Before you say what you're about to say, Clarke and I agreed to tell you both everything. Agatha thinks you're reading us wrong because we're holding stuff back and we are keeping a shit ton of crap from you both." Octavia interjected and the two alphas exchanged looks, neither of them missing the part of their wives keeping things from them.

"We also agreed not to do it on this trip, we only have two more days with you and once we open that flood gate there's no going back. It wasn't fair or right to keep things from you both, we are both very sorry for that. Agatha agreed to give us privacy and watch Lyanna for a few days before you move to the village. The four of us will all sit down and discuss every detail together once she's gone. We don't want to overload our pup, with pheromones from two angry alphas." Clarke finished and the two omegas shared a look that only served to anger the brunette. 

There was a small part of Lexa that knew Clarke was downplaying the cause of her pain and yet the omega insisted she was fine. Octavia was a mess when she and the others escaped, crying for days at a time and refusing to see anyone but Lincoln. Nia had suggested in Azgeda that there were things troubling the two omegas that Lexa couldn't understand and the mysterious old woman told the alpha to get them to the pack as soon as Clarke was healed. She said if they didn't face their demons soon, it would destroy them. At the time Lexa was too focused on the loss of their pups and caring for her family to give it any further attention. Now they were learning that whatever was haunting them was so horrible that they needed to send Lyanna away before they discussed it.

"You've kept things from me? What exactly? Is it Maunon or before? I've told you everything Klark, shared everything!" Lexa stood with an angry growl, filling the house with a wave of powerful pheromones and began to pace angrily. She was aware that her actions brought Lincoln to his knees in submission, but Lexa didn't care. The alpha's wolf wanted to roar and snarl, to demand a reason for not earning her mate's complete trust in all matters. They were mates, true mates at that and Clarke was lying to her? Lexa had kept absolutely nothing from Clarke and it felt like a deep betrayal knowing that her omega had. An intoxicating aroma filled the air, begging for the alpha to calm her wolf as her wife slowly approached. Octavia helped her mate to his feet and headed outside, likely to have their own discussion on the matter.

"I know babe and I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you." The blonde offered.

"Protect me? From what?"

"This isn't the right time to discuss it, Lex."

"When is the right time? How long have you been lying to me? Tell me!" Lexa snarled and their pup burst into tears in her crib, bringing the alpha back to her senses. The alpha immediately berated herself, as Clarke calmly crossed the room and picked Lyanna up.

"When our daughter is well out of range of those super strong pheromones of yours. Shh, it's okay baby." The blonde held the pup close and rocked her gently in her arms as she sobbed. Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled the calming aroma coming from her wife, as Clarke approached with their pup. By the time the omega reached her, Lexa's wolf had quieted completely.

"I'm sorry..." The alpha wrapped her arms around her omega and child, then rested her forehead against her wife's.

"Don't be sorry babe, you have every right to be upset with me and that's why we arranged for Lyanna to go to the village when we talk about it. I thought I was saving you from the pain and I was only causing us both more of it. Agatha says another two weeks and then we can take all the time we need to talk it out. Lyanna will be safe with Roan and his family, so you can be as furious as you want with me. Can you wait until then?" Clarke's voice was calm and Lexa could feel through their bond that the omega was trying to go about this the smart way. She was right, if whatever they had to say would anger the two alphas it was best to keep Lyanna out of it. The brunette only wished there had been no secrets between them and it was clear that it was a conjoined effort on the part of the two omegas.

"Sha, niron." Lexa placed a soft kiss on the omegas lips and their daughter began to purr, surrounded by her mother's love.

"I do have to say that I finally understand what everyone was always complaining about. You reek when you're angry."

"Well, I can't say that I'm glad you think that, but I can only assume that means you can smell pheromones now."

"Yep, dad was right about me being sensitive to them. I guess O and I got so used to blocking them because of how strong everything smells. I could smell my wife's boredom from two miles away when I found you last week." Clarke chuckled and Lexa rolled her eyes, then shook her head.

"So fucking bored. I can't wait to actually have something to pass the time." The alpha grumbled and Clarke placed a soft kiss on her lips before she spoke.

"Well you'll get it with Pakkru and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. I'm sorry for hurting you, Lexa. It wasn't my intention."

"I know. I can only assume we have your stubbornness to blame for it." Lexa smirked and the blonde sighed, a tinge of pain could be felt in their bond.

"Something like that, but I don't want to think about it right now. I just want to be with the two loves of my life and pretend that the world isn't burning around us." Clarke replied and the brunette considered the pressure that her mate was under to put that fire out. She'd been through so much and now the whole planet was counting on her and Octavia to save them. Skaikru didn't even consider the possibility of omegas leading them and therefore did not prepare them for the weight they were forced to carry mere days after escaping the Ark. Once Skaikru came to the ground they were at the forefront of the treaty between their people and Lexa's people saw them as mythical beings. To go from a prisoner with no rights whatsoever to being expected to help lead thousands of people they had never met, must have been frightening for them both.

"I won't bring it up until you are ready, ai houmon."

"Thank you. I got so unbelievably lucky with you and I love you so much, both of you." Clarke sighed as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders and that relief could be felt through their bond. It wasn't until now that Lexa realized that the tension she had been feeling was stress over whatever it was that she and Octavia had been keeping a secret.  _ Clarke's afraid that I'll judge her, that I won't love her after she tells me the truth and Octavia must feel the same way.  _

"We both love you too, Klark. There is nothing that could ever change that and you will never, ever lose me."

"I think I'm finally certain of that now and I'm sorry it took me so long. Let's go for a walk, I want to show Lyanna the cave and we owe our roommates some alone time." Clarke suggested and Lexa nodded her agreement as they headed outside.

  
  
  
  


************************************

  
  



	15. Building a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is welcomed by Pakkru and learns that the pack has been a larger part of her life than she believed.

**Pakkru Village**

  
  
  


Lexa looked around the valley in awe as they approached the village. It was so much more than she had imagined from the descriptions Clarke and Octavia gave. It was very organized, how seamlessly the fields of grain and other patches of farmland transitioned into the village itself. On either side of the river, were fishing areas as well as a number of offshoots to feed the food supply. There were people working the land, children attending training of some sort and the entire valley was filled with a floral aroma that made the alpha feel lighter somehow. Then there was the village itself. Lexa had seen a number of inventive ways to build a home throughout the Coalition, but this took the cake.

"Welcome to the pack, Leksa kom Trikru." An older woman announced as she approached, smiling softly and the alpha extended her hand to shake. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, we have been watching you for sometime now and your Nomon has told us all about you. Ai laik Agota kom Pakkru, Heda kom Pakkru." Agatha offered and Lexa immediately realized what the two omegas had described about the pack leader. She had a welcoming, yet authoritative presence and the alpha found her scent very similar to Nia's.  _ She's an omega, like Nomon. _

"It's very nice to meet you, Agota. Clarke and Octavia have told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope." Agatha gave the alpha a mischievous smile and Lexa nodded in affirmation. "I will show you to your home, Haley will meet us there with Lyanna and Clarke should be home shortly afterwards." The old woman gestured for the alpha to walk with her and Lexa gave the woman a respectful nod.

"Mochof, Heda."

"Oh, no need for all of that Lexa. Agatha is all I go by and if this goes the way we hope, I will be calling you Heda soon." Agatha suggested and the alpha shook her head.  _ Great, someone else that doesn't get that I lost the throne... _

"I am no longer Heda."

"I believe that you will find that you are. Your sister Luna has taken your position on a temporary basis and the entire Coalition is planning on reinstating you upon your return. The vote was unanimous." Agatha explained and Lexa fought the tears that threatened to escape. She had never even considered the possibility of returning to her place as Heda and now she was being told that her own people rallied behind her in her absence. Seeming to sense her emotions, Agatha took the alpha's hand and gave her a warm smile. 

"I didn't expect them to do that." Lexa's voice shook from the emotions that were swirling around her in her mind and the old woman gestured for them to take a seat on a wooden bench.

"You have been the wisest, strongest and most compassionate Heda in the history of the Coalition, Leksa kom Trikru. Your people have proven that, if nothing else. It was your love, unbending loyalty and compassion that saved your throne. I believe you were offered a mate years ago and Costia has been your greatest supporter for saving her from the pain that your father caused so many omegas. Very few alphas would turn down a beautiful omega that was offered to them and you made Nia so proud for not allowing your instinct to mate to rule your decisions." Agatha gave the brunette a proud smile and Lexa was taken aback by the news. She hadn't seen Costia in years and was afraid that she would hate Lexa for not accepting her as a mate. The alpha could still remember the tears in the omega's eyes when she told Costia that her refusal was not personal, nor a reflection of her worth as a mate. Now she was told that the omega was thanking Lexa for turning her down by standing up for her and the alpha made a mental note to thank her for it when she returned. 

"I haven't always been so chivalrous, just ask Klark."

"That's a load of horseshit and you know it. Your anger with your mate is only natural after being lied to and Lincoln was just as upset as you." Agatha replied frankly and the alpha sighed, feeling as if she could trust the old woman with the truth.  _ After all Clarke says we can't lie to them... _

"I wish Klark had told me about Marcus turning her and Octavia into a Ripas."

"And yet I believe that you understand why she did not." The old woman raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded, in answer.

"Sha."

"Klark and Octavia's friends have kept that nasty business to themselves, which in my opinion proves just how much they care for the two omegas. I do however believe that they should share it with their mates, so they can heal like Clark and Octavia are beginning to. That however, is entirely up to them and you must respect their decision either way." Agatha advised and Lexa nodded her agreement, knowing that it wasn't her place to tell others to relive a nightmare. The alpha only hoped that Raven would come clean with Anya, knowing that her alpha friend would never turn her back on the beta. She understood their reasons and respected that Clarke and Octavia's friends were so willing to protect the omegas.  _ I questioned all of them relentlessly and they never even hinted at Marcus turning them into Ripas.  _

"I will make them pay for what they did to Klark and her friends, those people are monsters." Lexa clenched her jaw in anger. The alpha was beyond furious when the two omegas admitted the truth and they gave their mates every gory detail, no holding back as they promised. Several times they stopped to air out the safe house from the harsh pheromones expelled from the alphas and were patient with their mates. It took a long time to hash out and anyone that dared to come within a mile of the house likely scampered off at the over abundance of growls coming from it.

"Agreed. Clarke and Octavia's friends are working on that as we speak. Pakkru will be there to clean up the mess and I have a feeling there will be a great deal of it. That is a problem for another day, for now focus on learning what you can from us." Agatha redirected and the alpha became suddenly aware that she was growling angrily at the memory. 

"Sha, seda." Lexa offered respectfully and the old woman chuckled.

"Nia told me that you were a gentlewoman at all times and it seems she was not understating it. It will be easier for you to learn than it was for your mate, you have been taught to view your wolf very differently from Clarke. I believe you will find our instructions very similar to those of your Nomon's. She is one of us after all and we will focus more on communication, than anything else. Your mate will help you shift and it won't be nearly as dramatic as it was for Clarke." The old woman explained, never ceasing to put the alpha at ease with her own pheromones and it eased Lexa's wolf of it's anger.

"What happens when we join the pack? Klark suggested that it was similar to a mate bond."

"That is the easiest way to describe it and until you actually join the pack, you won't fully understand. There will be no bites exchanged, though there is a ceremony that includes tattoos to make Clarke and Octavia pack. You and Lincoln will join by default through your bond." Agatha gave the alpha a look that once again reminded her of Nia, loving and kind, while also able to see through her.

"The two tattoos that Clarke doesn't have yet."

"Yes, do you recall what they looked like in your dreams?" The old woman asked and Lexa shut her eyes, picturing the version of Clarke from her dreams.

"The one on her back was large, similar to mine and a smaller one on her chest, over her heart. I can't quite remember what they looked like, though." Lexa recalled and a proud smile crossed the old woman's lips before she spoke.

"The one over her heart is for you, a symbol of your eternal bond. The one on her back will be a retelling of the path that led Wanheda back to the pack. Each one will be different from the tattoos you are accustomed to and I believe you will understand how it bonds her to the pack by the very method used to create it." Agatha offered and the alpha scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What method is that?"

"The tattoo itself will be like any other, however there will be blood of each pack member mixed with the ink. That is how the bond becomes so similar to the mate bond. The one over her heart will have your blood mixed in the ink as a way to strengthen your bond and I believe you will be surprised how different it will become. A mate bond is unbreakable and allows you to sense emotions. Once Clarke has officially joined the pack and received her tattoos, you will both be far more aware of each other's wolf. Your Nomon has never truly been separated from her mate and has been in constant communication with him, regardless of the distance between them. Both of them will be present for the ceremony and I believe that you will be quite surprised by him when he arrives. That isn't my place to discuss further, only Nia and her mate can have that discussion with you." Agatha finished and stood up, signalling for the alpha to continue their walk.

"Nomon received a tattoo as well?"

"Two, in the same place as Clarke and Octavia's, as is custom for all omegas in the pack. Mates do not need to receive one, because the mate bond connects you to the pack. Let's go see your little one, I'm certain Lyanna will be excited to see her nomon." The old woman smiled as if recalling a fond memory and Lexa could see that Agatha cared deeply for the pup. As the old woman suggested, her pup was cooing happily in the arms of a woman sitting inside their temporary home. The woman introduced herself as Haley, Roan's mate and seemed to be genuinely pleased to meet the alpha as well. Haley gave the brunette a brief tour and explained the meal schedule, then excused herself.

"The girls will be so happy to meet their aunt and just adore Lyanna. We will see you at lunch, in about an hour and then the girls wanted to show you the village in more detail." Haley smiled and the alpha gave her an appreciative nod.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Lexa offered and then looked down at Lyanna with a proud smile. It didn't matter how many times she saw her daughter, it always filled her alpha mother with a sense of pride. The pup was born far too early and proved to be every bit as strong as her two mothers. It was only a few moments before Clarke returned and she smiled brightly as she entered the house.

"Hello, my two beautiful girls. Sorry it took so long, babe." The blonde gave her wife a kiss and wrapped one arm around the alpha's waist as she smiled down at their daughter.

"Don't be. Octavia and Lincoln needed you. Is she feeling better?"

"Yep, she just had a rough morning dealing with the guilt and needed to know she wasn't alone." Clarke answered as Lyanna grasped the blonde's index finger tightly and purred contentedly.

"I have half a mind to cut them into a million pieces for what they did to you both." Lexa grumbled.

"Me too, but Raven will come up with something." Clarke's voice was more optimistic than it had been in months and Lexa felt that it was because she no longer carried the burden of the omega's shared secret. With each morsel of intel they offered their mates, Lexa could feel her mate growing lighter and less ashamed.

"Has she told Anya about what happened?"

"Not that I know of, we all kind of agreed to pretend it never happened when we all escaped." Clarke shrugged.

"Your friends love you both so much and their loyalty to you is unquestionable. You are lucky to have them in your lives."

"We got lucky with nearly everyone in our lives, babe. Especially with our mates. Aurora and Athena are so excited to meet you. Agatha said we have the rest of the day to ourselves and then in the morning, we'll work on shifting. I'm willing to bet that my big bad alpha is going to be a pro in no time." The blonde grinned excitedly and it was the alpha's turn to feel insecure.

"I certainly hope so, I passed a number of pups in wolf form on the way here."

"It's not a competition, like Agatha had to constantly remind me and no one will judge you if you don't shift right away." Clarke promised.

"Will Lyanna be able to shift?"

"When she's older, but we have to teach her to accept her wolf early on."

"I don't believe that will be a problem, niron." Lexa replied with her standard smart ass tone and the omega giggled before a bell was rung in the distance.

"That's the bell and it's perfect timing, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Klark." Lexa offered playfully and received a smack on the arm from her mate in return.

"Very funny, smartass."

"You love it when I'm a smartass and you know it." Lexa retorted and Clarke gave her a grin followed by a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Yep, sure do."

The rest of the day passed quickly and Lexa was impressed by how welcoming everyone in Pakkru was towards the newcomers. Many of them were once a part of the Coalition and the alpha was surprised at how many she already knew. There were people from every clan, in addition to those that spent their lives with the pack. Some of the pack members had even been in Lexa's life in one way or another. There was Jules and his mate Shara, who cared for Lexa when she was a pup. The resident head cook Moira, was the mate of Tomac who was a part of Lexa's guard and she assured the alpha that Tomac would be there for the official ceremony. Roan informed his sister that the entire pack had been protecting her since she was a pup and they were fully invested in aiding her transition to the pack. Agatha suggested that there would be others that she knew that would be present for the ceremony. When Lexa asked how they were able to hide in plain sight, when they smelled so differently from other wolves.

"Alphas and betas can mask the scent of the pack with their own with the use of pheromones. We rarely ever do it and got a crash course during your childhood. Omegas have a more difficult time with it, which is why your Nomon always smelled different than most omegas. Many of us had to scent mark her at first, until she was able to disguise it on her own. It poses a danger to mask the scent, but it was all in the name of keeping Heda safe until her mate came to the ground." Roan explained as he smiled down at Lyanna and the brunette looked around at the pack with a wide smile. The pack had been an important part of her life all this time and were completely devoted to her family. It made the alpha feel like all the stories and myths were truly a part of her own destiny.

The pack members that had been in Lexa's life, left their own homes and families for her and it caused her heart to overflow with joy. They belonged with the pack, even if Lexa was sitting on a throne in Polis and the pack planned to continue to be in her life more openly in the future. Many were looking forward to revealing they were Pakkru, once Wanheda and Blodreina returned. 

The following weeks were incredibly enjoyable and Lexa found herself questioning if she truly ever wanted to return to Polis. They had a massive family with Pakkru, just as strong and loving as the one she was raised in. Her love for Nia only increased as she learned more about both the pack and herself. Nomon and countless others had been willing to put their lives on hold for Lexa and Clarke. As Agatha and the others suggested, Lincoln and Lexa shifted more easily than their mates. Once they shifted, the two omegas began learning more quickly with the extra support of their alphas. Lyanna absolutely loved the pack and seemed overjoyed when they were all laughing around a fire as they told stories. It felt like she had finally come home and her family was happier than they had ever been. Clarke and Octavia's healing process seemed to accelerate as well, with their mates at their sides. Lexa and Lincoln absolutely loved learning to hunt as wolves, the brunette thought to herself that she may never hunt on two feet again. It seemed like a blink of an eye before they were on the eve of the ceremony and Agatha gave the four mates the day before to spend with their families. Numerous pack members had arrived in the days prior and the ones that knew the four mates paid them visits.

"You're so adorable, babe." Clarke offered as she approached her alpha as she ran back and forth with a group of pups in wolf form. Lexa's mind was soaring with the thought of doing this with Lyanna and eventually pups they may adopt in the future. 

_ "Tell me that you don't want to have this much back home, Klark." _ Lexa offered as Aurora and Athena tackled the brown wolf with happy yips.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this in the tower. I can only imagine the scowl on Titus' face when he sees you and our pups running through the halls this happily." The blonde smiled widely and took a seat on a log bench nearby, humming to Lyanna as she slept in her arms. The pup had grown considerably, mostly due to the pack spoiling her rotten. The pup was given all kinds of mushed up food now and seemed to be just as food motivated as Clarke.

_ "I have half a mind to kick him out of the tower and find a replacement. I don't want his negativity anywhere near our daughter."  _ Lexa said as she chased after her nieces and then stopped in her tracks when caught a familiar scent. In the distance, two gray wolves appeared on the ridge overlooking the valley and two pups yipped with excitement.

_ "Komfona and Komfoni are here!!" _ The girls exclaimed in unison and barrelled towards them, Lexa not far behind. The two pups and the alpha shifted as they arrived in front of the two gray wolves.

"Nomon…" Lexa smiled widely and then gasped as the two wolves shifted, finding Gustus at her mother's side.

"Hayun, ai goufas! I've missed you, look how big you both are now!" The massive beta grinned as he hugged the two girls and they immediately began to tell him excitedly about Lyanna.

"Gustus… I had no idea that…"

"Of course you didn't, Heda. We never told you, though you suspected for a while when you were a pup. I seem to recall having a rather awkward conversation about it when you came bounding into your Nomon's quarters one morning. We learned our lesson and were more cautious after that." Gustus let out a belly laugh and shot a smile at Nia, who was hugging her grandchildren.

"Beja, Gustus. We are family, no need for formalities any longer." Lexa insisted, glad to know that the man she had counted on for so long, was in fact her family.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to know how happy you and Klark are now. I could smell your joy and contentment ten miles back." Nia pulled the alpha into a warm hug and then lit up at the sight of Clarke approaching with the pup.

"Azplana, Gustus it's good to see you both again!"

"You as well, my dear child. Oh Gus, look how beautiful Lyanna is!" Nia hugged the blonde and smiled proudly at the pup, who was over the moon with joy.

"Oh, look at those chubby cheeks! May I hold her, Heda?" Gustus had a twinkle in his eye as he laid eyes on the pup for the first time and Lexa nodded. 

"Of course, you may." The alpha replied as she ran through every memory of the beta and wondered how she had missed it. Gustus had been a part of her life since she was ten and was fiercely protective of the brunette. She had long considered him a father figure and he was Lexa's own personal bodyguard for over a decade. The brunette had often asked the beta about his mate and he always said that she was the strongest person he had ever met. When Lexa asked why Gustus had never introduced them, he told her that his mate was as devoted to Heda as he was and did not want any distractions in his role as her guard.  _ Because it was Nomon, this whole time. _

"Hello beautiful girl, you look so much like your Nomon and I can't wait to pamper my strik pakstoka. I had a crib made, especially for you and it's already in your room waiting for you. Your aunts and uncles are so excited for you to come home to meet them." Gustus looked like he was in heaven and Lexa smiled recalling how good he was with pups, regardless of his size. The alpha could recall dozens of times in her life that the beta had comforted and managed brightened her day when she became overwhelmed by her duty. 

"Did you know about this, hodnes?"

"Nope. I knew the pack had people watching over us, but have no idea who they are." Clarke shook her head and shrugged.

"Indra will be here at dawn, she had to ensure everything was in place for your return to the throne before she left." Nia informed them and both women's eyes bulged in shock.

"Indra?!"

"Sha, ai goufa. You didn't really believe I did it all by myself? I had thirty pups to raise, even I couldn't have handled that on my own. Trikru was started by the descendants of Blodreina and nearly all of the older Trikru gonas can shift, though they've kept it to themselves." Nia smiled and the brunette was reeling from the new information.  _ First Gustus is Nomon's mate and now Indra is part of the pack too? _

"Well, I for one am happy to know we have family to help us when we go home." Clarke offered and both older wolves smiled widely.

"More than you are aware of, Wanheda. Though I must admit that you and Octavia managed to surprise us all. We had assumed you would already know how to shift when you came to ground and we had to scrap our plan when we learned that you couldn't. I smell bison, let's continue this over supper and I promise we will answer all of your questions." Nia suggested and they each stopped by their respective homes, then met for the last meal of the day.

The rest of the night was spent pleasantly, as the family members gathered to discuss all that happened in the past few months. The four mates had left the Coalition three months ago and Lexa was surprised that there was little interference on Maunon's part. Nia explained that the algae had been introduced to the water supply and it was only a matter of time before she expected them to abandon the Mountain. Clarke was overwhelmed with concern for her mother, when she learned that she volunteered to test Raven's theory. Nia assured them that though she was at one point crazed, her mother was recovering with the help of Jake and Raven. Anya and Ontari had joined Lexa in having a healthy fear of the alpha doctor, causing Clarke to burst into laughter at the thought of big strong warrior women being terrified of her mother. The night came to a close and they each went to their homes to rest before tomorrow's ceremony.

"I really love my family! All of them, we're so lucky to have such loving people there to support us." Clarke let out a contented sigh as she cuddled into her mate's side and began to purr.

"Sha, ai houmon. It has made me determined to create that for our pups when we return home." Lexa smiled brightly as she imagined it. A gigantic family of friends, pack and blood kin, all focused on doting on their pups.

"We already have that with your massive amount of siblings and after tomorrow, they'll have a pack to stand behind them as well. I have about a thousand hugs set aside for our friends and my parents, you just have to hold back that growl of yours." Clarke smirked and the brunette's cheeks went red with embarrassment. 

Only a few short hours ago, Clarke hugged a teenage alpha when he offered her a wolf he carved for the blonde to give to Lyanna. Lexa growled angrily, then to be calmed by her wife, mother and Agatha when she demanded the boy stay away from her family. Lexa later learned that the boy arrived after losing his entire family and did not speak for months until Clarke began teaching him to draw. The boy was very gifted and she brought him out of shell, now Lexa was frightening him.

"I promise to give my best effort, I can't help it sometimes."

"I know, babe and to be completely honest, I enjoy how protective you are of us. It feels good knowing how much you love us." Clarke placed a soft kiss over her bite mark on Lexa's neck and the alpha purred.

"I do love you, more than anything."

"I know and every time you remind me of that, I love you a hundred times more. I expect you to hold my hand when they tattoo me tomorrow and no smartass comments about it only being a tiny needle." The blonde smiled and looked up at her alpha with love practically spilling from her eyes.

"Ai swega em klin, ai hodnes. Get some rest, you need it for all of the whining you'll do tomorrow." Lexa smirked and chuckled when her wife smacked her chest.

"You promised, Lex."

"And tomorrow when you break my hand over a tiny needle I will keep my smartass comments to myself, Klark. You're fair game until then." The alpha grinned and the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I love my smartass alpha."

"Ditto."

"I've let you spend way too much time with my friends. Reshop, ai houmon."

"Reshop, niron."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maunon is about to go down. 🔥🔥🐺


	16. End of Maunon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakkru and the Coalition bring down the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING (nothing graphic, swords, daggers, etc)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy.

**Trikru Lands**

**May 14, 2151**

  
  


Four wolves ran through the forest, green grass trampled under their paws as they darted back and forth through the trees. Their pace never slowed, even as they headed into the mountain and remained undeterred by the stench of old death that was emanating from the dark tunnels. Blood, decay and the bitter scent of agitated wolves filled every inch of the murky shafts. The sounds of growls, snarls and cries for help were echoing around them as they bounded towards the bunker entrance. They came to a halt just before the bulk door at the sight of two Maunon wolves in the midst of a violent brawl. The two alphas were surrounded by the bodies of fallen Maunon, seeming too focused on killing each other to notice the four intruders. The taller alpha picked up a metal pipe and swung at his opponent, knocking him off his feet. The armed alpha raised his weapon to deliver the killing blow and the omegas decided it was the perfect opportunity to intervene. The golden and dark brown wolves stepped forward, giving their mates a glance before shifting to human form.

"Stop!" The two omegas commanded in unison and both alphas immediately went into a slumberous state, awaiting their next command. Clarke gave the two alphas a nod and they transformed into their two legged form.

Each of the four mates had a leather sheath, with a dagger strapped to their otherwise bare bodies. The straps were made to withstand shifting, looking almost like a saddle when they were in wolf form. Each sheath and dagger they carried was forged and engraved by Agatha, unique to each wolf. Lexa unsheathed her dagger and held it to the throat of the tallest alpha with a snarl.

"How many are still alive inside the Mountain?" Lexa demanded, trying to conceal her amazement at how docile they became at the two omegas' commands. It was almost as if they weren't entirely corporeal, like the ghosts described in campfire tales and they seemed completely oblivious to what was happening, looking through the four intruders. Clarke and Octavia had improved their abilities greatly since officially joining Pakkru. As they were told repeatedly, prior to learning to shift and embracing their wolves, the pack made them stronger. Their commands were more powerful, focused and under total control. No more accidental naps or unexpected side effects. 

"Three hundred forty-seven at first, then everyone just started killing each other and lockdown went into effect. At least a hundred began fighting in the Mess Hall and Kane said to let them slaughter each other." The alpha, whom Lexa recognized as one of their engineers replied with an emotionless tone and expression.

"How long ago was that?"

"A week, maybe more. The days…"

"Bleed together when you're nothing but a mindless beast, don't they Wick?" Clarke growled and the alpha gulped, then nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Do you still have security clearance to end the lockdown or did Kane demote you for letting my friends and I escape?" Octavia asked.

"I wasn't demoted, Kane said you got in my head and it wasn't my fault. I was still Head Engineer when we started to get sick, everything happened so fast and I haven't seen any of the leaders since the Mess Hall." Wick answered, still maintaining a blank expression and tone.

"Who has the highest clearance?" Clarke asked.

"Kane, Pike, Diana and myself last time I checked."

"You're the head engineer, so you know their codes, yes?" Lexa clarified and the man hesitated, then nodded.

"I… yes, I think so."

"Open the door and then take us to the main control room." Clarke commanded and Wick immediately obeyed, typing a code on the keypad next to the door.

"Do we need this one alive, ai houmon?" The brunette glaring at the male alpha that had been fighting with the engineer and smirked wickedly when she smelled the fear pouring out of him, not that she could blame him. 

During the countless practice sessions with Pakkru, Lexa had experienced what it was like to be controlled by her mate and Octavia. Agatha used the phrase, ‘the lights are on, but nobody’s home’ to describe it and it seemed fitting. Helplessly watching yourself obediently following their commands, yet unable to say or do anything to fight it. It was terrifying for even Lexa during training and she was certain that her omega would never command her to do anything harmful to herself. These alphas would likely shit themselves when they came out of it, assuming they lived that long.

"No."

"Yu gonplei ste odon, nomojoka." Lexa growled and slit the man’s throat, as the steel bunker door opened.

_ "Azplana, we are inside. Send in the first team."  _ Clarke silently ordered and received an affirmative response through her senses.

The two omegas and their mates shifted back to their lupine form, before following Wick through the entrance. It was eerily silent inside the bunker, the stench of fear and agitation flooded the senses of the four wolves. The surviving alphas seemed to be cowering in their quarters, hiding from their crazed companions and two omegas exchanged glances.

_ "I say we kill them room by room, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. They'll be dead before our reinforcements get here." _

_ "Wait until the others are here Octavia. I want nothing more than to slaughter each and everyone myself, but you have friends that deserve vengeance as well."  _ Lexa interjected.

_ "Sha, Heda." _

_ "I promised Raven and Anya that we would save Pike for them, that bastard is the reason she's paralyzed. If we see him, we're knocking his ass out and delivering him to them for justice. Everyone else is fair game, once Rae is in control of the bunker."  _ Clarke informed them and received a short nod from her three companions.

The four wolves treaded quietly behind the Maunon alpha, focusing their senses on their surroundings prepared to attack at a moment's notice as they passed through the Mess Hall. The algae had served its purpose, there were lifeless bodies strewn along every hallway and feral alphas that seemed to have given into the madness caused by the poisonous water. The two omegas and their alphas quietly disposed of the frenzied alphas that were mindlessly banging their heads against the concrete walls as they passed.

_ “Coming up behind you, Heda.” _ Roan informed them as he and two dozen wolves padded into the hall, then looked around the room.

_ “To think these nomojokas consider  _ **_us_ ** _ beasts.” _ Indra let out a low growl as she took in the aftermath caused by the poisoned water and shook her head.

_ “Gotta hand it to Rae, it’s the perfect karmic punishment.”  _ Octavia's mood was light-hearted and the brunette alpha growled when she felt the omega begin to let her guard down. 

_ “Stay focused, Octavia. Victory is not ours yet and I will not allow these monsters to get the upper hand.” _ It was too easy and they met no resistance so far, putting Lexa on edge. 

_ “Sha, Heda.” _

They left a few wolves behind to stand guard until the next wave of reinforcements arrived and continued on to the control room. The remaining path set every wolf on edge, someone still had their wits about them and had arranged the corpses to serve as a vulgar warning to any that followed. The fur of the two omegas puffed up, as they sniffed the air and the golden wolf let out a tiny whimper.

_ “Kane must be in the control room and he isn’t alone, they’re expecting us.” _ Clarke’s fear was rising and Lexa moved to the golden wolf’s side, giving her a soft lick to reassure her omega.

_ “He cannot hurt you anymore, hodnes. Do not let Marcus have the satisfaction of believing that you fear him.” _

_ “I do fear him, Lex. He turned us into monsters and I don’t think he’s done playing his sick mind games. This is too easy, it feels like a trap.” _

_ “Wanheda is right, Heda. Kane has been toying with us since he came to the ground and I’m willing to bet he saved the best for last. This nomojoka is after Wanheda and Blodreina, they have suffered enough under his cruelty. The omegas can scent mark me and I will be the bait.”  _ Indra offered without hesitation, causing the green eyed wolf’s heart to swell. Lexa had never felt more loved than she had in the last few weeks and knowing that her people’s faith in their brunette leader never faltered was almost overwhelming. 

_ “Mochof, Indra.” _

_ “Thank me when his head is on a spike, Heda.” _ Indra replied stoically. __

Clarke and Octavia covered the Wormana in their scent, then watched closely as she slowly creeped towards the control room. Their only advantage was that none of them took human form inside the mountain and remained aware of the cameras littered throughout the bunker. If they didn’t shift, Kane’s men would have no way of knowing who was who.

_ “Nomon, Anya and the other gonas may enter the mountain, tell them to stay alert. Kane’s up to something.”  _

_ “Sha, Heda.” _

The Wormana waited until she knew all of their reinforcements were in place before she approached the door. The moment Indra’s nose touched the doorknob, the hallway filled with red gas and footsteps of the incoming enemy. A half dozen armed Maunon alphas spilled into the corridor and Lexa charged them with a roar that would make even the bravest man tremble. The Mountain Men hesitated, giving the brunette the time she needed to shift and spin to cut their throats with one graceful swipe of her dagger. The moment their bodies hit the ground, chaos erupted. Wolves and men entered the hallway from every direction, growls echoing through the bunker. Anya and the gonas flooded the corridor, making it impossible for the Maunon to use their guns. They were no match in hand to hand combat and it was clear that the battle would be over quickly.

Kane appeared at the end of the hallway with a confident smile as he lifted an object that omitted an ear-shattering sound, Clarke and Octavia’s wolves stumbled backwards with a yelp. Their reaction to the noise and the triumphant grin that filled Marcus’ face brought another furious roar from the brunette alpha. Lexa ran towards him in a rage and kicked him hard in the chest before he could fire his handgun, causing him to collide with the concrete wall. The brunette grabbed the device and crushed it in her hand with a strength that surprised even her. She glanced at her mate and Octavia, both wolves shook themselves, then rejoined the fight.

“Ripas!!!” Anya shouted and the brunette looked in horror as the feral beasts attacked from every direction.

“That fucktard turned his own men into Reapers, Lex!” Clarke shouted over the noise of the battle and the brunette spun to avoid an incoming attack.

A massive Ripa stood in front of her swinging a two handed sword that Lexa struggled to avoid as she rolled and spun her body. This was the only clear disadvantage of not having armor, she was completely exposed. The large Ripa swung his sword and Lexa rolled backwards, barely missing the swing. The end of his sword managed to cut her face, just over her eye. It was nothing to be concerned about and the man was thrown off balance by the force he used in his swing. A group of Ripas surrounded Kane protectively and Lexa disarmed her attacker, then charged the group. There was no way in hell she would let that bastard escape and her determination made up for her lack of protective armor. The brunette sliced through the Ripas, growling and snarling with each strike of her blade. Finally, the last Ripa fell and Marcus backed into the wall behind him with fear in his eyes.

“You die today, nomojoka!” Lexa slammed the beta’s head against the wall and smiled down at him when he hit the ground, with a face covered in blood.

“You think I’m the monster? Clarke and Octavia killed more of their friends than we did, Commander. The real enemy is sharing your bed.” Marcus bit back with a spiteful tone.

“Because you poisoned them and turned them into Ripas, you’re a monster!”

“Think what you want about my people, at least we are men and not animals like you, Heda!”

“You’re about to be, assuming you survive.” Two voices interjected in unison causing all of the remaining Ripas and Maunon to fall to their knees screaming. Marcus clawed at his own head with desperation, as if by doing so he could somehow stop it and a wicked smile crossed the brunette alpha’s lips.

Shifting had become natural to Lexa, she had seen and done it hundreds of times, yet this was brutal to witness. Most of the Ripas died within a minute, the Maunon that weren’t Ripas suffered horribly before they finally succumbed to death. Kane fought hard against his wolf and Lexa silently hoped that he would shift, thinking it would be poetic justice. Her wish came true and even in wolf form, there was no mistaking the horror Marcus felt. It was everything he feared and hated. Kane’s wolf let out a growl and rushed towards the two omegas, only to be knocked over by a brown wolf with green eyes. Lexa shifted back and raised her dagger to kill him, but was cut off by her mate’s commanding voice.

“Hod op!” Clarke ordered and the alpha growled back in return, mind set on ending the monster that tortured her omega. “I want him to suffer, Lex. Treat him like the beast he despises so much that he would sacrifice mankind to wipe out and then make him suffer a thousand cuts when he shifts back.” The blonde continued and set a hand on her mate’s shoulder, to calm Lexa’s wolf.

“You deserve far more than a thousand cuts, let’s make it three thousand and I will be there for every last one, until your Spirit leaves your body. You will not be cremated, your body will be desecrated and left as food for the vultures, so your Spirit will never ascend to the next life. Put this animal in a cage!” The brunette growled down at him and gave Kane’s brown wolf a swift kick to the snout, before looking to Indra to give her orders.

“With pleasure, Heda.” The general gave her a nod as she passed, glaring at the now unconscious wolf. Lexa scanned the room, finding a few injured gonas, but thankfully no casualties among their gonas that she could see. 

“Where’s Pike and Diana?” Clarke looked around to locate them and grinned when Azplana entered the corridor, dragging the two alphas in question behind her. The two alphas had also shifted to wolf form and were unconscious as Lexa’s omega mother dragged them by their tails.

“The rear flank found them hiding like scared pups in one of the rooms near the main hall. I believe the male is Onya and Raven’s to punish, I care nothing for what happens to the other.” Nia offered as approached with a fury in her eyes that Lexa rarely saw and she gestured for her guards to hand out clothing to those that needed it. 

Azplana had always been fond of Anya and forged a close bond with Raven in recent weeks. The older omega offered emotional support to the beta after returning from her daughter’s initiation to Pakkru and encouraged her to talk it out with her mate. Nia and Jake held the engineer’s hand as she told them every detail of her imprisonment inside Mount Weather. Nia had gleaned most of it from Clarke and Octavia while they lived in Azgeda, yet told Lexa that it was far different to hear it aloud. According to their friends, Azplana and Abby needed just as many breaks as Anya to calm their wolf. Bellamy told Clarke it was the most frightening experience of his life and felt sorry for anyone on the receiving end of the three women’s wrath.

“I have half a mind to put a leash and collar on all three of them.” Clarke suggested as she finished getting dressed and looked down at the three surviving Maunon with disgust.

“I can whip up a shock collar in no time, Griff.” Raven interjected as she wheeled into the hallway with a smirk and Anya immediately moved to her mate’s side. 

“I told you to wait until it was clear, niron.”

“Fuck that, I have a better idea. Boom Time, anyone?” The beta shook her head defiantly and had the same determined expression she always had before diving into a project.

“What are you thinking, Rae?” Clarke and Octavia asked in unison, causing the hair on Lexa’s neck to rise on end. 

It was disconcerting how much more in sync the two omegas were since joining Pakkru. Clarke would be singing to Lyanna in their bedroom and Octavia would be singing the same song when Lexa went outside their house to gather firewood. Other times, they would finish conversations for each other as one would leave or enter a room. It was as if they always knew what the other was thinking and it gave their alphas the chills everytime. Agatha told them it was because they were twins in their previous life and the pack only strengthened the bond. The first Wanheda and Blodreina were famous for leading as one, after all. Still, it was something Lexa was certain she would never get used to.

“Only way to make sure our people don’t face a future threat from Mount Weather’s missiles is to blow the motherfucker up and I plan on doing just that! I never want to see this place again and I’ll be damned before our people live in fear of Maunon again.” Raven answered with a smirk as she rolled past the lifeless bodies on the floor and shot her mate a grateful smile. 

It was almost comical how Anya rushed in front of her mate to clear a path for her wheelchair and repeatedly looked to the beta for approval. Not that long ago, the alpha would have poked fun at any alpha that catered to their mate in such a manner and Lexa could not help but smile at her former fos. Seeming to have sensed the brunette’s amusement, the copper eyed alpha let out a disapproving growl and glared at Lexa. 

“Now who’s acting like a lovesick pup, On?” Lexa smiled playfully when Anya and her mate arrived in front of the control room door.

“How can we help, Rae?” Clarke’s voice pulled the brunette’s attention from teasing her friend and Lexa’s face filled with a dopey smile, only to be smacked by the older alpha.

“Mm-hmm, looks like I’m not the only one, Heda. At least my mate didn't turn me into a homemaker, from what I hear you should be joining the kitchen staff instead of commanding an army." Anya teased and the brunette let out a growl.

“I’m not the one frantically clearing a path for my mate, while shooting heart-eyes along the way, Onya.”

“You’re the fucking Commander of heart-eyes, thank you very much!” The copper eyed alpha retorted and the two alphas launched into a growl session that ended with a death glare from both of their mates.

“See what I put up with, Griff? Who needs pups, when we have them?” Raven shook her head.

“I think Anya’s a bad influence on my wife and it’s only going to get worse when Ontari gets here." The blonde sighed.

"Clarke's right, Heda didn't do this with Link and Roan." Octavia offered.

"We had four blissful months without a single one of their weird dick measuring contests and not two seconds after we defeated Maunon, they’re at it again.” Clarke shook her head, chuckling and Raven waved her arms around enthusiastically.

“THAT'S the phrase I was looking for the other day when I was telling Murphy what Ontari is like with On and Heda. I went for the overconfident highschool jock angle, but dick measuring contest is a far superior description. Henceforth it shall be named!” The engineer suggested and Heda shook her head, with wide eyes.

“We are NOT measuring dicks!” Lexa replied, far louder than she intended and her face went red when every gona looked directly at the brunette.

“So… you’re never living that one down, but... at least we have your attention. Do I have permission to blow Mount Weather the fuck up, Heda?” Raven smiled up hopefully at the brunette.

“Sha, Reivon.” Lexa grumbled and avoided all eye contact with the others in the room.

“Ya know, not that long ago you never would have dropped the Heda mode until we were back at the camp. In fact, you would normally be lecturing Rae for not being focused, Octavia for being too rash and me for overthinking everything. Where is my wife and what have you done with her?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and smirked as she nudged her alpha with her elbow.

“I blame my beautiful wife, she is a terrible influence.” Lexa straightened her back and went back to her old persona, after giving her wife a wink. Raven tapped at the keyboard feverishly and then spun her chair around with a victorious smile.

"Time to bug out, we have fifteen minutes before it blows and we can do our victory dance." 

"Well, guess we get to kiss this hellhole goodbye forever. Let's go guys." Clarke suggested and the army quickly exited the Mountain. 

Once everyone was clear of the blast zone, they turned and watched Mount Weather meet it's fiery end. The army of wolves and gonas cheered, then made their way back to their camp. Ontari and Murphy met them when they arrived, both seemed to enjoy watching over Lyanna while the others attacked.

"Gotta say, this kid is pretty cute… for a drooling munchkin." Murphy offered as he handed the pup over to Clarke and the brunette glared at him.

"I do not know what a munchkin is, but I assume it isn't a compliment." Lexa growled.

"Totally a compliment, Heda. How's my little munchkin warrior? C'mon, auntie Raven is gonna show you how to build a bomb while your moms take credit for winning the war." Raven began using baby talk and Lyanna cooed happily as Clarke passed her over.

"No bomb making until she's older, Rae."

"Yeah, yeah, go do your Wanheda crap so we can catch up on the last four months over dinner." Raven chuckled and Anya stepped behind her chair to push her mate's chair while she made weird faces at Lyanna.

"Let's go, strik gona. I have a ton of great stories of your Nomon to share." Anya winked at Lexa, who shook her head and grumbled.

"They're going to be trouble, hodnes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lex. Let's go officially get your throne back, shall we? Though it doesn't get you completely off the hook, I expect the occasional meal cooked by my wife." Clarke smiled widely and batted her eyelashes, bringing a smile to her mate's face.

"Sha, ai houmon."

  
  



	17. Making the Dream Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I'm sorry it took me so long to post the final chapter. I wrote and rewrote this chapter six times before finally getting the ending I wanted.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Polis**

**May 20, 2151**

“Welcome back, Heda.” The Fleimkepa gave her a bow as she entered the throne room.

“Thank you, Titus.”

It was both strange and familiar being in Polis. Little had changed in the city, but the brunette was very different. Her peaceful stay with Pakkru and her family calmed her spirit. Witnessing the pain that Clarke and Octavia suffered was enough to spur her to make a change. She longed for peace even more than before and hoped to turn the Coalition into a land where they could raise their pups without fear of war.

Lexa spent many hours discussing her plans for changing their laws and building a new society. Agatha and Nia encouraged her, promising to help anyway they could. It would take time. Her people were battle ready by the time they could stand. While it was important, the alpha longed for the focus to shift to raising happy, healthy pups.

“I’m told your pup is healthy, despite the circumstances of its birth.” Titus had skepticism in his voice and the brunette alpha fought the rumble in her chest. It?

“ _Her_ birth, and yes. Lyanna is strong like Wanheda.”

“ _You_ are strong, Heda. I’m sorry to hear about your mate's inability to give birth, I know how devastated you must be.” Once again, his choice in words stirred her anger. He judged Clarke from the beginning and would see this as proof that he was right about the blonde omega.

“It was a hard blow, but we have moved beyond it.” Lexa clenched her jaw to keep from growling. It was her first day back in Polis and she was hoping it would be without incident. She may make Titus an example of what happens to those that disrespected her family, if he kept it up.

“I am glad to hear that. In your absence, I have gathered a dozen suitable prospects for you to consider.” Titus gave the guards a nod, and they opened the throne room door.

“Prospects?”

“For a suitable replacement.” The Fleimkepa smiled as if he had won a prize when a dozen omegas filed in behind the guards. “All of them are healthy and nearing their heat, so you will have pups on the way soon.”

Lexa's nostrils flared, and an intimidating growl left her throat. The omegas gave her a cautious look, and Lexa moved to the balcony. Her first instinct was to rip the man’s throat out for presuming that she would even consider the idea. After further consideration, she realized that her Fleimkepa would never stop trying to undermine Lexa's bond with Clarke. He would always see the blonde unworthy because she could not have pups.

“Titus, join me.”

“I know I upset you, but I assure you I only want what is best for you.” The Fleimkepa said as he stepped beside his student.

“If that were true, you would not have brought them here.” Lexa kept her eyes on the markets.

“You are the Commander. Our people will deem you unfit to rule, if you don't have more pups. An heir is necessary to…” Titus argued, and Lexa let out a terrifying growl.

“I have an heir, Lyanna.”

“Yes, but she has not presented yet. She could be an omega or a beta. It is better to have options in case your mate has passed her weakness on to your first child.”

“Weakness? Klark has never submitted to anyone other than me! She is the most powerful omega in our people's history and you call her weak?” Lexa shouted, and the rage had her heart thumping out of her chest.

“Her womb is… ah!” Titus screamed the entire way down until he landed with a splat on the ground. The omegas shivered, and the room filled with the sour smell of distress.

“I apologize for his behavior, ladies. I assure you I will not harm you.” Lexa released calming pheromones to soothe their nerves. “My guards will escort you back home.” The door opened and Gustus entered, giving the omegas a kind smile.

“Mafta ai op. (Follow me.)” He said calmly and led the women out of the throne room. Lexa took a seat on her throne and set her forehead in her hand.

“I wish I could have seen the look on his face when you kicked him off the ledge.” Clarke offered as she entered with Lyanna in her arms. “I can't believe he had the balls to even try.”

“He has insisted that I find another mate since before you came to the ground. I should have done that years ago, hodnes.” The brunette's anger quickly shifted to contentment when her mate handed their pup over. “This will be your throne one day, ai goufa.”

Lyanna's bright green eyes filled with joy as she cooed and purred in her mother's arms. Lexa smiled down at her daughter, imagining Lyanna sitting regally on a throne. Clarke took a seat in her own throne and smiled at the image in her mate's daydream.

“Hopefully it will be a peaceful reign. I don't want our daughter going through the hell we have.” Clarke replied, watching her wife and daughter lovingly.

“We will do everything we can to make certain we prepare her for it, Klark. I intend to make several changes to ensure a lasting peace.” Lexa would not allow another enemy to threaten her family or her people.

They were better prepared with what they learned from Pakkru, and the brunette planned on sharing that knowledge with her people. She could picture it in her mind. Thousands of wolves running through the forest, hunting for food and securing the borders. Pups darting up and down the corridors of the tower in wolf form. Yipping with joy. The thought brought a wide smile to Lexa's face.

“I know you will. Is it strange being home after all these months?”

“You and Lyanna are my home, Klark. Polis is just a place. Truthfully, I will miss Pakkru Territory. We had such peaceful lives there.” Lexa envisioned playing with Lyanna and other pups in the forest. Teaching them how to shift and communicate silently.

“We can have that here too. All we have to do is lead the way.” Clarke placed a soft kiss on her wife's temple.

“Heda, Wanheda. The one called Pike has shifted back into human form.” The beta announced as he entered.

“Thank you, Ryder. Keep him in the cage with the others.”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Mom will want to talk to him and see if she can find a cure for the algae they used on the Ark.” The blonde suggested.

“I will have Gustus and Nomon accompany her to the dungeons. Pike can't force them to submit.” Lexa silently hoped he tried. Nia would enjoy putting him in his place and teaching him how strong omegas are.

“Raven, O and I were discussing the executions.”

“You want something other than death by cuts?”

“Rae found the Red they used on us and we thought it would be a perfect justice. Give them Red and let them kill each other in their cage, if anyone survives we can finish it.” Clarke stared at a space in the wall.

Her memories of Mount Weather flooded through her mind and her alpha gently stroked her cheek to soothe the emotional pain that followed. It was far easier to pull her omega back from her nightmares since joining Pakkru. Clarke kept her walls down now, so Lexa's pheromones had a greater effect on her omega. The alpha gave her mate a concerned look.

“It won't be too difficult for you and Octavia to witness? I know how it affects you when you think about it and I don't want you to suffer anymore.” Lexa knew the blonde and Octavia still suffered from nightmares, though not as often as before. The alpha stood and pulled Clarke in her arms to soothe her. Lyanna purred happily, as she always did when both her mothers were close.

“We have our mates and Pakkru to support us. There's no rule that says we have to watch it all. The sooner they die, the better I will feel.” Clarke sunk into her alpha's body and allowed Lexa's scent to wash away the haunting memories.

“Agreed, niron.” The alpha placed a kiss on her forehead and ignored the sounds of their guests arriving.

It was the first official meeting with Clarke and Lexa reinstated as leaders of the Coalition. But it could wait until her omega was calm and no longer thinking on the past. Titus called her weak, but he never would have survived what Clarke had. The coward would have crumbled after being drugged, given up completely. Clarke and Octavia suffered horribly, yet still tried to be strong for their people.

“Thanks babe. I'm sorry, I knew better than to bring it up.” Clarke nuzzled into her alpha's neck and let out a shaky breath.

“No need to apologize, hodnes. You and Lyanna always come first, Klark. Our people can wait.” The alpha pulled her wife closer and held her in silence until the last of her mate's painful thoughts subsided.

“I’m okay, Lex.” Clarke smiled, then kissed her wife and pup. They took their positions on their thrones, mentally preparing themselves for the day’s meetings.

“Are you ready to meet your people, strikon? (Little one?)” Lexa grinned at her daughter, who giggled excitedly. “Send them in, Gustus.”

“Sha, Heda.”

**********************************************************************************

  
**Polis Tower**

**October 23, 2159**

  
  
  


“The throne room is the enemy's aim, take it and you take the city. They have compromised the lower levels, therefore we must hold them back in the corridor. Lily and Aurora, I want you both positioned by the elevator, we don’t have control over it raising, so I am counting on the two of you to defeat any that come off the lift.” Lexa pointed to the map of the tower as she gave her instructions, and the gonas nodded their understanding.

“Sha, Heda.”

“The rest of you will take positions here and here. Expect them to use faygons and melee weapons. If the enemy gets past the front line, the second team will cover their retreat. This is where we hold and we will not fail. Questions?” The alpha raised an eyebrow and met their eyes. They had to win. Wanheda must not defeat them again.

“Nou, Heda.”

“Excellent, gather your weapons and take your positions. The horn will alert us to the start of the last round.” Lexa gave them a dismissive nod, and they scurried to take their positions.

“Sha, Heda.”

This was by far Lexa's favorite pastime. Once a month she and Clarke held a mock war in the tower for the pups of Polis. Whoever won got bragging rights and chose the teams for the following month. They welcomed all of their friends’ pups to join and it had become a premier event to witness.

There were multiple rounds, starting in the markets and ending at the tower. Each team was lead by a parent or Coalition leader. The adults had almost as much fun as the children. They made bets, spent weeks on strategy and held a grand feast at the end. Raven set up cameras so the proud parents, grandparents and other spectators could watch.

“Raven, where do we stand on your device?” The brunette alpha shifted her gaze to the beta who was tinkering with an explosive.

“Almost ready, Heda. I’ll have it ready by the time the enemy exits the lift. They won’t know what hit them.” Raven replied proudly.

“Perhaps you should make a second device, the enemy will expect one and a second…” Lexa suggested, determined to defeat Clarke and Anya's team.

“Already done, Heda. I figured you could do the honors as an ultimate fuck you to the enemy.” The engineer grinned wickedly as she imagined the look on the enemy’s faces.

“Heda, if I may?” The young gona stood erect, with her hands behind her back.

“Go ahead, Lyanna.”

“I believe that we should cover the balcony in case of a surprise attack. I know that it’s a long climb, but the enemy is always ten steps ahead of us.” The green-eyed warrior suggested and Raven nodded in agreement.

“She’s got a point, Heda.”

“Agreed, ai goufa. You may assign two gonas to hold the balcony.” Lexa instructed and Lyanna gave her mother a respectful bow, causing a proud smile to fill the alpha's face.

“Sha, Heda.”

Her oldest child strove to impress Lexa and worked harder than the other goufas. The young pup wanted to grow up to Heda and nothing would stand in her way. Clarke teased Lyanna for being too much like her Nomon. The pup was always serious and focused on the task at hand. Their other two pups, Xander and Lily, idolized Anya and Ontari, much to the dismay of their parents.

Lexa thought Raven and John would be the terrible influences. She was very wrong. Raven and John had their fair share of troublemaking, but their mates were worse than pups. Ontari and Anya were the _‘cool aunts'_ that instigated trouble at every turn. Starting food fights, pulling pranks and running amuck in the tower. Not a single day passed that there wasn't an explosion or mess to clean up. Titus would have shit himself daily if he were alive.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but how are we going to handle Wanheda? We both know that she will have something up her sleeve to take the throne room. We also know she and Anya like to play dirty.” Raven added, and the brunette took a deep breath.

It had been two years since they began playing mock battles in the city. They divided the teams evenly among the parents to make it a fair match. Anya and Clarke, Lexa and Raven, Ontari and Costia, Bellamy and John. Every pup from ages five and up took part each year. In that time, Wanheda and Octavia's team remained undefeated. That would change today, especially with Octavia on the sidelines.

“Klark will probably wait until she reaches the throne room door to make her move. I have every faith that we can keep her from reaching her goal.” The brunette alpha insisted. In the ultimate battle for the throne room, the remaining team leaders sparred for the win.

“Yeah, but Anya’s with the enemy too. Can you really take them both on at the same time?” Raven countered and Lexa sighed. The beta was correct, she couldn't fight them both and the blonde omega always had a trick up her sleeve in the final match.

“What do you suggest, Raven?”

“You focus on Wanheda and Jasmin will fight Anya.” The beta's suggestion caught her off guard.

“Why Jasmin?”

“Because she’s Nomon’s girl and Anya always lets her win in the sparring circle, even if she lies about it.” Raven smirked and Lexa's face filled with a wicked smile. She was right, Anya always catered to her oldest daughter.

“Jasmin!”

“Sha, Heda?” The seven-year-old girl rushed forward and awaited her orders. Jasmin was the perfect mixture of Anya and Raven. Dark-haired, copper eyed, a fierce fighter and smart.

“I am assigning you to fight your Nomon when she reaches the corridor. Think you handle it?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the girl smiled.

“Sha, Heda.” Jasmine's copper eyes filled with excitement.

“Excellent. Move to your position, I know you will make your mother and I proud.” Lexa replied and Raven gave her oldest daughter a wink, just as the horn blew.

“Whelp, that’s the horn… time to fight.”

The pups took their positions and waited for their enemy to arrive. Lexa heard the war cries of the other team on the floor below them and prepared for the elevator doors to open. As soon as they did, three objects spilled into the hallway and filled it with blue smoke. Wanheda's signature color.

“Those cheating bastards!” Raven grumbled. “Lily, Aurora attack!”

The two girls tossed the grenades into the elevator and moved aside, shutting their eyes tightly. A flash filled the hallway, followed by the clang of practice swords and tiny growls. The brunette watched proudly as her team pushed the enemy backwards and shifted her gaze to the balcony at the sound of Lyanna's voice.

“They're trying to flank us, Nomon!” The pup exclaimed and swung her sword at her opponent.

Noah blocked her hit with ease and grinned at his cousin before he attacked. Lyanna growled as she parried the blow and sent him backwards with a swift kick. The young brunette raised her arm to strike. The boy's Nomon stopped Lyanna's swing and growled at her niece.

“Think you can take me on, strik pakstoka?” Ontari smirked just before Lyanna knocked her over.

The pup growled at her aunt and attacked. Ontari blocked each blow, though her face was full of pride. Lyanna was an excellent fighter for an eight-year-old and was Ontari's seken.

“Good, little wolf! But you're still overextending your thrusts.” Ontari knocked Lyanna off her feet and raised her sword just as Lexa hit her from behind.

The dark-haired alpha growled and lunged forward to attack her baby sister. The two siblings were skilled fighters, yet Lexa was the stronger alpha. However, the rules were no pheromones allowed, so the two sisters must rely on their skill alone. Lexa rolled to avoid a swing and swiped her older sister's leg from under her. Ontari recovered immediately and spun to avoid the brunette's next blow.

A boom caught their attention, and they turned to see young gonas pouring into the throne room. Paint balls flew past her and Lexa ducked to avoid one pellet.

“God dammit!” Ontari shouted as she looked at the blue stain on her shirt, meaning she was out of the game.

“Too slow, big sis.” Lexa smirked and shifted her gaze to the charging pups.

“Gon Heda!” Jasmin shouted and charged Anya with a mighty growl, catching the alpha off guard.

As Raven suggested, Anya went easy on her oldest pup and attacked at half her normal strength. Lexa's smile dropped when a hard kick in the back sent her face first to the floor.

“Using Jasmin against Anya was a smart move, Heda. I won’t go easy on you, though.” Clarke smiled triumphantly down at her mate, who rolled to her feet and swung her sword.

The omega blocked the strike and countered with a series of blows, pushing her mate towards the balcony. Lexa spun to avoid the last strike, sending her omega off balance. The blonde hit the ground with a grunt and smiled as something hit the alpha in the chest.

“I killed you, Nomon!” The blue-eyed boy exclaimed, holding a toy paint gun. “We win!”

“Sha, Xander.” The alpha shook her head in disbelief. Defeated once again.

Lexa looked around the throne room, finding the others with their arms raised in defeat. Each gona on her team had blue paint splatters on their chests, while their opponents grinned and cheered their victory. The other team leaders poured into the throne room and congratulated their pups on a fine battle.

“All right, kiddos! Well played. Let's head to the forest for a victory run, while Auntie Raven gets the fireworks ready.” Costia announced as she and Bellamy hugged their two daughters. After each battle, the pups shifted in the forest and ran with the adults.

“Last one to the treeline has to clean up!” Murphy smirked, and the pups scattered towards the elevator.

“Big bad Heda, taken out by a five-year-old.” Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

“Our five-year-old, Klark. I allowed him to shoot me, so he could learn the importance of a surprise attack.” Lexa countered playfully, causing the blonde to giggle.

“I call bullshit, babe. We both know you didn't see Xander sneak up behind you.”

“A training exercise in stealth.” The alpha shrugged nonchalantly.

“You're a lousy loser, Lex.” Clarke chuckled.

“Because I never lose.”

“And yet we kicked your asses today, Heda.” Anya grinned. “Yours too, Ontari. I’m surprised you and Noah made it up the side of the tower.”

“You let our son climb the tower?! He's only six, and the fall could have killed him! You saw what Titus looked like when Heda kicked him off the balcony, that could have been our son!” Murphy's eyes went wide as he glared at Ontari, who turned bright red.

“Chil yu daun, John. I was behind him the whole way, if Noah slipped I would have caught him.” The dark-haired alpha argued and Murphy threw his arms in the air.

“No more climbing, I mean it!”

“Yes, mother.” Ontari rolled her eyes and winked at her baby sister before following the pups out.

“For the record, I'm with Murphy on the whole climbing part.” Clarke was careful to meet the brunette's eyes.

“I would never risk the lives of our pups, hodnes. Even the ones that shoot me to take the throne room.” Lexa replied with an amused smile.

“I'm with Griff on this, Ahn.” Raven interjected, carefully scanning her mate as she rolled towards them.

“Ontari's fucking crazy, little bird. I promise I won't consider it until they are much older.” Anya smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of the beta's head. “Though handing grenades to five-year-olds isn’t much safer.”

“Haven't lost a finger yet, Hot Stuff.” Raven spun her wheelchair and looked over her shoulder. “Well, c’mon guys! I’ve got one hell of a show prepared. I will light up the sky with the best fireworks you’ve ever seen.”

“Please tell me you won’t set Polis on fire again, Raven.” Lexa grumbled, remembering the last fireworks display.

“Ai swega em klin, Heda. (I promise, Commander.)” The beta shouted as she rolled to the elevator.

“Let's go celebrate my twenty-forth win, babe.” Clarke grinned, and the alpha shook her head.

She was certain with Octavia seven months pregnant, someone else would win. The two omegas were unstoppable, thanks to their ability to read each other's minds. It upset Octavia when Abby insisted she stay on the sidelines to avoid any complications with her pregnancy.

“I let you win Klark, so it doesn't count.”

“Ha! Nice try, Lex. I still love you, even if you are a sore loser.” Clarke leaned in for a kiss, then took her wife's hand with a bright smile.

“Ai hod you in, seintaim Klark.” Lexa replied, then followed her beautiful mate feeling more accomplished than ever.

Peace was no longer something to strive for, it was a reality for eight years. Her already enormous family had grown into an army of pups and friends that she considered siblings. Her dreams had come true. They filled the tower with laughter and joy every single day. All because of the two omegas that fell from the sky and taught them to be in their nature.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading and leaving comments and kudos.


End file.
